BEEN HERE ALL ALONG by EsmeAliceRose in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Alice e Jasper têm sido melhores amigos desde que se conheceram quando Alice estava no jardim de infância e Jasper estava na segunda série. Agora, Alice tem uma enorme paixão por Jasper quando o vê no primeiro ano. Jasper está com Maria, mas...
1. Intocável

**BEEN HERE ALL ALONG**

**Autora: EsmeAliceRose **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2127111/ EsmeAliceRose )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Alice & Jasper

**Gênero: **Romance / Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Been Here All Along **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6453342/ 1/ Been_Here_All_Along )

**Sinopse: **Alice e Jasper têm sido melhores amigos desde que se conheceram quando Alice estava no jardim de infância e Jasper estava na segunda série. Agora, Alice tem uma enorme paixão por Jasper quando o vê no primeiro ano. Jasper está com Maria, mas se apaixona por Alice conforme o tempo passa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**EsmeAliceRose, **__a mim só pertence a tradução._

_**Nota da Autora: **__Cada título de capítulo será uma canção de Taylor Swift que se relaciona com o capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>ESTIVE AQUI O TEMPO TODO<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun<br>And when you're close, I feel like coming undone**_

_**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
>It's like a million stars spelling out your name<br>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
>Come on, come on, little taste of heaven<strong>_

Intocável, queimando mais brilhante que o sol  
>E quando você está perto, é como se eu me desprendesse<p>

No meio da noite, quando estou nesse sonho  
>É como um milhão de estrelas soletrando seu nome<br>Você tem que vir aqui, vamos lá, dizer que ficaremos juntos  
>Vamos, vamos, gostinho do céu<p>

**Untouchable – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Intocável<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

Eu estava em um quarto com Jasper Whitlock, eu usava um belo vestido rosa, e ele um terno e gravata. Era a noite do baile, e nós dançávamos com as nossas testas pressionadas juntas. Eu gemi quando ele beijou meus lábios, realmente colocando sua língua lá dentro, e ele me puxou para mais perto para que eu pudesse sentir a ereção dele na minha coxa, entrando no meu doce lugar...

"Oh, Deus, Jasper, por favor, mais! Por favor! Eu quero você agora!"

"Alice, baby, você está tão molhada para mim".

A cena mudou. Nós estávamos em um quarto escuro e nos amassando pesadamente em uma cama, a caminho de realmente transar. Sua voz ficou mais suave e macia enquanto ele chamava o meu nome, e depois se transformou em um sussurro.

"Alice, querida..."

Eu gemi de novo, mas era estranho quando a voz soava feminina. Não, não, a imagem estava sumindo... "Não, não vá!" Gritei em um tom abafado. Agarrei a mão de Jasper, mas tudo que senti foi meu cobertor enrolado no meu punho e uma mão macia e quente na minha testa.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Alice, querida. Acorde, baby, é o último dia do verão!" Eu gemi e esfreguei meus olhos abertos para ver minha mãe em pé em cima de mim e escovando meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto. Foi apenas um sonho. Maldição! Parecia tão real! Eu senti algo lá embaixo!

"Bom dia, mãe." Eu disse, corando. "Eu estava sonhando".

"Parecia encantador".

"É realmente o último dia de verão?"

"Sim, querida, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper estão vindo mais cedo".

O último nome que saiu da boca da minha mãe mandou-me voando para fora da cama e eu rapidamente tomei meu café da manhã, esquecendo de saborear os waffles, morangos e chantilly. Engoli meu suco de laranja o mais rápido que pude e, em seguida, corri para cima para me vestir. Coloquei uma regata verde porque eu sabia que era a cor favorita de Jasper, e meu shorts jeans da sorte. Tive a certeza de que meu cabelo e maquiagem estavam perfeitos e liguei minha música favorita, _Cruise Control_, de Mariah Carey. Eu conhecia a música pela batida e comecei a cantar a letra em um microfone falso. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente no meu humor porque eu não conseguia tirar Jasper da minha mente.

"_Can't get him outta my mind  
>Can't explain it but's somethin 'bout him<br>Making me high  
>Like a motor revvin' over and over<br>It don't stop  
>He cruised beside me now<br>I'm flyin, drivin' _

_Through yellow lights  
>I'm ignorin' every sign of caution that they provide<br>Driver's Education 101  
>Slipped out of my mind<br>I need a caddy  
>With some cruise control<br>No, no, no_

_I've been told so many sagas  
>He brings the drama, six baby mamas<br>But uh ooh  
>I can't resist 'em<br>Just want to kiss 'em  
>I need cruise control<em>

_Might need to go slow, I don't know  
>Why ease up on the break<br>Every time I see his face  
>I'm outta control, ah I don't know<br>How to stay up in my lane  
>Every day and night<br>He's cruisin' through my brain_

_Wherever I go he be cruisin'  
>Turn to the right ooh he so smooth with it<br>Deep down inside don't want to lose him  
>He already know I'm willin' to go<br>Gotta get on cruise control_

_C-R-U-I-S-E control  
>C-R-U-I-S-E control<br>C-R-U-I-S-E control  
>C-R-U-I-S-E control<em>

_Can't nobody, can't nobody tell me nothin'  
>When he comes in to view<br>Cause he's the flyest when he be cruisin'  
>On me avenue<br>Then da door open, de gals 'pon de block  
>They be hop-on, to rob the clock me say no man<br>Step up step up bottle broken  
>Think I'm jokin'<em>

_I've been told so many sagas  
>He brings the drama, six baby mamas<br>But uh ooh  
>I can't resist 'em<br>Just want to kiss 'em  
>I need cruise control<em>

_Might need to go slow, I don't know  
>Why ease up on the break<br>Every time I see his face  
>I'm outta control, ah I don't know<br>How to stay up in my lane  
>Every day and night<br>He's cruisin' through my brain_

_Wherever I go he be cruisin'  
>Turn to the right ooh he so smooth with it<br>Deep down inside don't want to lose him  
>He already know I'm willin' to go<br>Gotta get on cruise control_

_[Damian Marley]  
>You put your hand in cruise control<br>And you deny me if you want  
>And you will starve yourself of love<br>If you don't speed and break the law  
>You can't get no speeding ticket<br>On the highway to my heart  
>And it might be a rocky road<br>And you can exit if you want (Why you always…)  
>Look at life just like a pessimist<br>You already like a wife up in my premises  
>And right ya now you cruise control it is my nemesis<br>Just come again and stop and start just like a genesis_

_[Mariah Carey]  
>Might need to go slow, I don't know<br>Why ease up on the break  
>Every time I see his face<br>I'm outta control, ah I don't know  
>How to stay up in my lane<br>Every day and night  
>He's cruisin' through my brain<em>

_Wherever I go he be cruisin'  
>Turn to the right ooh he so smooth with it<br>Deep down inside don't want to lose him  
>He already know I'm willin' to go<br>Gotta get on cruise control"_

Não é possível tirá-lo da minha mente  
>Não posso explicar isso, mas é algo sobre ele<br>Fazendo-me subir  
>Como um motor esquentando mais e mais<br>Isso não pára  
>Ele cruzou ao meu lado agora<br>Eu estou voando, viajando

Através das luzes amarelas  
>Estou ignorando qualquer sinal de cautela que elas fornecem<br>101 Regras do Motorista  
>Deslizou para fora da minha mente<br>Eu preciso de um Volkswagen Caddy  
>Com algum controle de velocidade<br>Não, não, não

Eu tenho dito isso, muitas sagas  
>Ele traz o drama, mãe de seis bebês<br>mas, uh ooh  
>Não posso resistir a ele<br>Simplesmente quero beijá-lo  
>Preciso de controle de velocidade<p>

Talvez precise ir devagar, eu não sei  
>Por que aliviar o freio<br>Toda vez que vejo seu rosto  
>Estou fora de controle, ah, eu não sei<br>Como continuar na minha rota  
>Todo dia e noite<br>Ele está viajando pelo meu cérebro

Onde quer que eu vá, ele está passando  
>Viro à direita, ohh, ele está suave com isso<br>Lá no fundo, não quero perdê-lo  
>Ele já sabe que estou disposta a ir<br>Preciso ficar no controle da velocidade

Controle de V-E-L-O-C-I-D-A-D-E  
>Controle de V-E-L-O-C-I-D-A-D-E<br>Controle de V-E-L-O-C-I-D-A-D-E  
>Controle de V-E-L-O-C-I-D-A-D-E<p>

Ninguém pode, ninguém pode dizer-me nada  
>Quand ele vem para a vista<br>Porque ele é o mais rápido quando está passando  
>Em mim na avenida<br>Então a porta abre, a aceleração pelo quarteirão  
>Eles são convencionais, para roubar o relógio eu digo não, cara<br>Acelere, acelere até a garrafa quebrada  
>Acha que eu estou brincando<p>

Eu tenho dito isso, muitas sagas  
>Ele traz o drama, mãe de seis bebês<br>mas, uh ooh  
>Não posso resistir a ele<br>Simplesmente quero beijá-lo  
>Preciso de controle de velocidade<p>

Talvez precise ir devagar, eu não sei  
>Por que aliviar o freio<br>Toda vez que vejo seu rosto  
>Estou fora de controle, ah, eu não sei<br>Como continuar na minha rota  
>Todo dia e noite<br>Ele está viajando pelo meu cérebro

Onde quer que eu vá, ele está passando  
>Viro à direita, ohh, ele está suave com isso<br>Lá no fundo, não quero perdê-lo  
>Ele já sabe que estou disposta a ir<br>Preciso ficar no controle da velocidade

[Damian Marley]  
>Você coloca sua mão em controle de velocidade<br>E você me nega, se você quiser  
>E você vai passar fome de amor<br>Se você não acelerar e violar a lei  
>Você não pode ficar sem multa de velocidade<br>Na estrada do meu coração  
>E isso pode ser uma estrada rochosa<br>E você pode sair se quiser (Por que você sempre...)  
>Olha para a vida como um pessimista<br>Você já gosta de uma mulher na minha loja  
>E bem agora seu controle de velocidade é meu inimigo<br>Basta voltar e parar e iniciar apenas como um gênesis

[Mariah Carey]  
>Talvez precise ir devagar, eu não sei<br>Por que aliviar o freio  
>Toda vez que vejo seu rosto<br>Estou fora de controle, ah, eu não sei  
>Como continuar na minha rota<br>Todo dia e noite  
>Ele está viajando pelo meu cérebro<p>

Onde quer que eu vá, ele está passando  
>Viro à direita, ohh, ele está suave com isso<br>Lá no fundo, não quero perdê-lo  
>Ele já sabe que estou disposta a ir<br>Preciso ficar no controle da velocidade

Quando a música terminou, eu virei ao redor com um grande sorriso no meu rosto, mas ele desapareceu quando vi Jasper. Oh, Deus, ele acabou de me ver dançar loucamente no meu quarto? Ele acenou da janela do seu lado e segurava um cartaz que dizia, "Você é uma ótima dançarina!"

Eu sorri e escrevi em um pedaço grande de papel com um marcador permanente, "Obrigada!"

"Estou chegando em um minuto!" Ele escreveu de volta. Então, sua cortina fechou e, em um minuto, a campainha tocou. Eu quase bati minha mãe durante a corrida descendo as escadas.

"Uau, o que causou sua reação exagerada?" Ela perguntou.

"Não é nada." Eu ri.

Eu sou uma idiota apaixonada. É uma obsessão, na verdade. Se alguém soubesse o meu segredo, eu ficaria tão envergonhada. Não é realmente o fato de que eu estou apaixonado por alguém, é por quem eu estou apaixonada. O nome dele é Jasper Whitlock, e ele tem sido meu melhor amigo durante nove anos, indo para dez. Se ele algum dia soubesse que eu tinha fantasias com ele e eu juntos todas as noites, a nossa amizade ficaria manchada. Assim, para salvar a mim mesma desse desgosto, eu não diria a ninguém que eu era secretamente apaixonada pelo melhor amigo para a vida toda. Para mim, nós éramos perfeitos juntos - sabíamos tudo um do outro e podíamos conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Se ele simplesmente se sentisse da mesma forma sobre mim. Eu era completamente apaixonada por ele. Meu irmão, Emmett, era como eu com a sua namorada, Rosalie, agora entrando no segundo ano. Ele era apaixonado por ela no ano passado, enquanto ela tinha um namorado, mas ele foi capaz de ir ao seu baile com ela porque ela e o namorado romperam, o sortudo. Lembro-me do sorriso de Emmett quando ele apresentou todos para Rosalie.

_"Ei, mã__e, pai, Alice e Jasper, esta é a minha namorada, Rosalie Swan. Rose, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha mãe, Esme, meu pai, Carlisle, minha irmã, Alice, e nosso amigo, Jasper. Rosalie gosta de compras, consertar carros, e seu time favorito é o Giants. Mamãe e Alice gostam de fazer compras e Jasper e Carlisle amam carros e os Giants"._

Durante o verão, eles foram inseparáveis, e Rosalie se tornou minha melhor amiga mulher. Ela era meio que a minha melhor amiga antes disso porque nossas mães eram melhores amigos, mas o fato de que ela estava agora namorando o meu irmão nos aproximou e, agora, eu a veria todos os dias na escola.

Lembro-me de Rosalie, minha mãe e eu conversando sobre compras e lojas que amamos, enquanto os meninos assistiam baseball em nossa tela plana. Então, Rosalie consertou o carro de Emmett enquanto Jasper me levou pela cidade. Aqueles eram os bons velhos tempos, quando eu tinha Jasper só para mim, e eu tinha uma paixãozinha por ele. Agora, a minha paixão por ele era tão grande que eu corava quando nos abraçávamos, ou quando ele me cumprimentava. Eu estava caidinha por ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Mais uma tradução começando... como vc's podem ver, essa é uma fic Alice & Jasper! Resolvi diversificar um pouco... espero que vc's gostem..._

_Essa tradução é em homenagem à minha irmããã__ virtual, __**Carol Waldorf**__! Que azucrinou minha vida pra traduzir uma fic Alice x Jasper... rsrsrs_

_Pretendo postar aqui aos sábados!_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Eu mentiria

_**He'd never tell you  
>But he can play guitar<br>I think he can see through everything but my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My God, he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make-up<br>And pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes, I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>And he loves to argue  
>Oh, and it kills me<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him…  
>if you ask me if I love him…<br>I'd lie**_

Ele nunca te diria,  
>Mas ele sabe tocar guitarra<br>Eu acho que ele pode ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração  
>Meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar é<br>Meu Deus, ele é lindo.  
>Então eu coloco a minha maquiagem<br>E rezo por um milagre

Sim, eu poderia te dizer  
>Que a cor preferida dele é verde<br>E ele adora discutir  
>Oh, e isso me mata<br>Sua irmã é linda  
>Ele tem os olhos do pai<br>E se você me perguntar se eu o amo…  
>se você me perguntar se eu o amo…<br>Eu mentiria

**I'd lie – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Eu <strong>**mentiria**

_**Alice POV**_

Eu poderia perfeitamente ter Jasper, mas havia apenas um obstáculo no meu caminho - Maria Perez. Foi um erro meu, na verdade, porque eu tinha acabado de perguntar a ele o que tinha feito no fim de semana porque estava quase na hora de eu começar o ensino médio, e nós deveríamos sair. Ele disse que estava ocupado e tinha um primeiro encontro com essa garota. Bem, o que aconteceu com o nosso "encontro"? Ele levava a mim, Rosalie e Emmett o tempo todo ao cinema, assim como um grupo de amigos. Eu sentia falta daqueles dias.

"Bem, pessoal." Jasper disse, atirando seu braço sobre meu ombro. "Eu tenho uma namorada nova. O nome dela é Maria Perez, uma aluna do último ano." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e sorriu como, bem, um idiota apaixonado.

Enquanto o meu coração despedaçou, eu fingi um sorriso. "Isso é ótimo, estou feliz por você".

Meu irmão teve uma resposta estúpida. "Namorando uma mulher mais velha. Quente." Emmett disse, rindo. Sua namorada e nossa vizinha do outro lado da rua, Rosalie Swan, bateu-lhe na cabeça, e eu abafei uma risada.

"Uma resposta mais inteligente, por favor?" Ela perguntou, revirando os olhos. "Como o que Alice disse".

Emmett suspirou exatamente como uma criança que tinha sido apanhada roubando um cookie do pote de biscoitos. "Estou muito feliz por você, cara." Ele disse, batendo nas costas de Jasper.

"Obrigado, cara. E obrigado pela compreensão, Alice. Podemos sair outra vez. Quero dizer, nós nos vemos todos os dias, e eu prometo que não vou passar cada momento com Maria. Você é a segunda garota mais importante na minha vida, certo, irmã?"

Ugh! Eu odiava quando ele dizia que eu era sua irmã! Eu queria ser sua namorada! Talvez ele precisasse de alguém mais alto e mais escuro do que eu. Sim, era provavelmente isso.

"Sim, mano." Eu disse, dando um soco no seu braço de brincadeira, tentando flertar, mas não saía como flertar com ele. Éramos brincalhões um com o outro assim, mas não era realmente flertando.

"Como você a conheceu?" Emmett perguntou. Eu realmente não queria ouvir mais nada sobre essa garota porque eu estava com tanto ciúme que eu explodiria a qualquer segundo agora, mas, sendo sua melhor amiga, eu tive que ouvi-lo divagar sobre a forma como Maria era "tãããããooo quente" e seus beijos eram doces trilhas de mel do seu queixo ao pescoço. Por que ele tinha que ser tão descritivo sobre a cadela? Eu estava rangendo os dentes com tanta força que eles começaram a moer. Se eu estava brava agora, imagine o quão terrível seria ver o primeiro dia de aula do casal feliz na escola na segunda. Oh, Deus.

"O namorado dela tinha acabado de terminar com ela, ela estava chorando e eu a fiz sentir-se melhor, conversando e caminhando com ela ao redor do parque... muito em breve, nós nos apaixonamos, bem, ela me convidou para sair e eu não pude recusar, sendo o cavalheiro que minha mãe me ensinou a ser. Não foi tão difícil, quero dizer, ela era tão inocente e uma líder de torcida, ao mesmo tempo".

Amordace-me. Agora. E Jasper ainda tinha o braço em volta dos meus ombros, por algum motivo idiota... era tão estranho agora porque ele tinha uma namorada. Emmett tinha o braço em volta da cintura de Rosalie e eles olhavam um para o outro, como bobos verdadeiramente apaixonados.

"Você é tão linda, querida." Emmett disse, olhando carinhosamente para Rosalie.

"Eu sei. Eu te amo." Ela disse docemente e sedutoramente, batendo os olhos. "Agora, beije-me, seu bobo!"

"É isso aí, baby".

Ela se inclinou sobre o peito dele e sorriu para ele enquanto ele beijava seus lábios carnudos e rosados e os dedos dela enroscaram no cabelo dele. Em seguida, os sons de animais começaram. Isso só me deixou ainda mais com ciúmes. Mais pessoas felizes apaixonadas. Fôda-me agora. Ouvir a sua conversa apaixonada e interminável sobre sua nova namorada e vendo o seu irmão apalpar sua namorada enquanto você era a única garota solteira não era a melhor coisa do mundo, confie em mim.

Seu discurso encantador (perceba meu sarcasmo), foi interrompido pelo meu outro irmão, Edward, e sua esposa Bella, e sua filha de três anos, Renesmee (em homenagem à nossa mãe e à mãe de Bella). Edward estava quicando uma bola de basquete enquanto caminhava em nossa direção, segurando a mão de Bella ao mesmo tempo. A outra mão de Bella estava ocupada pela sua pequena filha. Edward e Bella tinham 23 anos e, no início, eu não entendi por que nossas mães eram tão próximas na idade deles, mas quando fiquei mais velha, minha mãe e Renée, a mãe de Bella, me disseram que eles foram adotados. Mas havia algo em seus olhos que disse que eles estavam encobrindo algo que eles não queriam dizer a mim, ou Emmett, ou Rosalie. Elas nunca quiseram que suas filhas, Rosalie e eu, ficássemos sozinhas, principalmente com os meninos. Elas confiavam em Emmett e Jasper, então estava bem para nós mesmos.

"Oi, tia Ali! Oi, tia Rosie!" Renesmee, ou Nessie, gritou para nós, e ela pulou em meus braços primeiro, e depois nos de Rosalie. Eu era a tia do lado do pai de Nessie e Rosalie era a tia do lado da mãe de Nessie. Nós duas a cobrimos com beijos e, em seguida, abraçamos nossos irmãos mais velhos.

"Posso brincar com a Cynthia?" Nessie perguntou alegremente.

Minha irmã mais nova, Cynthia, que também tinha três anos, estava lá dentro, brincando com nossos pais, mas eu sabia que eles adorariam a pausa das Barbies, ou o que quer que Cynthia estivesse brincando, e eles quereriam ter um tempo juntos antes que ambos voltassem para seus trabalhos de médico e professora.

"Claro, vá em frente." Eu disse, e ela alegremente pulou dos braços de Rosalie e correu para brincar com Cynthia, gritando "VAMOS BRINCAR DE BARBIE E PRINCESAS!" Os pais dela a seguiram para dentro, e eu podia ouvir saudações felizes da varanda da frente.

Nós rimos de suas travessuras, e Emmett anunciou, "Vamos nadar! E depois jogar basquete! Temos pressa antes do último dia de verão escapar diante dos nossos olhos!"

"Acalme-se, querido, é só meio-dia." Rosalie disse com uma risadinha. Ele a pegou pela cintura e correu para o lado da piscina. Ela estava gritando, "COLOQUE-ME NO CHÃO!", antes que ela foi jogada na piscina com um grande splash. Ela veio para cima, com falta de ar e empurrando seu cabelo loiro agora molhado do rosto. "Estou totalmente pegando você por isso, Cullen!" Ela rosnou.

"Eu só queria te ver molhada, Rosalizzle." Ele explodiu de tanto rir.

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Nunca me chame disso de novo".

"Casal interessante, né?" Jasper perguntou-me, levando-me ao lado da piscina.

Eu ri. "Sim, meu irmão é tão estranho..."

"BALA DE CANHÃO!" Emmett gritou, e houve um forte splash. "Ei, esguicho, entre!" Emmett gritou depois de saltar para brincar com Rosalie.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Jasper disse, "Primeiro as damas!", levantando-me no ar e jogando-me na água. Eu gritei, "JASPER!" quando ele me seguiu rapidamente para dentro.

"Você não estava esperando isso, hein, Ali?" Ele riu. Ele fez um pouco de cócegas na minha barriga e, em seguida, as borboletas começaram. Ele estava flertando comigo, mas ele nem sequer sabe disso!

"Você é tão mau." Eu resmunguei em um tom de flerte, empurrando-o para longe e começando a nadar, mas ele me puxou de volta para ele. Brincamos assim por um tempo até que nosso casal tornou-se um quarteto e fomos jogar vôlei na água.

Após algumas horas de brincar na piscina e fazer balas de canhão, mamãe saiu com um prato de cookies na mão. "Vocês querem comer depois de nadar? Eu sei que vocês vão se secar e vai levar uns 30 minutos..."

"Claro, mãe!" Emmett disse, rindo, mas ela segurou o prato para longe das mãos dele.

"Primeiro as damas." Ela repreendeu, dando para Rosalie e eu o prato. Tivemos que dar os cookies aos rapazes, e Emmett estava feliz com isso porque Rosalie estava realmente o alimentando. Jasper e eu pegamos um cookie, e as nossas mãos escovaram. Eu girei meus cabelos nervosamente.

"Desculpe..." Eu murmurei, sentindo meu rosto aquecer.

"Sim, um pouco estranho, espero não ter enlouquecido você..." Ele murmurou.

"COOKIES!" Cynthia e Nessie gritaram ao mesmo tempo, interrompendo o momento de constrangimento entre nós. Elas comeram os cookies restantes e, em seguida, voltaram para dentro da casa com a mamãe.

Jogamos um pouco de basquete depois de comer. Os rapazes tiraram suas camisas para jogar e Rosalie e Bella olharam para os seus caras em admiração. Tentei não olhar para o peito bem tonificado e musculoso de Jasper e seus braços... oh, Deus. Eu me perderia se fizesse isso. Eu quase babei até Bella estalar os dedos na minha cara.

"Meninos contra meninas, vamos lá, Alice!"

Pisquei algumas vezes, percebendo que meus olhos tinham ficado vidrados. "Oh! Claro..." Isso foi tão constrangedor.

"Você pode me bloquear, Alice." Jasper permitiu. "Já que os outros estão ocupados..."

"Sim".

Rosalie estava driblando pelo pátio enquanto Emmett estava tentando pegar a bola. Ela disparou e marcou, enquanto os caras gemeram.

"Você vai cair." Eu disse a Jasper, e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"É aí que você está errada." Ele disse, despenteando meu cabelo brincando. As meninas comemoraram quando Bella fez uma cesta e deu uma volta em Edward.

"Não me deixe vencer, Edward." Ela reclamou.

"Amor, eu sempre vou deixar você vencer." Eles compartilharam um beijo doce e, de repente, eu tinha uma bola empurrada em minhas mãos. Saltei para a ação e corri para a cesta. Senti o peito nu de Jasper contra as minhas costas, tentando pegar a bola entre as minhas pernas. Já que eu era pequena, eu usava essa vantagem para ter a bola mais baixa, em vez de mais alta. Ele era bom e agradável em mim. E quente... tudo de repente, meus joelhos estavam fracos, e escorreguei para o chão, suada e tonta e olhando para Jasper, enquanto a bola rolou para fora da minha mão. Eu tinha derretido em uma poça de Alice no chão. Ah, maldição. Eu tinha certeza que estava corando muito porque eu simplesmente desmaiei. Por causa do seu abdômen sexy e delicioso. Oh, meu Deus. Meus olhos viajaram até os dele, e eu apreciei olhar para seus olhos azuis com pontos de verde neles. Tão encantador... suspirei involuntariamente. E o seu cabelo... como eu queria passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos loiros... eu logo me perdi nos meus pensamento e seus olhos. Ele me tirou o fôlego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Hum, que situação horrível, ouvir o cara que vc ama contando sobre a nova namorada... e quem é que não desmaiaria com o abdômen do Jasper colado em vc... *suspira*..._

_Deixem bastante reviews e posto o próximo cap. no sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Pule, então caia

_**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face**_

_**You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh  
>I´ve never been so wrapped up,<br>Honey, I like the way you´re everything I´ve ever wanted**_

_**I had time to think it oh – over and all I can say is come closer,  
>Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me<strong>_

Bem, eu gusto do jeito como seu cabelo cai em seu rosto

Você tem as chaves para mim, eu amo cada sarda do seu rosto, oh  
>Eu nunca estive tão envolvida,<br>Querido, eu gosto do jeito como você é tudo o que eu sempre quis

Eu tive tempo para pensar nisso, oh – tudo o que posso dizer é se aproxime,  
>Respire fundo e pule, então caia em mim.<p>

**Jump then fall – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Pule, então caia<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

"Você está bem?" Jasper perguntou, preocupação enlaçada em seu tom. "Você pode sentar-se se quiser, eu sei que está quente".

_Você é quente._ Eu queria dizer. Jasper me puxou aos meus pés e eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Eu estava com a língua presa até que percebi que ele estava esperando eu responder-lhe. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e baixei os olhos para o chão.

"Ok, eu vou assistir vocês jogarem." Eu disse com desdém.

"Vou sentar-me também, é injusto para as meninas." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Vamos lá".

Depois de alguns minutos assistindo nossos amigos jogando, ele me perguntou, "Você quer ir ao cinema com Maria e eu? Minha melhor amiga e minha namorada saindo comigo seria muito divertido".

Eu não seria uma terceira roda. Então, dei-lhe um sorriso de desculpas e disse, "Não, está tudo bem. Vocês dois vão se divertir".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Positivo, vá em frente. Você é jovem apenas uma vez".

"Por que você e eu não sentamos no meu carro enquanto você me ouve tocar violão? Você pode me dizer se ela vai gostar desta música." Jasper acabou de tirar sua licença para dirigir e ele gostava de levar-me ao redor da cidade enquanto ele tocava seu violão. Só o pensamento me fez desmaiar. Ele faria 17 no dia 17 de outubro. Eu faria 15 em 09 de abril.

"Eu estou aqui para isso." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. Eu simplesmente fingiria que a música era sobre mim. Era piegas e romântico, assim como eu previa, mas ouvir o seu belo sotaque do sul era o céu puro. Eu pulei quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Ei, esguicho, mamãe disse que é hora de voltar para casa para jantar." Emmett disse. "Vejo você amanhã, Jasper".

"Tchau, homem." Jasper disse, acenando. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim enquanto eu saí atordoada.

"Tchau, Jasper." Eu disse alegremente. Ele me deu um grande abraço e me virou, enquanto eu ria. "Você é tão doce como uma torta de maçã".

"Ah, obrigado, melhor amiga. Vejo você por aí, querida. Te amo." Ele disse, acenando enquanto se afastava e voltava para sua casa, que era vizinha à minha.

"Também te amo." Eu suspirei. Eu apenas fiquei ali, olhando, até que alguém me tocou por trás. "Oh!" Ofeguei, assustada, e me virei. "Rosalie..."

"Só queria dizer adeus. E... o que você estava olhando?"

"Nada".

"Eu conheço esse olhar!" Rosalie disse, entendimento cruzando seu rosto.

Tentei cobrir meu rubor. "Que olhar?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. Ela não estava comprando isso. Ela me olhou por tanto tempo que eu tive que desviar o olhar. Olhei para ela algumas vezes, mas ela continuou fazendo seus olhos esbugalharem e sorrindo largamente. Era realmente estranho.

"Rose, você está me assustando. Pare com isso".

"Você está apaixonada por ele, não está?"

"O quê? Não, eu não estou." Eu disse rápida e nervosamente. "Apenas como um amigo, isso é tudo".

"Então, você gosta dele?"

"Sim." Eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que ela acrescentou, "Mais que um amigo?"

"Não, quero dizer - oh, eu não sei!" Exclamei, frustrada. Comecei a caminhar de volta para minha casa, mas Rosalie me puxou de volta.

"Uh-uh, você não vai a lugar nenhum, e pare de mentir para mim. Seu rosto diz tudo. Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar! Você está apaixonada por Jasper, seu melhor amigo homem! Eu sabia disso! Era tão óbvio! Seu olhar fodendo o peito dele, o dia todo! E você parecia um pouco tonta quando ele te levou para dentro do carro para tocar uma música!"

"Eu não sei o que fazer! Estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas ele é totalmente alheio. Estou obcecada." Admiti em voz baixa. "Mas ele está tão apaixonado por Maria".

"Você pode conseguir um novo namorado para deixá-lo com ciúmes, possivelmente um veterano. E, em seguida, falar sem parar sobre esse cara para Jasper... Quero dizer, os caras querem o que os outros caras querem".

"Obrigada, Rosalie. Por favor, não diga a ninguém, especialmente Jasper!" Pedi a ela.

"Você tem a minha palavra".

Emmett dirigiu-se a nós e pegou Rosalie, beijando-a apaixonadamente, e então a colocando de volta para baixo. "Vejo você amanhã, baby. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, meu homem macaco. Vejo vocês amanhã, Emmett e Alice." Ela disse, acenando e atravessando a rua.

"Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?" Emmett perguntou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a minha casa.

Eu dei uma cotovelada nele. "Nada, só conversa de garotas, nada da sua conta!"

"Quando você diz isso assim..."

"Cale-se." Eu resmunguei.

Mais tarde naquela noite, meus pais vieram para o meu quarto para me dizer boa noite.

"Grande dia amanhã, hein?" Papai perguntou. "Ano de caloura... você deve estar nervosa".

"Na verdade, papai, estou muito animada. Meus melhores amigos estão no segundo e no último ano. Senti falta de vê-los no ano passado".

"Boa noite, querida." Ele disse, beijando a minha testa. Ele beijou a minha mãe. "Vejo você na cama – você toda." Mamãe riu, mas tudo que eu pensei é que era EW! Quero dizer, estou feliz que eles ainda estavam apaixonados, mas... observar seus pais em seus trinta e poucos anos se amassando era um pouco estranho. Era romântico, e eu estava feliz com isso.

"Você está animada para a escola amanhã?" Mamãe perguntou, sentada ao lado da minha cama.

"Sim".

"Você sabe, você estava agindo um pouco diferente ao redor de Jasper..." Ela parou. "Seu rosto ficou vermelho quando suas mãos escovaram".

"Oh, não!" Eu gemi, cobrindo meu rosto.

"Você gosta dele, baby?" Ela perguntou, retirando minhas mãos do meu rosto.

"Talvez um pouco... mas, esqueça isso, ele tem uma namorada".

"Vocês são melhores amigos. Talvez ele secretamente ame você e está apenas usando aquela garota para deixá-la com ciúmes".

"Está funcionando".

"Não seja ciumenta. Encontre alguém para fazer ciúmes a ele, e seja você mesma".

"Sim, é isso o que Rosalie disse".

Eu percebi que eu disse a coisa errada quando um olhar conspiratório atravessou seu rosto. "Por favor, não diga a ninguém!"

"Eu juro que não, querida. É o nosso pequeno segredo." Ela se inclinou para beijar minha testa e, em seguida, uma das minhas bochechas. "Boa noite, querida. Eu te amo." Ela disse, tocando levemente a parte superior do meu nariz com o dedo.

"Boa noite, mãe, te amo também".

E eu voltei para o meu mundo de sonhos, quando eu estava nos braços de Jasper, aninhando-me, segura e aquecida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Poxa, que situação... agora que Rose e Esme já sabem da paixão de Alice por Jasper, será que elas vãoa ajudá-la?_

_Deixem reviews e até __..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Quinze

'_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin 'round<br>But in your life you'll do things greater than  
>Dating the boy on the football team<br>But I didn't know it at fifteen**_

Porque quando você tem quinze anos e alguém diz que te ama  
>Você vai acreditar<br>Quando você tem quinze anos e seu primeiro beijo  
>Faz sua cabeça girar<br>Mas na sua vida você fará coisas mehores do que  
>Namorar o menino do time de futebol<br>Mas eu não sabia disso aos quinze anos

**Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Quinze<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

"Oh, crianças, vocês estão crescendo tão rápido!" Mamãe jorrou sobre nós quando estávamos tentando sair pela porta para a escola.

"Você está fazendo-nos sentir velhos!" Papai queixou-se, beijando-me na cabeça e abraçando Emmett. Mamãe beijou Emmett e deixou uma marca de batom na bochecha dele. Ele se esquivou dela. "Ah, _mamãe_!"

"Sim, mesmo garotos grandes e maus do último ano são beijados pela sua mamãe no primeiro dia de escola... tchau, Alice, tenha um ótimo primeiro dia, querida." Ela me envolveu em um abraço enquanto Emmett esfregava seu rosto com fúria.

"Tchau, mãe." Quando olhei para ela, ela foi às lágrimas. "O que há de errado?"

"Minha filhinha está começando o ensino médio." Ela disse, abraçando-me mais perto. "Cuide-se, querida".

"Não se preocupe, eu vou." Assegurei a ela, beijando sua bochecha. Segui Emmett para fora da porta.

"Eu quero dizer tchau!" Cynthia gritou para nós, correndo pela porta e abraçando minhas pernas. Abaixei-me e a peguei.

"Tchau, Cynthia".

"Tchau, Ali! Tchau, Emmett!" Ela disse, beijando-me na bochecha e depois pulando para baixo dos meus braços. Ela puxou as calças de Emmett, tentando chamar sua atenção. "Beija Rosie muito! Tchau!" Então, ela saiu em disparada para dentro da casa.

"Ela é tão hiperativa." Rosalie comentou, vindo até nós.

"Sim, ela puxou isso de mim." Eu ri. "Hey, Rose." Nós nos abraçamos e, em seguida, ela saltou para os braços de Emmett.

"Você esteve me traindo? Ou sua mãe ainda lhe dá beijos de batom?" Rosalie riu.

Emmett gemeu. "Nas duas bochechas. Ela me trata como uma criança!"

"Você gosta disso e você sabe disso." Eu disse, batendo em seu ombro.

"Awwww, meu bebezinho pensa que é tão durão." Rosalie brincou, beliscando uma das bochechas dele e beijando seus lábios.

"Eu sou quando eu preciso ser, querida".

"Você tem um beijo de batom em metade da sua boca." Ela lambeu o dedo e limpou o batom. "Lá vai você, rapazão. Você é tão adorável." Ela arrulhou. "Certo, Alice? Deus, seus músculos!"

"Eca! Não me faça imaginá-lo nu! Mas eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois!" Eu disse, esfregando os dois nas costas.

Meu queixo caiu quando eu vi um carro parar na casa de Jasper. A menina em seu conversível vermelho, o carro que Rosalie queria desesperadamente, buzinou e ele saiu e primeiro acenou para nós. Então, ele entrou e eles se beijaram enquanto se afastavam. Meu estômago embrulhou, e eu não pude entrar no jipe de Emmett rápido o suficiente. Eu pensei que seria uma repetição de como me senti quando ele simplesmente me disse, mas eu me senti pior... muito pior. Era para valer. Esse termo, ver para crer, veio à minha mente, e eu senti lágrimas implorando para sair, mas eu lutei contra elas. A viagem para a escola foi um borrão. Eu não sabia como eu poderia viver um dia vendo-o com _ela._

Pendurei minha mochila no meu ombro e caminhei atrás de Rosalie e Emmett, que estavam de mãos dadas como o casal perfeito, e eu os segui em um escritório com uma mesa e um cartaz que dizia Sra. Cope nele. A senhora de cabelos vermelhos por detrás do balcão olhava por cima dos óculos e sorriu quando nos viu, olhando sobre Emmett com um olhar perverso em seus olhos. Ela estava totalmente atacando-o em sua mente.

"Olá, Emmett, Rosalie, e..."

"Alice Cullen, ela é uma caloura." Emmett disse, levando-me à mesa.

"Sim... eu tenho o seu registro... bem aqui, seus horários." Ela disse, entregando-me a folha de papel, mas ainda olhando para o meu irmão. Foi realmente nojento.

"Obrigada. Pessoal, vocês podem me mostrar onde é a sala 120? Minha sala de chamada***** é Inglês, eu posso ter problemas para encontrar as minhas aulas, no entanto".

_*__Sala de chamada__: sala onde os alunos se reúnem no início das aulas para a chamada e as instruções do dia._

"Oh, eu posso te ajudar." Rosalie disse brilhantemente.

"Obrigada!" Caminhamos para a minha sala, passando por um grupo de meninas que estavam cochichando e rindo.

"Rosalie!" Uma menina com cabelos castanhos e óculos gritou, correndo até ela. "Como vai você?"

"Hey, Ângela. Conheça a minha amiga Alice, ela é uma caloura aqui. Alice, essa é minha amiga desde o ano passado, Ângela".

"Oi, Ângela." Eu disse, balançando a sua mão.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Alice. Qual é a sua primeira aula?"

"Inglês, sala 120".

"Legal! Minha irmã, Bree, está lá, você vai gostar dela".

"Obrigada pela informação. É bom saber que eu já tenho um amigo na sala de aula".

"Boa sorte lá." Ela disse, sorrindo. Ela e Rosalie saíram quando cheguei à porta. Eu me sentei ao lado de uma ruiva e sussurrei, "Oi" baixinho.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Oi, eu sou a Maggie. Esta é Bree." Ela disse, apontando para a morena de cabelos encaracolados ao lado dela. As duas acenaram para mim.

"Como foi o seu verão?" Eu perguntei.

"Foi divertido... agora no ensino médio, eu me sinto muito mais velha! Meninos mais velhos, aqui vamos nós." Maggie deu uma risadinha.

"Eu já tenho um namorado. Ele é um estudante do segundo ano, seu nome é Diego. Estou quase pronta para o meu baile de debutante em maio".

"Isso é muito tempo." Eu ri. "Mas, sorte a sua... eu estou solteira, e Maggie, você também?"

"Sim, esperançosamente vou encontrar alguém! A propósito, Alice, quantos anos você tem? Você realmente empilhou na maquiagem…"

"Eu tenho 14 anos. Terei 15 em 09 de abril. Estou tentando impressionar Jasper Whitlock. Ele é do penúltimo ano. E, para impressioná-lo, vou encontrar um rapaz do último ano para deixá-lo com ciúmes. Jasper é o meu melhor amigo." Parecia tão natural compartilhar isso com outras garotas agora.

"Ooooh! Você vai, menina!" Maggie riu. "E tentar nos arranjar algum para o baile".

"Isso é um dado." Eu ri. "Meu irmão pode nos levar, ele é um veterano." Os olhos de Maggie se arregalaram. "Mas, nem sequer pense nisso. Ele tem uma namorada, e ele disse que a amaria para sempre".

"Senhoras, por favor, prestem atenção... vamos ter um bom começo no ensino médio." O professor, Sr. Berty, nos interrompeu. "O livro que estamos lendo é _O Sol é Para Todos _e a peça que estamos lendo é _Romeu e Julieta_... estaremos aprendendo a escrever ensaios..." Ele falou e falou monotonamente, enquanto Maggie, Bree e eu trocamos rolar de olhos. A única coisa boa que estávamos fazendo era a leitura de Romeu e Julieta, mas teríamos que esperar até o semestre da primavera! Bem, isso era chato.

Minhas aulas seguintes foram de Matemática, História, Ciência, Fotografia, e depois do almoço, aula de culinária. No almoço, eu estava pegando livros do meu armário quando um rapaz veio até mim e recostou-se no armário próximo ao meu.

"Hey." Ele começou, fazendo-me olhar para cima, surpresa.

"Oh, oi".

"Eu não te vi por aqui antes".

"Eu sou uma caloura, é por isso. Eu sou Alice Cullen, a propósito... você conhece o meu irmão, Emmett?"

"Sim, eu conheço todo mundo e tudo sobre esta escola. Prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Royce King. Meu sobrenome se encaixa na minha situação, eu sou o rei da escola. Quarterback***** do time de futebol... estou tão feliz que este é o meu último ano. Mas eu tive que repeti-lo porque falhei em Inglês no ano passado".

_*****__Quarterback__ é uma posição do futebol americano. Jogadores de tal posição são membros da equipe ofensiva do time (do qual são geralmente líderes) e alinham-se sozinhos atrás da linha central, no meio da linha ofensiva. Sua função também inclui o início da maioria das jogadas, além da chamada de sinais antes da saída da bola._

Olhei para ele por alguns segundos. Uau. Ele era quente - tão bonito como Jasper, agradável e forte, com músculos, ele estava no último ano pela segunda vez _e_ era um jogador de futebol. Ele parecia muito agradável.

Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. "Você se importaria de ser minha tutora? Você parece inteligente e com idade suficiente para estar no último ano. Pensei que você fosse do último ano, juro por Deus".

Eu pisquei. "Sério?"

"Sim, você é muito bonita. Na verdade, você é muito linda. Eu tenho uma coisa por garotas pequenas com cabelos escuros".

"Uau... Estou lisonjeada." Meu coração pulou, e eu sabia que poderia usar esse cara para fazer ciúmes a Jasper. Além disso, eu estava meio que caidinha por esse cara também. Ele estava me ajudando a superar Jasper! "Eu adoraria ser sua tutora." Eu disse olhando para ele de debaixo dos meus cílios. Eu li em uma revista que isso faz os caras se apaixonarem por você instantaneamente. Eu não conseguia fazer isso com Jasper porque eu não queria que ele se sentisse desconfortável. Mas esse cara acabou de me conhecer, então poderia funcionar. "Mas você tem que vir à minha casa. Meus pais são um pouco..." Eu dei a ele um pequeno encolher de ombros e balancei minha cabeça.

"Exagerados? Superprotetores?"

"Exatamente, é como... mas eu sei que eles me amam, e é por isso que eles são muito protetores comigo. Eles não me deixam ir a lugar nenhum sozinha com rapazes, exceto com meu irmão e meu melhor amigo, Jasper".

"Estou extremamente feliz que eu conheci você, Allison".

"Ah, é Alice." Deixei escapar uma risadinha. "E eu também estou feliz que conheci você, Royce".

"Alice... desculpe. Eu acabei de terminar com a minha namorada... minha mente vagueia, às vezes." Ele se desculpou.

"Oh, está tudo bem".

"Posso ir à sua casa nesta sexta-feira? Eu gostaria de conhecer seus pais?"

"Parece bom. Vou perguntar aos meus pais primeiro. Mas tenho certeza que eles vão aprovar".

"Eu estarei no meu melhor comportamento. Hey, não deixe de vir à minha festa de aniversário de 19 anos no próximo mês".

"E-eu estarei lá." Prometi.

"Sim, todo mundo vai estar lá. Bom, eu vou te ver por aí... Alice. Sorriso bonito, por sinal." Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. "Posso levá-la até a sua próxima aula depois do almoço?"

"Eu não me importo." Eu disse, minha voz quase um sussurro.

"Bom." Então, ele virou e foi embora. Comecei a fazer uma dancinha na frente do meu armário e gritinhos, até que senti um toque no meu ombro.

"Oi, Alice." Jasper disse, me dando um abraço. "Eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha namorada, Maria".

A menina hispânica estendeu a mão para mim e me deu um sorriso falso. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice. Então, você é amiga de Jasper?"

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso falso de volta. "Melhor amiga dela. Nós fazemos _tudo_ juntos".

"Jazzy, por que você não sai com Mike e Tyler por um seg... Alice e eu gostaríamos de conversar _sozinhas_".

"Vejo você em um minuto, querida." Ele disse, beijando seus lábios enquanto eu apertei meus olhos.

"Tchau, baby." Ela disse docemente, e então virou para mim, encarando. "Cai fora. Ele é meu".

"Oh, não há problema. Não seja ciumenta. Eu já tenho um namorado. Um jogador de futebol do último ano, Royce King".

Eu poderia jurar que vi um flash de ciúme em seu rosto, mas ela se recompôs. "Muito bem então. Nada para eu me preocupar. Tchau, _Annie._" Ela sorriu.

"Foi um prazer conhecer você, _Mildred_." Eu disse, piscando. Ela bufou e se virou nos seus calcanhares. Eu estava tão orgulhosa de mim mesma! Eu já tinha duas amigas na minha classe e um namorado... e eu tinha atingido aquela vadia com seus peitos e cabelos falsos de volta! Eu me senti como dançando.

Eu me diverti na hora do almoço com Bree, seu namorado, Diego, Maggie, Rosalie e Emmett. Infelizmente, Jasper estava com Maria e o grupo de amigos estúpidos dela. Royce se juntou a nós mais tarde, flertando comigo o tempo todo. Emmett e Rosalie escaparam alguns minutos antes de Royce se aproximar, para ter um momento privado no armário do zelador. Isso era tão perverso!

"Oi, eu sou Maggie." Maggie disse, jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro quando se apresentou à Royce. "Você tem alguns amigos?"

"Claro que sim".

"Legal... bem, vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Vamos, Bree e Diego." Os três nos deixaram sozinhos, até que esta menina com cabelos castanhos se aproximou de nós.

"Oi. Meu nome é Vera... você viu minha amiga Rosalie?"

"Eu sou Alice. Ela está no armário do zelador, dando uns amassos em Emmett!" Eu disse, revirando os olhos.

"Obrigada. Acho que vou voltar para John." Ela disse, encolhendo os ombros e indo embora.

"Eu não me canso dos seus bonitos dedinhos." Royce disse, beijando cada um deles e fazendo-me corar. Quando o almoço terminou, ele segurou minha mão e, com a outra mão, ele carregou meus livros enquanto caminhamos para a minha sala de aula. Todos se apoiaram contra os armários e começaram a sussurrar entre si e rindo.

_"Que surpresa... sua nova garota é um__a caloura"._

_"Qual é __o nome dela?"_

_"Eles parecem tão bem juntos"__._

_"Deus, ela é pequena!" _

_"Eu não posso acreditar que ele não me escolhe__u!"_

_"Ele é um babaca"._

_"Ela é tão bonit__a"._

_"Ele é quente!"_

"Não se preocupe com eles, baby, é apenas sobre você e eu." Royce disse, esfregando círculos no meu braço quando paramos na minha sala de aula. "Te amo." Ele deu uma bitoca na minha bochecha antes de ir embora. Coloquei minha mão na minha bochecha. Ainda estava quente, assim como a minha mão. A sensação lá não ia embora.

Meu primeiro namorado! Jasper, ou não Jasper, isso era ótimo! Ele ficaria tão ciumento se ele estivesse realmente na minha!

Eu estava fora até que cheguei em casa e anunciei, "Eu tenho um namorado!"

"_Claaaaaaro_ que você tem, Alice!" Emmett gargalhou.

"Então, você pegou Jasper?" Rosalie perguntou, rindo e me puxando para o lado.

"Não... Eu consegui um garoto do último ano para deixá-lo com ciúmes!" Eu cantei.

"Bom para você!"

Corri para dentro da casa para contar à minha mãe. Eu poderia contar a ela tudo agora!

"Você viu alguém que você gostou?" Mamãe perguntou quando entrei na cozinha onde ela estava fazendo um lanche para nós.

Balancei minha cabeça, sentindo meu rosto aquecer. Mamãe tocou meu rosto e sorriu. "Você está corando. Querida, eu tenho o direito de saber quem você ama".

Eu ri. "Ele está no ultimo ano, é um jogador de futebol... ele gosta de mim também".

"Então, quem era ele? Conte-me tudo".

"Royce King. Ele é o rei da escola, então seu nome se encaixa na sua situação. Ele é tão... gostoso! Ele disse que me amava hoje e ele me beijou na bochecha! Está tudo bem se ele vier nesta sexta-feira para eu ser a tutora dele?"

"Isso é um pouco rápido, e o que aconteceu com Jasper?"

"Eu vou dizer a ele amanhã para deixá-lo com ciúmes! Mas agora temos um encontro em nossa casa!"

"Está tudo bem por mim. Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo".

"Ambos podem. Ele disse que eu tinha um sorriso bonito e eu parecia uma veterana! Dá pra acreditar?"

"Bem, eu acho que o amor à primeira vista _pode_ acontecer..." Mamãe parou, encolhendo os ombros.

"É melhor você acreditar nisso!" Eu disse alegremente.

Passei a noite inteira dançando no meu quarto as canções de amor. Eu me senti como se estivesse voando e girando ao redor... o beijo foi maravilhoso. Ele era aquele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tadinha da Alice vendo Jasper com Maria… e esse Royce, boa coisa ele não está aprontando... Alice é tão inocente que vai acabar se machucando... o que será que Jasper vai achar de tudo isso?_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Hey, Stephen

'_**Cause I can help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself**_

Porque eu não posso evitar se você parece um anjo  
>Não posso evitar se eu quero te beijar na chuva, então<br>Venha sentir essa mágica que eu venho sentindo desde que te conheci  
>Não posso evitar se não há mais ninguém<br>Mmm, eu não posso me segurar

**Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Hey, Stephen<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

"Royce queria que eu fosse." Eu disse à minha mãe, mas ela franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

"Mande-o vir aqui. Eu quero ver como ele é. Seu pai e Emmett não estarão aqui e eu não gosto de ficar sozinha, ou tendo você ficando sozinha na casa de um menino porque eu nem conheço esse rapaz!"

Na sexta-feira depois da escola, Royce insistiu em levar-me para casa e então poderíamos ter o nosso encontro de estudo na minha casa. Ele estava tão apaixonado por mim e continuava correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo e sussurrando palavras doces no meu ouvido. Notei Jasper olhando para ele pelas suas costas, e sorri para mim mesma. Royce e eu saímos do carro e ele me acompanhou até minha casa. Toquei a campainha, e minha mãe abriu a porta. Emmett e Rosalie estavam na casa dela e meu pai ainda estava no trabalho, por isso era apenas minha mãe e Cynthia que ele conheceria.

"Oi, mãe. Este é o meu novo namorado, Royce. Querido, esta é a minha mãe, Esme." Eu disse timidamente, apertando-me mais perto no seu lado. Ele me abraçou ao redor da minha cintura, mas moveu a mão para cima um pouco quando minha mãe olhou para baixo com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen. Vejo onde Alice conseguiu sua aparência. Vocês são lindas".

Mamãe corou. "Bem, obrigada. Venham, talvez mais tarde vocês dois possam assistir a um filme e aconchegar-se no sofá juntos".

"Devemos ir até o seu quarto?" Royce perguntou.

"Sim, isso seria bom, agradável e silencioso." Eu comecei, mas minha mãe entrou na conversa.

"Sinto muito, mas vocês dois precisam ficar aqui em baixo. Ela só pode ir até lá com as meninas".

"Mãe!" Eu sussurrei, envergonhada. "Nós estamos apenas indo estudar".

"Não tem problema, Sra. Cullen".

"É apenas Esme. Aqui, sentem-se à mesa. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos".

Eu passei três horas tentando explicar o enredo da história para ele, mas ele balançou a cabeça. "Sua beleza está me distraindo. Desculpe, baby".

"Tudo bem. Podemos assistir a um filme. Venha." Peguei sua mão e nos sentamos no sofá. Liguei um filme enquanto minha mãe se sentou em uma cadeira, lendo, mas às vezes olhando para nós. Ela estava lendo uma história para Cynthia e brincando com ela, mas nos espiando ao mesmo tempo. Eu odiava quando ela me tratava como um bebê assim. Eu poderia me cuidar! Eu soltei a mão de Royce para falar com ela.

"Desculpe, querido, mas eu preciso dizer à minha mãe para parar de olhar para nós".

"Vá em frente, querida".

"Mãe!" Eu assobiei. "Pare com isso! Nós estamos bem!"

"Eu estarei observando vocês dois como um falcão... especialmente ele. Mas apenas me ignore e assista ao filme".

"Você não quer que eu seja feliz? Eu estou feliz agora!"

"Claro que sim, querida. Eu só não quero que ele tente qualquer coisa".

"Oh, ele não vai. Ele é completamente inocente. Eu sei que ele me ama".

"Ok, divirta-se".

"Alice, eu senti a falta de ter você comigo, baby!" Royce disse, puxando-me mais próximo ao seu lado até a minha cabeça estar contra o seu peito e seus braços estarem ao redor da minha cintura, cruzando as mãos no meu estômago. Ele beijou meus lábios algumas vezes e minha cabeça girou. Eu nem mesmo estava assistindo ao filme, apenas olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu também senti sua falta." Eu respirei. "E eu te amo".

"Sim, você sabe que eu também te amo, baby." Ele disse, sorrindo. Ele lentamente colocou o braço em volta de mim quando a minha mãe desconfiadamente olhou para suas mãos no meu estômago, e ele arrastou seus dedos para cima e para baixo no meu braço. Aquelas malditas borboletas simplesmente não iriam embora! Comecei a sentir frio e aninhei-me ainda mais perto dele.

"Estou tremendo." Eu murmurei.

"Aqui está um cobertor." Ele disse cansadamente, colocando-o sobre nós dois. Enrolei minhas pernas sob mim e fechei os olhos.

Quando o filme acabou, ele beijou meu rosto para me acordar. "Querida, eu tenho que ir para casa... vejo você na escola segunda-feira".

"Tchau, baby." Eu disse, e gemi um pouco quando ele beijou meus lábios.

"Eu não posso resistir a você." Ele disse arrumando as coisas enquanto ainda me beijava.

Eu ri e o empurrei para fora da porta. "Vá." Eu vi meu pai sair do seu carro quando ele passou Royce, e corri para apresentá-los um ao outro.

"Oi, pai. Este é Royce, o meu namorado. Royce, este é o meu pai, Carlisle".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor." Royce disse educadamente, apertando a mão do papai com firmeza. "Vou cuidar muito bem da sua filha".

"Dirija com cuidado para casa. Eu certamente espero que você cuide bem de Alice".

Ele parecia tão bom voltando para o seu carro, mas eu tive que entrar porque estava ficando frio. Meu pai me seguiu, mas manteve sua boca fechada até que viu a mamãe. "Ele parece bem... o que você achou, Esme?"

"Bom..." Minha mãe disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e caminhando em nossa direção. "Ele é... decente".

Eu suspirei. "Ele é perfeito, mamãe. Absolutamente perfeito. Oh, Deus, eu estou apaixonada por dois caras de uma vez!"

"Deixe-me dizer algo a você que eu li em uma revista, um conselho que minha mãe me disse quando eu tinha a sua idade... encontre um cara que te chame de linda, em vez de quente, que liga de volta quando você desligar na cara dele, que ficará deitado sob as estrelas e ouvindo o seu batimento cardíaco, ou ficará acordado só para te ver dormir... espere pelo menino que beija a sua testa, que quer mostrá-la para o mundo quando você está usando moletons, que segura a sua mão na frente dos amigos dele, que acha que você é tão bonita sem maquiagem. Aquele que está constantemente lembrando o quanto ele se preocupa e como ele é sortudo por ter você... Aquele que vira para os seus amigos e diz, 'aquela é ela'."

"Bem, ele sempre diz que me ama. E ele me viu dormir... e ele me chamou de linda algumas vezes... e eu nunca usaria moletons... e ele não pode parar de segurar a minha mão enquanto estamos na escola... e eu nunca vou sem maquiagem..."

"Você já conheceu os amigos dele?"

"Hum... bem, ele é amigo de todos. Por favor, mãe, eu não preciso disso agora! Eu estou apaixonada por ele! Eu vou casar com ele algum dia".

"Eu não iria tão longe, querida".

Eu fui até meu quarto e vi Jasper em seu quarto, falando ao telefone. Parecia que ele estava discutindo com alguém, espero que seja com a sua namorada. Escrevi em um bloco de notas, "O que há de errado?"

"Cansado de drama." Ele escreveu de volta quando desligou.

"Sinto muito." Eu escrevi. Ele sorriu e acenou.

Liguei a música e comecei a dançar antes de ir dormir. Eu o notei abrir sua cortina e ele sorriu e a fechou novamente.

Eu não poderia evitar estar apaixonada por Jasper, que parecia um anjo, e Royce, que era o cara quente e mau... eu teria que ver quem me convidasse para sair primeiro. Eu estava amando Royce mais porque ele me disse que me amava. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

O meu sonho me disse que eu amava Jasper mais porque eu estava beijando-o na chuva e, em seguida, me vi com as minhas amigos no meu sofá, dizendo a elas sobre como eu o conheci... era uma história completamente diferente.

_A primeira vez que eu __vi Jasper foi nos Jogos de Verão, no ano passado. Um homem chamado Aro continuava me pedindo para dançar e eu dizia não porque ele era velho demais para mim. A sétima, ou oitava vez, que ele me pediu, eu gritei, 'Não, ok?' Meu rosto estava quente com lágrimas, corri para uma mesa próxima, sentei-me em uma cadeira e coloquei a cabeça para baixo e chorei. Eu sentia falta dos meus amigos tanto e desejei que eles não estivessem todos na piscina É por isso que eu decidi participar da equipe de natação no ano seguinte. Como eu estava chorando, um menino que parecia ter 15 anos bateu no meu ombro. Eu pensei que era Aro, então eu gritei, 'Vá embora!' O menino disse, 'Por que você quer que eu vá embora? __Você ainda nem me conheceu!'_

_Eu disse__, 'Sério?' e olhei para cima. _Ah, não, ele é realmente quente e eu estou chorando! Eu estou terrível! Ele provavelmente vai me dizer que eu tenho uma meleca saindo do meu nariz!

_Mas__, para minha surpresa, ele limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto e me tomou pela mão e perguntou docemente, "O que há de errado?" Juro por Deus, eu desmaiei bem ali!_

"_Ah, esse cara velho chamado Aro fica me pedindo para dançar, e ele não vai me deixar em paz!"_

"_Oh, que bastardo doente! Você gostaria de dançar comigo?"_

"_Ok! Quantos anos você tem?"_

_"Tenho 15. Desculpe__, eu não me apresentei. Eu sou Jasper Whitlock, senhorita"._

_'Isso é incrível! Tenho 15 anos também, e meu nome é Mar__y Alice Cullen Você pode me chamar de Alice, no entanto'._

_'Meu nome do meio, Alice__'._

_'Mary Alice Cullen__.' Ele respirou. 'Uau, que belo nome! Não é de admirar que aquele pervertido estivesse atrás de você! Você também é extraordinariamente bonita, bonita demais para ser verdade!'_

_'Uau!' Eu estava __me apaixonando. Nós começamos a dançar, nossos corpos tocando e eu podia sentir as ondas do primeiro amor através do meu corpo. Eu estava segurando Jasper tão apertado quanto pude, com medo de que se eu o soltasse, ele desapareceria, como uma miragem. Minhas lágrimas secaram em sua camisa e eu disse, "Desculpe, estou te molhando, não é?"_

_"Não, __está tudo bem, tudo bem. Apenas descanse em meu ombro e fique aí até que tenhamos de ir embora"._

"_Eu quero ficar com você para sempre." Eu confessei. _

"_Eu também. Eu tenho uma idéia. Vamos escrever sobre o verão, e se nós algum dia nos vermos, vamos abraçar de novo!'_

"_Você é meu melhor amigo homem. Vou sentir sua falta"._

"_Vou sentir sua falta também"_

_A noite terminou com__ nós dois trocando números de telefone e procurando um ao outro quando a equipe de atletismo levou Jasper e a equipe de tênis me levou. E as lágrimas começaram novamente, pois eu temia que nunca veria o meu primeiro amor novamente. E agora... ele está com-" Eu fiz uma careta."Maria! A vida não é justa!" Ela gemeu e caiu de volta contra o sofá de Rosalie."Mas, pelo menos ele gosta de mim como uma amiga! É tão difícil olhar para ele todos os dias na escola!"_

_"Essa é uma história romântica!" Rosalie disse. _

_"Você está cert__a. Jasper estúpido! Encontre outro homem para amar, Alice!" Vera disse, ignorando o olhar sujo que dei a ela._

_"Ok, vocês são completamente sem noção__, ou simplesmente não sabem que eu sou intensamente e totalmente apaixonada por Jasper, e eu não quero ouvir o nome dele com o nome daquela estúpida Maria de novo, a menos que eu diga isso!" Eu suspirei e murmurei, "Aquela vadia estúpida!" sob a minha respiração. _

_"Você__ está obcecada por Jasper, não é?" Ângela perguntou._

_"Sim, eu __estou! Eu me vejo um dia como a Sra. Whitlock! Sra. Alice Whitlock, não Sra. Maria Whitlock, mas eu, só eu! Eu sou a única garota para ele, e ele deveria saber disso! Aquela garota estúpida vai ficar com ele para sempre, e eu não posso impedir o amor deles!"_

_As outras __garotas sentiram a minha dor. Neste instante, alguém bateu à porta. _

_"Quem é?" Bree perguntou. _

_"É Maria! Eu preciso falar com Alice, imediatamente!" _

_"Ei, Maria, você mora no jardim?" Rosalie perguntou. _

_"Não!" _

_"Porque você é uma vadia! Fora da minha propriedade, cadela!" _

_As meninas ri__ram e eu estava contente de ter muitas amigas ao meu lado. _

_"Isso é Alice?" _

_"Não, __essa é a amiga dela, Rosalie! E eu estou dizendo a você para nos deixar em paz!" _

_"Saia daqui, vagabunda! Ou eu vou dizer a todos que você __transou com o Sr. Berty no armário dos casacos!" Maggie gritou. _

_"Isso não é verdade!" _

_"Sim, é__! Você é uma puta, você nem sabe com quem você transou!" Vera gritou. _

_"Eu __transei com Jasper! Nós estaremos juntos para sempre! Pegou isso, Alice! Você nunca vai ser a Sra. Alice Whitlock! Você me ouve, puta? Eu vou casar com ele e você vai morrer sozinha! Sozinha, eu digo!" A voz de Maria era tão forte, um garoto começou a chorar a quatro milhas de distância! _

_"Vá para o inferno, __sua idiota retardada!" Alice gritou de volta._

_"Eu apenas queria que você soubesse __disso, então eu estou indo agora!" Ela deixou a porta da frente de Rosalie, dirigindo-se para fora._

_"Ei, vocês, eu __acabei de perceber uma coisa! Quando Jasper e aquela garota se beijam, vocês não perceberam que ela sempre se inclina primeiro? Ele meio que se afasta, surpreso!" Rosalie disse. _

_"Sério? Alice perguntou, claramente espantad__a e chocada ao mesmo tempo. _

_"Sim, Rosalie __está certa! Eles não parecem estar em sintonia um com o outro! Notei isso no primeiro dia de aula!" Vera respondeu. _

_"Mas quando é que ele vai terminar com ela?" Alice pergunta a ninguém em particular._

_As meninas __ficam sentadas em silêncio por alguns minutos, até "Don't Stop the Music" começar a tocar através do telefone celular e alguém quebrar o silêncio. _

_"__É o telefone de quem?" __Rosalie perguntou._

_"Meu!" Alice respondeu quase que imediatamente. Puxei-o para fora do meu bolso, e quando eu li o nome do __identificador de chamadas, deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro. Eu não conseguia respirar. _

_"Alice, respir__e! Quem é?" Vera perguntou._

_"É Jasper!" Maggie riu. _

_"Você quer que eu __atenda? Você ainda está em choque?" Bree me olhou com curiosidade. _

_Eu finalmente tom__ei fôlego e peguei o telefone tocando. "Olá?" Eu perguntei, com a voz fraca. Eu estava tentando falar mais alto, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. Não em momentos como este. _

_"Sedutora!" __Ângela sussurrou para as meninas, e elas disseram de volta, "Legal!" Elas sopraram-me enquanto ela tentava recuperar a consciência. _

_"Olá, Alice?" Jasper perguntou. _

_"Sim, sou eu, Alice. __Mary Alice Cullen." Ela respondeu, sentando-se ereta no sofá._

_"Eu senti tanto __a sua falta neste verão! Quero dizer, eu estava chorando como um menino de dois anos de idade durante todo o verão, mesmo depois que meus pais me apresentaram a filha dos seus amigos, Maria. Ela não era nada como você. Você é amável. Além disso, Maria me ligou alguns minutos atrás, e eu a bloqueei depois disso"._

_"Oh meu Deus!" Rosalie disse, rindo. _

_"Por que você __a bloqueou?" Eu perguntei, tentando não parecer muito animada._

_"Ela é tão pegajosa! __Você sabe por que ela me ligou?"_

_"Não, __por quê?" Eu perguntei, sedutoramente. _

_"Ela me ligou e disse que ela gritou com você, e eu me encolhi. __Você é doce demais para receber gritos. Ela também disse que foi presa por perturbação da paz, e ela me perguntou com sua voz chorosa para pagar a fiança, e você sabe o que eu disse? Eu disse a Maria, 'Duas palavras: inferno, não! Lide com isso sozinha, você faz o crime, você paga por ele!' Ela disse de volta para mim, "Esquecer você, então!' e desligou na minha cara"._

_"Eu nunca __desligaria na sua cara." Eu respondi. Aquele sentimento de amor estava de volta._

_"Eu sei. Lamento que meus pais __fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em mim. Escrevi cartas para você durante todo o verão e tentei enviá-las para você, e recebi suas cartas também, mas Maria as queimou enquanto eu não estava olhando. Eu as tinha na minha pasta, e quando eu estava no banheiro, Maria sorrateiramente entrou em meu quarto, pegou todas as cartas e puf, elas se foram!" Ele explicou tudo, muito sinceramente._

_"Eu totalmente acredit__o em tudo que você acabou de dizer." Foi a minha única resposta._

_"Estou tão feliz. Eu disse aos meus pais sobre Maria __ser presa e você sabe o que eles disseram? Eles disseram que eu estava livre para terminar com ela, contanto que eu tivesse outra garota na minha mente. E eu tinha. Era você"._

_"Uau__." Eu estava tão sem fôlego como ela quando atendeu o telefone._

_"Você quer sair na próxima sexta? __É o Dia dos Namorados!"_

_"__Claro que sim! Vou perguntar à minha mãe, mas tenho certeza que estará tudo bem. Estou na casa de Emily agora, então você vai ter que esperar para ver!" Eu respondi a ele misteriosamente._

_Ele riu e eu ri também. "Eu não posso esperar para segurar sua mão amanhã!" __Ele disse melancolicamente. _

_"Ah, eu também não!" Eu disse, quase __depressa demais. Mas ele era apaixonado por mim, então isso estava bem. _

_"Eu não quero desligar, mas minha mãe disse que é hora de jantar"__._

_"Eu também não, mas eu tenho que ir também. Meus amigos e eu estávamos no meio da produção de vídeos de música! __Os pais de Rosalie não estão em casa, mas eles estarão em poucos instantes! __Tchau, Jasper!" Eu disse docemente. _

_"__Tchau, Alice!" Ele disse, e desligou. Desliguei meu celular, olhei para cima sorrindo e caí contra o sofá com um suspiro de alívio. __As meninas festejaram intensamente e me abraçaram._

Seus elogios eram muito repetitivos, até os sons ficarem irritantes. Eu percebi que era meu despertador e tive que me levantar e começar o meu dia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Não sei não, mas esse Royce não me convence, eu ainda acho que ele vai aprontar alguma coisa com Alice... e o que foi esse sonho dela, sério, eu me perdi! Ela é completamente louca!_

_Gente, eu sei que tem muita gente acompanhando essa fic, mas só teve **2** reviews no cap. anterior! Então, por favor, deixem reviews!_

_E até__ terça!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Melhor Dia

_**I´m thirteen now and don´t know how my friends could be so mean  
>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys<br>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
>And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names<br>I don´t know who I´m gonna talk to now at school  
>But I know I´m laughing on the car ride home with you<br>Don´t know how long it´s gonna take to feel okay  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<strong>_

Eu tenho treze anos agora e não sei como meus amigos podem ser tão malvados  
>Eu chego em casa chorando e você me abraça apertado e pega as chaves do carro<br>E nós dirigimos e dirigimos até acharmos uma cidade longe o suficiente  
>E nós conversamos e olhamos as vitrines até eu esquecer todos os nomes deles<br>Eu não sei com quem eu vou falar agora na escola  
>Mas eu sei que estou rindo no carro voltando pra casa com você<br>Não sei quanto tempo levará para ficar bem  
>Mas eu sei que tive o melhor dia com você hoje<p>

**Best Day – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Melhor Dia<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

"Hey, carne fresca, Jasper e eu fomos todo o caminho." Maria disse, sorrindo enquanto ela pára na frente do meu armário. "E eu quero dizer..." Ela bateu seu estômago felizmente. "_Todo_ o caminho".

"Não, vocês não foram." Eu disse, tentando não fazer minha voz vacilar. "Ele nunca faria isso com uma menina a menos que ele tivesse certeza. Ele mesmo me disse".

"Oh, ele disse? Ele está mentindo para você".

"Eu acredito que você é a única para quem ele está mentindo." Eu disse, revirando meus olhos. "Agora, saia do meu caminho, _Matilda"._

"Você é tão infantil".

"Você começou me chamando de Annie. Enfim, eu não ligo para o que você fez com Jasper porque eu estou com Royce!" Eu disse em voz alta para que Jasper ouvisse quando ele veio até nós e colocou o braço em torno de Maria.

"Sério? Onde está ele? Vamos, Jasper, vamos lá." Ela o puxou para longe de mim e eles se afastaram.

"Você quer morrer?" Ouvi alguém dizer. "Se Emmett ouve você falar assim sobre sua irmã mais nova..."

"Não se preocupe comigo, Ben. Volte para Ângela e deixe eu e Alice em paz".

É melhor Ben não contar a Emmett que eu estou saindo com um cara do último ano. Ou eu vou matá-lo, ao invés de Emmett. Dois braços deslizaram pela minha cintura e me virei e beijei Royce. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também." Ele disse, dando-me um beijo rápido nos lábios. "Você está sexy hoje".

"Obrigada." Eu ri. Duas meninas se aproximaram de mim e então Royce se afastou para conversar com dois rapazes que estavam beijando anteriormente as duas meninas.

"Oi, Alice. Eu sou Jessica. Esta é Lauren. Eu não posso acreditar que você está namorando o cara mais popular da escola ao lado do seu irmão!" Uma menina pequena com cabelo preto encaracolado disse.

"Eu sei. Sinto-me realmente especial. Ele me chamou de sexy, quente e bonita! Como você sabe meu nome?"

"Bem, você é a namorada de Royce. Isso é maravilhoso... Eu aposto que você está se sentindo popular." Lauren disse alegremente.

"Sim..."

"Você quer ter um dia de meninas no próximo domingo? Nós vamos no trem." Jessica me convidou.

"Hum, certo... Tenho certeza que minha mãe vai dizer sim." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Você pode manter isso em segredo?" Lauren perguntou, colocando uma pilha de livros em meus braços. Jessica fez o mesmo, e eu comecei a balançar com o peso dos livros, mas mantive o meu equilíbrio. Eu não reclamaria se isso me fizesse popular.

"Está tudo bem".

"Ótimo!" Jessica gorjeou. "Até mais tarde, caloura. Devolva isso na biblioteca".

"E se apresse." Lauren estalou enquanto elas se afastavam.

O que eu era, sua escrava pessoal? Bem, esse era o trabalho de todos os calouros, então eu obedeci suas ordens.

Ouvi Maria conversando com alguém no banheiro das meninas.

"Ele nunca vai para uma anã que parece uma aluna da quinta série e uma anã." A sua voz nasal disse. Eu sabia que ela estava falando de mim.

"Eu vou arrancar a porra da sua cabeça fora se você se atrever a dizer mais alguma coisa sobre Alice! Ela é minha melhor amiga e irmã do meu namorado, então, afaste-se!" Rosalie gritou e eu ouvi um barulho na porta e um pequeno guincho de "Ai!" Espero que ela tenha batido a cadela na pia e Maria estivesse sangrando seus miolos.

Fui fazer compras com minha mãe na sexta-feira e vi Jessica e Lauren, então eu acenei de longe, para que não pensassem que eu era um bebê. Ela assistiu nossa interação e me disse que não confiava nelas.

"Bem, todo mundo gosta delas, então não posso rejeitá-las como amigas." Respondi. "Elas me convidaram para ir ao trem com elas no domingo. Você pode ter certeza que eu chegue em segurança".

"Eu acho que está tudo bem. Mas não deixe que elas mandem em você!"

"Eu _sou_ mais nova do que elas, afinal".

"E daí? Isso não dá a elas o direito de mandar em você. Eu me lembro o que minha mãe, sua avó, Mary Anne Platt, me disse quando eu estava em torno da sua idade e sendo mandada: 'Esme, você é uma mulher forte e bondosa. Mantenha seu queixo para cima, querida, e continue sorrindo'. E eu estou te dizendo a mesma coisa, baby".

"Por que você foi intimidada?" Perguntei a ela.

"Bem, Victoria costumava intimidar Renée e eu na oitava série. Pensávamos que éramos legais, indo para uma festa de faculdade porque os nossos namorados estavam na faculdade quando tínhamos doze anos, no verão antes da oitava série. Era o aniversário de 21 anos de Charles e James Evenson... Deus, nós éramos tão ingênuas. Se soubéssemos. Agarrei-me com Charles no sofá, e Renée agarrou-se com James. Eles estavam bebendo – podíamos sentir o cheiro na respiração deles – eles nos chamaram de delícia e nós nos perguntamos por quê. James já tinha Renée lá em cima em seu quarto. Charles estava rastejando em cima de mim, bêbado, dizendo, 'Você vai me dar o que eu quero para o meu aniversário? Tudo o que eu quero é você, baby', e é por isso que Edward é 12 anos mais jovem do que eu e Bella é 12 anos mais jovem do que Renée".

Engoli em seco. "Não. Vocês foram estupradas? Então o que aconteceu?"

"Oh, nós contamos aos nossos pais. Eles chamaram a polícia quando descobriram de nós. Fomos intimidadas durante todo o ensino médio por estar grávidas, fomos chamadas de vagabundas por Victoria, mas, realmente, Victoria era a puta porque ela fodeu Laurent e Riley também como uma aluna do quinto ano. A história fica mais feliz, no entanto... quando eu tinha exatamente a sua idade, conheci seu pai quando ele era um aluno do segundo ano na escola, e Renée e Charlie se conheceram no último ano. Eu tive Emmett no final do último ano, e Renée teve Rosalie quando ela tinha 20 anos. Carlisle foi muito gentil comigo e Charlie foi cuidadoso com Renée. É por isso que não queremos que você e Rosalie fiquem sozinhas com os meninos que nós mal conhecemos." Ela explicou.

"Eu sinto muito por ter chamado você de superprotetora." Eu disse, abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Está tudo bem, querida, eu deveria ter dito a você".

"Como alguém poderia machucar você? Você é a mais bela dama no mundo inteiro".

Mamãe riu. "Você não me diz isso desde que tinha três anos e brincava de princesas comigo e quando você tinha cinco e me dizendo que eu parecia como a Branca de Neve de verdade... abraçando as minhas pernas e adormecendo no meu colo... correndo atrás de mim no nosso quintal, brincando para o nosso coração satisfeito. E..." Ela parou, enquanto uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Papai é bom para você. Ele é inteligente e sua força me faz mais forte".

"Sim, querida." Ela disse, fungando. "Eu não quero deixar a minha menininha ir, mas eu preciso".

"Obrigada, mamãe. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

O domingo chegou e meus pais me levaram à estação. Eu não vi Jessica e Lauren lá ainda, mas elas provavelmente estavam apenas atrasadas. Eu vi a Mercedes do meu pai ainda parada no estacionamento.

"Hey, baby, quer sentar-se comigo no trem?" Um homem com longos cabelos negros perguntou, deslizando ao meu lado e tentando puxar minhas calças para baixo enquanto eu me contorcia para longe e gritava por socorro. Eu vi Lauren e Jessica rindo ao fundo. Meu pai saiu do carro e correu para o cara que estava tentando me estuprar, e ele bateu naquele cara enquanto a minha mãe o seguiu e me envolveu em um abraço apertado. Eu soluçava em sua camisa quando percebi que aquelas meninas tinham me enganado. Ela esfregou círculos calmantes nas minhas costas e alisava meus cabelos com seus dedos.

"Shh, querida, você está bem agora." Ela sussurrou.

"Qual é o problema, _bebê_?" Jessica zombou. "Você está chorando para a sua mamãe. Que adorável. Eu fiz isso quando eu tinha dois, talvez três anos".

"Não pode lidar com um pouco de amor de um tipo estranho? Nós estávamos apenas tentando ajudá-la a arranjar um namorado e brincar com o coração de Royce." Lauren riu.

"Se vocês, meninas, alguma vez incomodarem Alice de novo, vou dar um tapa tão forte no rosto de vocês, que vocês não verão a luz do dia. Vocês me entenderam?" Mamãe perguntou a elas com raiva.

"Sim, senhora." Elas responderam ao mesmo tempo e depois voltaram ao seu carro e foram embora, gritando, "Não me diga o que fazer, sua velhota!"

"Essas meninas me irritam." Mamãe murmurou no meu cabelo. "Eu acho que seu pai pegou bem aquele cara. Parece que ele está acabado. Você está bem?"

"Podemos sair juntos?"

"Claro, querida!" Ela disse empolgada. Logo, meu pai veio e me deu um grande abraço e fomos para um estúdio de arte e olhamos para os quadros legais. Comecei a pintar um mural com a minha mãe e isso me lembrou de quando eu era pequena e fazia marcas de mão em tudo com tinta.

"Você era tão fofa naquela época. Você ainda é".

"Obrigado, mamãe".

"Vamos assistir ao vídeo do momento em que você conheceu Jasper." Ela sugeriu.

Logo, estávamos rindo o dia inteiro. No final da noite, eu disse a ela, "Eu tive o melhor dia com você hoje".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, fiquei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... morrendo de dó com o que aprontaram com a Alice. Ainda bem que Esme e Carlisle estavam lá para ajudá-la! E que história aconteceu com Renée e Esme... agora é esperar pra que ela não caia nas garras de Royce, e que Jasper abra logo os olhos..._

_Gente, eu sei que tem pessoas lendo essa fic, mesmo que sejam poucas, então, por favor, deixem reviews!  
><em>

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na __**quinta**__!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Continue Lindo

_**You´re beautiful, every little piece, love  
>Don´t you know, you´re really gonna be someone<br>Ask anyone  
>And when you find everything you looked for<br>I hope your life leads you back to my door  
>Oh, but if it don´t, stay beautiful<strong>_

Você é lindo, cada pedacinho, amor  
>Você não sabe, você realmente vai ser alguém<br>Pergunte a qualquer um  
>E quando você encontrar tudo que procurava<br>Eu espero que sua vida te traga de volta à minha porta  
>Oh, mas se não, continue lindo<p>

**Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Continue Lindo<strong>

_**Jasper POV**_

Era 17 de outubro, meu aniversário de ouro. Convidei Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Maria e o namorado de Alice, Royce. Havia algo fora sobre esse cara, mas eu me perguntava se era porque eu queria passar mais tempo com Alice, e não assistir Royce esfregar-se nela a noite toda. Maria deu-me uma camisa cinza e disse, "Comprei da sua cor favorita, baby." Como ela poderia ter esquecido, quando eu lhe disse que minha cor favorita era verde? Parecia que ela não ouvia nada que eu dizia. Ela só gostava do som da minha voz e minha aparência. Então, eu só tinha que sorrir e suportá-la. "Eu amei." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Obrigado por pensar em mim".

"É seu aniversário, afinal." Ela me beijou algumas vezes até que os outros chegaram. Emmett me deu um filme legal de guerra, Rosalie me deu um conjunto de DVDs da minha série favorita, The Office, Royce apenas me deu uma bola de futebol, e Alice me deu o melhor presente, aquele que eu sempre estive querendo – o novo CD de Timbaland.

"Obrigado, pessoal." Eu disse a todos eles. Envolvi Alice em um abraço apertado. "Obrigado, Alice. O seu é o melhor." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Não foi um problema." Ela disse docemente. "Eu posso ler você como um livro".

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso porque eu gosto de saber tudo sobre você, querida." Eu disse, flertando com ela de forma sutil. Se eu realmente olhasse para ela, eu me perdia em seus olhos e seu sorriso era lindo e seu riso era como sinos tilintando - mas eu não queria assustá-la dizendo-lhe tudo isso. Ela era minha melhor amiga, e é assim que sempre seria, infelizmente. Alice riu e esfregou a mão no meu ombro em um círculo. "Feliz Aniversário, espero que este seja tão especial como você é".

"Sim, feliz aniversário, cara!" Emmett disse, batendo-me nas costas.

"Eu espero que você tenha um grande momento na festa, e feliz aniversário." Rosalie adicionou.

"Eu te amo!" Maria gritou. "Quer ter sexo de aniversário?" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, tentando parecer sedutora.

"Não, Maria. Estou esperando até que eu esteja pronto. Eu nunca deixaria uma mulher grávida enquanto ela ainda estava na escola. Isso não é como eu fui criado".

"Olha, a sua hospitalidade sulista está realmente me deixando na parede." Ela resmungou. Aqui vamos nós outra vez, ela ou se queixava sobre a minha delicadeza com as mulheres, ou como eu a estava traindo com Alice. "Eu aposto que Alice gosta disso muito real, não é? E eu aposto que a única razão que você não quer foder comigo é porque quer esperar até que ela esteja pronta para foder você".

"Agora não, Maria, por favor." Eu implorei. "É o meu maldito aniversário." Olhei para Emmett e Rosalie por um resgate porque eles estavam no leitor de música. Emmett entendeu o recado e começou a tocar a música. Eles desapareceram em outra sala para se amassar como loucos.

"Eu aposto que sua mãe está aqui." Maria disse, revirando os olhos. "Você é um covarde".

"Malditamente certa, minha mãe está aqui, e assim como meu pai. Deixe de ser rude, nossas idas e vindas no relacionamento são irritantes. Você ou está dentro, ou está fora."

"Estou dentro, naturalmente".

"Uau!" Alice gritou, e eu olhei para ela. Ela estava dobrando seu caminho para trás com Royce por cima dela. Maria seguiu o meu olhar e começou a fazer o que Royce estava fazendo. Royce continuou olhando para nós enquanto Maria ia mais forte e mais rápida em mim, e parecia que eles estavam tendo algum tipo de competição. Royce estava olhando fixamente para Alice, e certamente não em seus lindos olhos verdes. Seus olhos estavam colados ao peito dela e eu rosnei internamente.

"Ah sim, isso é bom, baby." Maria ofegava.

"Você é tão malditamente boa nisso, Alice." Royce disse um pouco mais alto.

"Eu sou?" Alice perguntou, um pouco sem ar.

"Claro que sim." Royce disse, flexionando seus músculos. Eu realmente queria que Emmett estivesse aqui, mas ele estava desligado na terra de Rosalie, fazendo sabe Deus o que.

"Ah, porra!" Maria gritou. "Eu estou molhada".

"E eu estou duro, Alice, você está me dando uma ereção".

"Oh, Deus..." Maria choramingou, moendo em mim.

"Eu poderia tomar você bem aqui." Royce disse.

"Eu estou a ponto de..." Maria me avisou.

"Por favor, Alice, faça-me..."

"Eu tenho que levá-la de volta".

"Não!" Alice gritou de repente, e vi que a mão Royce estava na bunda dela, e ele estava avançando a outra mão para cima em sua blusa, ou tentando chegar entre as pernas dela algumas vezes. Comecei a andar até lá, mas Royce rapidamente saiu dela, dizendo, "Desculpe, querida, eu apenas não posso esperar para tocar isso." Sua bermuda tinha uma barraca grande nela, fiquei surpreso que ele não gozou.

"Bem, você vai ter que esperar até que nós estejamos casados, ou, pelo menos, na faculdade." Alice disse, revirando os olhos.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, querida. Eu vou esperar para sempre por você. Está tudo certo." Ele a sentou no sofá. "Eu nunca vou fazer isso de novo até que você esteja pronta".

"Você promete?" Alice perguntou, abraçando os joelhos firmemente contra o peito.

"Sim, baby." Royce prometeu, beijando sua testa.

Que idiota. Ele tinha ido longe demais desta vez. Eu queria dar um soco nele, mas Alice teria minha cabeça se eu fizesse isso.

"É divertido ver o drama se desenrolar. Ela ficou um pouco assustada." Maria riu. "Royce, eu preciso falar com você em particular".

"Espere, Maria, eu preciso de uma palavrinha com ele primeiro." Eu disse, acenando para Royce me acompanhar em outra sala, infelizmente deixando Maria lá com Alice, mas não pude evitar.

"Que diabos foi isso, Royce? Ela só tem 14 anos e metade do seu tamanho!" Eu assobiei.

"Ela é entediante. Tudo que ela quer fazer é conversar, mas eu só quero foder".

"Tente começar a conhecê-la e não olhar para sua bunda, ou seios, assim você não será tentado. Olhe nos olhos dela - seus grandes olhos verdes - ela tem os olhos da mãe dela, você sabe. Eles simplesmente me chamam quando eu falo com ela, mesmo que eu pense nela como uma melhor amiga. Você é o namorado dela – olhe nos olhos dela. Diga a ela que você ama o jeito que ela ri. Brinque com seu cabelo. Lembre a ela que você se importa com a sua personalidade – sua personalidade amorosa, doce e animada. Deixe-a emprestar o seu casaco quando está com frio. Não a leve desse jeito".

"Você parece gay, não fala assim, cara." Royce disse, balançando a cabeça e se afastando. "Ela gosta de um cara rude como eu".

"Eu estava dando a você conselhos de como excitá-la. Eu a conheço há nove anos".

"Não ajuda, amigo, esses são sinais de que você é gay".

"Oh, eu te darei um sinal." Eu murmurei, mostrando o dedo do meio para ele. Ele apenas riu.

Maria e Royce saíram da sala e falaram em particular, enquanto eu caminhava para Alice, que estava sentada no sofá. Ela estava assustada, pelo olhar em seus olhos. "Eu vou dar a ele outra chance".

"Eu dei a ele um pedaço da minha mente".

"Tolo superprotetor." Ela riu e me deu um soco no braço levemente.

"Bola de energia." Eu disse de volta, empurrando-a. Fiz cócegas no pescoço dela e ela riu, apertando seu rosto em minha mão.

"Ela não me deixaria sozinha por não estar pronta - ela contaria a toda a escola que eu era virgem." Alice cochichou a última palavra.

"Bem, isso faz de nós dois. E eu sei que Rosalie e Emmett são virgens também. Adivinha o quê, Alice?" Eu perguntei, olhando em seus olhos, começando a ficar hipnotizado.

"O quê?"

"Ninguém se importa com quem é ou não virgem, exceto aquelas estúpidas garotas populares".

"Isso é bom. Obrigada por me fazer sentir melhor. E Maria não conhece você, você vê através de mim, como se eu fosse invisível. Tem sido um mês desde que nós conversamos, por causa _dela_." Ela disse, sua voz quebrando. "Eu pensei que você nunca me deixaria".

"Eu estou aqui, não é? E você não é invisível. Eu vejo você na minha mente quando não estou com você, e eu nunca te esqueceria. Eu te amo." Eu disse honestamente, abraçando-a por alguns minutos e acariciando suas costas de forma confortante.

"Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Naquela noite, eu me apaixonei por ela, e perguntei-me se era errado da minha parte querer que Royce quebrasse o coração dela para que ela pudesse cair nos meus braços, chorando, e eu poderia beijá-la como ela queria ser beijada.

Perguntei-me quanto tempo isso levaria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Não disse? Aí está Royce mostrando suas garras... E Jasper tb é apaixonado por ela, então por que n__ão toma logo uma atitude, em vez de esperar que Alice tenha seu coração partido?_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Retrato para Queimar

_**So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I´m concerned  
>You´re just another picture to burn<br>Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
>Just another picture to burn<br>Baby burn**_

Então me assista acender um fósforo  
>Em todo meu tempo perdido<br>Tanto quanto eu estou preocupada  
>Você é apenas outro retrato para queimar<br>Queime, queime, queime, baby, queime  
>Apenas outro retrato para queimar<br>Queime, baby

**Picture to Burn – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Retrato para Queimar<strong>

_**Rosalie POV**_

Eu estava saindo do banheiro feminino quando vi o bastardo que quebrou meu coração em abril passado, apalpando minha melhor amiga. Ela nunca me disse que estava saindo com ele, e me perguntei por quê. Melhores amigas dizem tudo uma à outra! Então deve ter sido o 'gostoso menino do último ano' que ela encontrou para fazer ciúmes em Jasper. Apenas vê-los juntos fez o meu coração torcer em um nó. Alice teria seu coração quebrado muito em breve, eu sabia disso. Ele já havia cometido um erro na festa de aniversário de Jasper, e ela foi estúpida em dar a ele outra chance, exatamente como eu fui.

Lembrei-me da noite muito claramente. Royce realmente me tinha, ele colocou um personagem para mim. Tentando me impressionar, eu acho. No primeiro dia de escola, eu era pudim em suas mãos. Ele andou até mim, parecendo um deus, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. Ele me deu um aceno de cabeça e colocou a mão no armário próximo ao meu. Naquela época, eu não sabia que havia um demônio por trás da sua cara de anjo. Eu pensei que ele era aquele. Todos tentaram me avisar, mas eu não ouvi. Pensei que ele havia mudado seus caminhos e ele não faria nada para mim se eu dissesse a ele que eu era do último ano. Minha mente voltou para o primeiro dia do ano de caloura.

_"Oi." Ele disse, fazendo-me virar ao redor e sorrir para ele._

_"Oi. Eu sou Rosalie Swan. E você é?" _

_"Royce King. Rei da escola"._

_"Você tem um impressionante sobrenome"._

_"E o seu sobrenome... está relacionado com o Chefe Swan?" _

_Eu ri. "Ele é meu pai"._

_"Eu provavelmente não deveria dizer a você o que penso de policiais, huh?" _

_"Não... mas ele é superprotetor, de qualquer maneira. Assim como a minha mãe, tão despreocupada quanto ela possa parecer, ela nunca me deixa sozinha com os rapazes, exceto Emmett e Jasper"._

_Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou – um movimento muito ousado da sua parte e eu me inclinei contra os armários, sentindo-me começar a desmaiar. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Rosalie. Seus olhos são muito bonitos, e eu tenho uma queda por loiras altas"._

_"Ora, muito obrigada." Eu disse, sentindo-me corar. "Você é do último ano? Apenas verificando"._

_"Sim... todo mundo me ama. Você deve ser do último ano também, você deve ter acabado de se mudar para cá"._

_"Sim, eu tenho 17 anos." Eu menti, tentando me fazer soar legal._

_O sino tocou. "Bem, vejo você por aí, Rosalind"._

_"É Rosalie." Eu disse com uma risada. _

_"Desculpe, minha namorada terminou comigo... Eu tenho um monte de coisas na minha mente"._

_"Está tudo bem"._

_"Vejo você por aí, Rosalie"._

_"Eu gosto do jeito que você diz meu nome." Eu disse baixinho, mas ele já tinha ido. _

_Minhas novas amigas, Vera e Ângela, cochicharam comigo sobre conhecer um garoto do último ano e flertar com ele um pouco, e elas ficaram com tanto ciúme quando Royce e eu demos as mãos durante todo o almoço. _

_"Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, baby." Ele prometeu, ajeitando o meu cabelo loiro do meu rosto. Ele levantou meu queixo com o dedo e beijou meus lábios, gemendo quando sua língua tentou entrar na minha boca. Mas eu só queria um beijo doce, então eu lhe disse isso, e ele disse que estava tudo bem para ele. Ele me deu bicadas nos lábios e nas bochechas, inocentes beijinhos. _

_"Eu te amo." Eu disse, olhando para ele quando me deitei no peito dele no meu sofá, onde minha mãe estava nos observando. Ela não percebeu nada de errado, mas mais tarde ela me disse que poderia ter sido um ato._

_Nós nunca realmente conseguimos um momento a sós. Todos estavam em torno de nós, e quando eu não estava com Royce, eu estava saindo com meu melhor amigo, Emmett. Eu achava Emmett adorável, mas Royce era quente, eu não podia negar isso. Eu o vi sem camisa enquanto ele estava nadando na nossa piscina. Emmett nunca veio para nadar. Nós só dávamos passeios no parque, ele e eu._

Agora que penso nisso, Emmett e eu conversamos sobre tudo. Tudo que Royce alguma vez me dizia era como eu era gostosa em alguma roupa ou outra. Nós nunca conversamos sobre seus objetivos, ou sua vida familiar, ou a sua cor favorita, ou música... a relação foi completamente baseada em quão gostosa ele pensava que eu era. A primeira coisa que ele comentou comigo quando cheguei em sua festa de aniversário de dezoito anos foi, "Porra, você está gostosa!"

_"Obrigada, Royce. Você não parece tão ruim também. Feliz aniversário." Eu disse, entregando-lhe um presente. Ele o colocou sobre uma mesa próxima e começou a me beijar, apertando-me contra a parede. Quando os convidados começaram a chegar, ele ligou a música e todos começaram a dançar loucamente. Ele estava se esfregando em mim até que ele gemeu e disse, "Este barulho está me deixando louco. Você quer paz e sossego?" _

_"Talvez você possa acalmar todos e podemos ter o bolo"._

_"Querida, você vê bolo aqui?" _

_"Hum... não." Eu disse, olhando ao redor. _

_"Aqui, eu tenho algo para dar a você..." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um anel. "Um anel de eternidade. Eu nunca vou deixar você, baby." Ele disse, deslizando-o em meu dedo anelar. Eu derreti em seu peito. _

_"Obrigada. Eu te amo tanto"._

_"Eu também te amo, baby"._

_Ele te ama, Rosalie, eu continuei dizendo a mim mesma. Ele adora você. Ele quer que você seja sua para sempre._

_Ele acariciou meus cabelos e me levou para o final das escadas. "Vamos apenas dançar no meu quarto e conversar em particular. Ter um pouco de paz lá também"._

_"Claro." Eu disse, e ele me levou pela escada. Cada passo que eu dava gritava não, mas eu ignorei a pequena voz no fundo da minha cabeça. Ele me amava e queria fazer amor comigo. Era tão doce da parte dele fazer isso por mim. Ele queria dar-se para mim. Ele me levantou, chutando aberta a porta do seu quarto, e me jogou na cama. Eu avancei para longe dele, tentando mostrar a ele que eu não estava realmente pronta. Não, eu precisava estar pronta. Eu jurei que eu o amava, e eu precisava manter a minha promessa. _

_"Baby, venha aqui." Ele disse, puxando-me em seu colo quando ele encostou-se à estrutura da cama. "Você é tão bonita"._

_"Obrigada." Eu disse, deslocando-me desconfortavelmente. _

_"Tão... gostosa." Ele respirou no meu pescoço enquanto ele gentilmente puxou as alças do meu vestido para baixo. Minha respiração acelerou, eu não achava que estava pronta para isso ainda. Mas se estávamos apaixonados, quem se importava se eu estava? Eu me obrigaria a estar pronta. Eu me obrigaria a ser sua. Logo, meu vestido estava no meu quadril, e ele estava ofegando como um animal quando viu meu sutiã preto de renda e o topo da minha calcinha._

_"Não seja tímida, está tudo bem." Ele disse, quando reparou em mim olhando para baixo e corando._

_"Você pode, por favor, ir devagar?" Eu perguntei nervosamente._

_"Claro que posso, querida. Agora, afaste-se de mim para que eu possa tirar o resto desse vestido de você"._

_Ele deu beijos no meu rosto e depois no meu pescoço para tentar me acalmar._

_Fiz o que ele disse e o vestido foi jogado para o lado do seu quarto, perto da parede. Muito em breve, algo estava cutucando minha bunda e começou a doer. Eu pensei que a primeira vez deveria ser boa. Eu estava tão errada. Agora, eu me sentia como uma puta enquanto eu estava debaixo dele, enquanto ele entrava em mim algumas vezes. Ele massageou meus mamilos, enquanto tirava meu sutiã e calcinha e os chupava. Tentei acariciar sua bochecha, mas ele colocou meus braços para baixo nos meus lados. "Não, baby, deixe-me fazer todo o trabalho aqui. Você só precisa relaxar." Quando ele chegou ao seu clímax, ele desistiu. "Você é virgem?" Ele perguntou, só para ter certeza, eu acho. _

_"Claro que não"._

_"Eu sei que você não é agora, mas parecia que era sua primeira vez. Você estava chorando, não estava?"_

_"Eu acho que eu estava, um pouco... eu tenho apenas 14 anos"._

_"Eu pensei que você disse que era do último ano!" Ele quase gritou, puxando suas calças para cima. "Você está me dizendo que eu namorei uma caloura todo esse tempo?" _

_"Mas você me ama, certo? Desculpe por mentir, eu apenas queria fazer você gostar de mim. Sinto muito"._

_"Sim, está tudo certo, baby, eu te amo. Pego você às seis para o baile na próxima sexta-feira"._

Ele nunca veio.

_"Eu simplesmente sei que ele é o cara, mamãe." Eu disse alegremente enquanto dava os retoques finais na minha maquiagem. Meu cabelo estava liso com pequenas mechas penduradas ao lado do meu rosto e eu tinha um novo vestido branco. Minhas jóias e maquiagem também estavam perfeitas. Desci correndo as escadas e calcei os sapatos, esperando por ele. Eram seis e meia quando minha mãe disse tristemente, "Baby, eu não acho que ele está vindo"._

_"Ele disse que me amava. Eu sei que ele me levará para o baile." Eu zombei. Então, liguei para ele, mas ele não atendeu. Ouvi um carro do lado de fora e verifiquei. Uma limusine passou com Royce nela. Ele se levantou com Maria, e eles começaram a se amassar e rir. As lágrimas vieram mais rápido do que eu esperava, e eu afundei nos degraus da varanda, chorando. Eu estava tão quebrada. Eu dei tudo que tinha para ele, mas ele estava mentindo para mim o tempo todo. Ele nunca me amou. _

_"Querida, eu sinto muito." Mamãe disse, sentando ao meu lado e colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Venha aqui"._

_Limpei meus olhos quando ela afastou meu cabelo. "Eu pensei que ele me amava." Eu funguei._

_"Eu sei, querida. Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. "Oh, espere... aquele não é Emmett atravessando a rua?"_

_Eu olhei para cima, piscando. Com certeza era. Ele estava usando um smoking com um buquê na mão. Vermelho, minha cor favorita. _

_"Você quer falar com ele?"_

_"Claro, eu vou ficar bem com ele"._

_Minha mãe entrou depois de beijar o topo da minha cabeça e Emmett sentou ao meu lado e esfregou círculos calmantes nas minhas costas. Sem dizer uma palavra, deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro e tentei controlar meus soluços. _

_"Você quer que eu leve você ao baile?" Ele perguntou suavemente depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. _

_"Claro que sim. Obrigada"._

_"Deixe-me ajudá-la a levantar." Ele disse, estendendo sua mão em direção à minha. Eu a agarrei e caminhamos lado a lado para o seu carro enquanto ele colocou o buquê em volta do meu pulso. _

_"Ele estava com Maria." Eu disse, minha voz embargada. "Eu deveria saber, eu fui tão estúpida"._

_"Não, querida, ele poderia ter enganado qualquer um"._

_Passamos a noite dançando no baile e ele me deixou na minha casa. Ele me deu o beijo mais doce que eu já tive na minha vida. Foi o meu primeiro beijo de verdade._

_"Rosalie, eu tenho amado você desde que eu te vi quando você e sua mãe vieram nos visitar, quando você estava na sétima série." Ele confessou. "E você não vai ter que fazer nada comigo até que esteja pronta. Eu realmente e verdadeiramente amo você. Tudo sobre você é lindo, principalmente seus olhos e seu sorriso e seu cabelo..." Ele não parava de falar, e eu o calei, beijando-o nos lábios, com mais força dessa vez._

_"Eu também te amo"._

Nosso primeiro encontro foi sob as estrelas e Emmett me deu uma grande festa de aniversário em 30 de junho. Emmett me fez esquecer completamente de Royce.

Caminhei lentamente até o meu armário e, para minha surpresa e aborrecimento completo, Royce estava parado em frente a ele.

"Você estava realmente bonita na festa na noite passada." Ele começou. Eu bufei de desgosto e revirei os olhos.

"Você só está dizendo isso porque Alice não vai fazer sexo com você".

"Mas você fez sexo comigo, baby, e isso significa muito para mim. E eu sinto muito sobre o baile, mas Maria me pediu e eu me senti mal por tê-la traído na minha própria festa... dê a nós outra chance, querida, por favor, venha, Rosie..."

"Cale a boca, seu bastardo." Eu rosnei, empurrando-o.

"Eu quero você de volta. E Royce King consegue o que ele quer!" Ele gritou para mim. Ele bateu-me contra os armários e começou a me beijar à força. "Você sabe que você me quer, baby. Podemos ficar juntos para sempre".

"Largue-me!" Eu estava lutando para dizer. "Largue-me fodidamente!"

"Eu a ouvi bem, linda? Você quer foder? Vamos lá, no meu carro".

Deixei escapar um grito de raiva quando desisti. Lembrei-me desses beijos, e tentei ir com o fluxo. Era bom... oh, o que eu estava dizendo? Eu o superei! Ele era um idiota!

"Como você pôde fazer isso comigo e meu irmão?" Gritou uma voz. Ele se afastou de mim. "Você foi bem, Miss Objeto".

"Que porra é essa, Rosalie?" Emmett exigiu.

"Eu pensei que nós éramos amigas!" Alice chorou.

"Pare, pessoal, por favor." Eu protestei. "Esse cara me beijou - eu não sabia como pará-lo. Eu tentei dizer para ele parar e dar uma joelhada na virilha dele, mas ele empurrou meu joelho para baixo e não me soltou".

"Não, Royce disse que me amava. Vou dar a ele uma terceira chance. Vou falar com ele sobre isso." Alice insistiu, indo embora. "Você o induziu".

"Eu vou bater na bunda dele da próxima vez que eu vê-lo." Emmett disse, segurando-me protetoramente.

"Eu não o amo mais. Eu não amo." Eu jurei.

"Eu sei que você não ama, querida".

Aquele idiota do Royce era apenas um retrato para queimar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então foi Royce que aprontou com Rose... ele realmente é um idiota! E Alice é tonta demais, vai dar a ele a terceira chance! Pelamordedeus! Vamos esperar que Royce não consiga fazer com Alice o mesmo que fez com Rose..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Garota Americana

_**Oh yeah, all right  
>Take it easy baby<br>Make it last all night  
>She was an American girl<strong>_

Oh sim, muito bem,  
>Vá com calma, querido<br>Faça durar a noite toda  
>Ela era uma garota americana<p>

**American Girl – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Garota Americana<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

Eu estava na cama lendo, esperando por Carlisle porque eu precisava falar com ele sobre a nossa filha, Alice. Coloquei o livro para baixo quando ele entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, puxando-me em seus braços.

"Precisamos conversar." Eu comecei.

"Sobre o que, amor?" Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, e eu sorri através da minha tristeza.

"Há um olhar de verdadeira felicidade e amor nos olhos de Alice quando ela está com Royce, mas não vejo esse brilho nos olhos dele. Tenho a sensação de que ela terá seu coração quebrado e eu não quero isso para o meu bebê. Ela não falou sobre ele desde a festa de Jasper".

"Nem eu, mas não estamos chegando até ela. Ela nos empurra para longe, ela acha que está apaixonada por esse babaca".

"Eu não quero que ela se machuque. O que devemos fazer?"

"Ela ainda é jovem e não há nada que nós _possamos_ fazer, exceto deixar que ela aprenda com seus erros, e nós estaremos lá para confortá-la se ele quebrar seu coração. Claro que, se ele quebrar o coração dela, você pode ter que forçar-me a deixar Emmett cuidar dele. Eu não sei como eu posso não matá-lo".

"Pais sabem melhor." Eu ri quando ele beijou minha testa descendo pelo lado do meu rosto até meus lábios e depois no meu pescoço.

Alice saltou para o nosso quarto, interrompendo o nosso momento privado. Ela sentou do meu lado da cama. "Gente, como estou? Estou indo pedir 'gostosuras ou travessuras' com Emmett, Rosalie, Maggie, Bree, Ângela, Jasper e Cynthia".

"Você está perfeita." Eu disse.

"Bonita fantasia." Carlisle acrescentou.

"Obrigada. Eu mesma fiz".

As crianças estavam indo como as Pink Ladies e os T-Birds***** de Grease, e Emmett logo entrou, carregando Cynthia em seus braços. Sorrimos quando vimos nossa filha mais nova.

_*__Pink Ladies e T-Birds__: são os nomes das moças e rapazes, respectivamente, amigos dos personagens principais do filme Grease._

"Eu a coloquei em um vestido e um casaco das Pink Ladies e amarrei os cabelos dela." Alice afirmou orgulhosamente.

"Vamos pegar doces!" Cynthia ordenou na sua pequena voz. Ela riu quando Emmett a virou de cabeça para baixo e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

"Alice, como é que vai com Royce?" Perguntei a ela quando Emmett e Cynthia saíram do quarto. Eu sabia que ela não tinha que sair ainda.

"Está tudo bem... ainda temos coisas para trabalhar, você sabe, as nossas diferenças. Temos que fazer concessões e descobrir coisas".

"Eu não acho que ele seja certo para você, Alice." Carlisle disse, e ela se voltou contra ele.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele é velho demais para você, querida. Ele é mais experiente do que você... e ele pode querer fazer coisas que você não está pronta".

"Eu não sou como você, mãe. Eu sei como dizer não." Ela disse bruscamente. "Estou saindo".

"Ok, divirta-se".

Quando ela saiu do quarto, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Esse comentário realmente magoou".

"Eu sei, mas ela está apenas frustrada. Você foi uma adolescente também uma vez".

"Sim, eu sei como é." Suspirei.

"Venha aqui e vamos assistir a um filme até que as crianças cheguem em casa." Carlisle disse, carregando-me no estilo de noiva descendo as escadas enquanto eu ria. "Que tal nós assistirmos um filme assustador e você se aninhar em mim se você ficar com medo, hmmm?"

"Quem diz que eu vou ter medo?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. "Se bem me lembro, quando nós assistimos _Atividade Paranormal, _sua mão não parava de tremer na minha vida e você apertou minha mão tão forte que deixou uma estúpida marca de mão".

"Sinto muito, amor. Eu nunca vou fazer isso novamente. Eu vou te proteger".

"Obrigada." Eu respirei enquanto fui delicadamente colocada no sofá enquanto ele ligou um filme. Era _Órfãos_.

"Pesadelo de todos os pais." Ele disse maldosamente. "Olha só quem vai ficar com medo agora".

"Isso não é nem mesmo assustador." Eu zombei exatamente no minuto em que a mulher estava na maternidade. "O que é tão assustador sobre o parto?"

"Oh, você vai ver".

"Que merda! Oh, graças a Deus, foi apenas um sonho." Eu disse, apertando a minha mão no meu coração. "Pobre mulher, ela perdeu seu bebê".

Mais tarde no filme, a menininha que eles adotaram ficava cada vez mais estranha. Quando ela matou a irmã, meu sangue gelou.

"Oh, Deus." Eu choraminguei, aninhando-me em seu peito. "Você realmente sabe como escolhê-los".

"Vai ficar tudo bem, querida." Ele me confortou, esfregando para cima e para baixo do meu braço e arrastando os dedos pelo meu cabelo e até meu queixo.

No clímax do filme onde descobrimos quem ela realmente era, a porta se abriu e nós dois gritamos. Era apenas as crianças, e eles caíram na gargalhada.

"Seus rostos foram impagáveis!" Emmett explodiu. Ele tirou uma foto das nossas expressões assustadas em seu telefone, e nós jogamos um dos brinquedos de pelúcia de Cynthia nele.

"Ai, mãe, pai, isso é abuso de crianças." Emmett gemeu, fingindo que estava machucado. Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Agora é abuso de namorada. Você totalmente mereceu isso." Ela riu quando ele esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça e a beijou.

"Tchau, Jasper." Ouvimos Alice dizer do lado de fora. Ela entrou carregando Cynthia.

"Está tudo bem se Rosalie dormir aqui?"

"Está tudo bem." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Alice sentou-se junto a nós enquanto os créditos do filme estavam rolando. Rosalie e Emmett estavam despejando seus doces no chão e pegando o que eles gostavam e dando o resto para Cynthia, que gostava de qualquer tipo de doce. Alice saltou Cynthia no seu colo. "Temos doces da casa de Royce. Ele disse que eu estava bonita na minha fantasia. Dá para acreditar?" Ela gritou. "Ele disse que pensou que eu estaria usando uma roupa sexy, mas Emmett deu-lhe um olhar de advertência e ele calou-se".

"Isso é ótimo, querida." Eu disse, dando um tapinha no seu joelho.

"Desculpe por descontar em você, mãe".

"Eu te perdôo." Eu disse, beijando a bochecha dela. "Eu só não quero que você se machuque".

"Eu não vou. Eu vou ficar bem".

Passamos o resto da noite passando os doces ao redor e conversando e rindo. Alice fez um desenho que ela mostraria a Royce. Ela disse que queria mostrar a ele todas as imagens da sua infância e tudo o que ela alguma diz fez porque ela era uma excelente artista. Eu não poderia concordar mais com ela.

Mas eu me perguntei se a estávamos perdendo – nossa doce e inocente garotinha americana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic, apesar de pouquíssimas pessoas estarem acompanhando..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Invisível

_**And I Just wanna show you  
>She don´t even know you<br>She´s never gonna love you like I want to  
>You just see right through me but if you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**_

E eu só quero mostrar a você  
>Ela nem mesmo conhece você<br>Ela nunca vai amá-lo do jeito que eu quero  
>Você apenas vê através de mim, mas se você simplesmente me conhecesse<br>Poderíamos ser um lindo milagre inacreditável, em vez de apenas invisíveis

**Invisible – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Invisível<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

Um mês se passou depois que eu percebi quem eram meus verdadeiros amigos - Rosalie, Ângela, Vera, Maggie e Bree - e eu estava ignorando Royce, por agora, porque ele beijou a minha melhor amiga pelas minhas costas. Ele agia como se ele me amasse muito na escola, mas eu não acreditaria nele até que ele realmente me ligasse e me convidasse para sair. Eu traria as minhas fotos que eu mesma tirei e meu álbum de infância também. Eu queria que ele visse como eu era quando criança. Eu queria conhecer seus pais. Eu queria fazer isso direito.

Surpreendentemente, ele não ia ao Baile este ano. O telefone tocou enquanto Emmett estava tentando colocar seu smoking antes do confronto decisivo e depois trocando para o seu uniforme de futebol e conversando com Rosalie no seu celular.

"Eu atendo! Eu atendo!" Cynthia gritou, agarrando o telefone. "Alôôôu? ALICE! UM MENINO QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ!"

"Espere aí." Eu disse, correndo para o telefone. Eu o peguei de Cynthia e atendi, "Olá?"

"Hey, baby, sou eu. Olha, eu realmente senti falta do nosso tempo juntos, enquanto nós não estamos na escola..."

"Eu também".

"Quem atendeu o telefone?"

"Foi a minha irmãzinha, Cynthia. Ela é uma boneca".

"Fofo... bem, eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao cinema amanhã, em vez de ir ao baile".

"Eu adoraria." Eu disse, olhando ao redor para me certificar que ninguém estava na sala. Eu silenciei Cynthia, que estava brincando com suas Barbies aos meus pés.

"Ótimo... vejo você hoje à noite no jogo de futebol".

"Ok... a que horas você me pega amanhã?"

"Às sete, garotinha".

"Parece bom. Vou dizer aos meus pais. Falando de pais, quando eu vou conhecer os seus?"

"Eu realmente não sei ainda. É apenas o nosso primeiro encontro." Ele me lembrou. "Eles não podem esperar para conhecê-la, no entanto. Eles estão sempre fora, então eu nunca tenho a chance de apresentá-los para você. Eu nunca sequer tive a chance que eles conhecessem a minha ex-namorada que partiu meu coração no último ano".

"Certo... ok, até breve, querido. Te amo".

"O mesmo para você. Tchau".

"Tchau." Eu disse com entusiasmo e, em seguida, desliguei. Debrucei-me contra a parede, fechando os olhos. Eu estava no processo de desmaiar. A voz alta de Emmett me acordou.

"Vamos, esguicho, você está pronta para o jogo? Vamos pegar Rosalie... Eu acho que Jasper vai com Maria".

"Sim, eu estou indo." Eu disse, rindo.

"Tchau, Esguicho Júnior." Emmett disse, despenteando o cabelo de Cynthia.

Cynthia colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Não me chame de esguicho júnior!" Ela mostrou a língua para ele. Ele colocou seu capacete de futebol americano e rosnou para ela. Ela saiu correndo, chorando e abraçando as pernas da minha mãe. "MAMÃE! EMMETT ESTÁ SENDO MAU COMIGO!"

"Emmett!" Mamãe o repreendeu. "Não assuste sua irmãzinha".

Papai estava tentando fazer com que Cynthia se sentisse melhor enquanto mamãe repreendia Emmett até que meu irmão pediu desculpas. "Desculpe, mãe".

"É melhor você querer dizer isso mesmo." Papai disse, balançando o dedo no rosto de Emmett.

Emmett apenas revirou os olhos. "É claro que eu quero dizer isso".

"Alice estava conversando com um menino no telefone!" Cynthia tagarelou sobre mim. Eu gemi porque eu realmente não queria ter esta discussão com os meus pais agora. Ambos olharam para mim com expectativa, e Emmett saiu da sala para pegar Rosalie e voltar para me pegar.

"O que ele quer?" Mamãe perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e franzindo os lábios.

"Royce queria me levar ao cinema amanhã, em vez de ir ao Baile... tudo bem?"

"Você sabe que não tem permissão para sair com garotos, exceto Emmett e Jasper sozinhos." Papai avisou.

"Por favor, papai, ele é realmente bom para mim... ele me trata especial, e eu vou mostrar a ele a minha arte e fotos da minha infância e conversar com ele sobre nossos gostos e desgostos... eu prometo. Nada vai dar errado".

"Eu não sei..." Mamãe disse. "O que você acha, querido?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para o papai. Eles estavam conversando com seus olhos.

"Eu não sou mais uma criança. Estou cansada de ser controlada como um cão estúpido. Vocês não confiam em mim?"

"Nós confiamos em você. É nele que não confiamos." Papai disse, e mamãe acenou com a cabeça em concordância. "Mas nós concordamos em deixá-la sair por esta noite... e se alguma coisa der errado, um pneu furado, o filme não está passando, sem dinheiro suficiente... você simplesmente liga para nós, ok?"

Eu sabia que eles não se preocupavam com nada disso. "Ele não vai se aproveitar de mim. Ele disse que esperaria para sempre por mim, até que estejamos fora da faculdade, pelo menos, ou casados. Ele sabe que se houver um anel de noivado no meu dedo, então nós podemos, vocês sabem. Vocês não precisam se preocupar. Mas eu vou ligar para vocês se acontecer alguma coisa." Assegurei a eles. "Eu prometo".

"Obrigada por ser honesta conosco, querida. A que horas ele vem pegar você?"

"Às sete horas de amanhã, em ponto." Fiz um gritinho feminino enquanto desapareci pela porta, gritando, "Muito obrigado, pessoal, por me deixar finalmente ter a minha liberdade!"

"Eu vou para o meu primeiro encontro amanhã a noite." Eu disse a Jasper, feliz. "Royce vai me levar ao cinema, ao ar livre. Ele me ama muito, e eu o amo. Ele me faz feliz. Partilhamos um monte de beijos doces, e ele me chama de querida, e baby, e docinho, e..."

"Alice, você está ficando muito animada." Ele disse com uma voz firme, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros. Ele parecia com um pouco de ciúmes, e eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"Eu sei... mas você não se sentiu assim em seu primeiro encontro?"

"Bem, sim... mas agora, Maria está falando sobre como ela sente falta do seu garotinho, muito. É irritante ouvir sua namorada falando sobre o ex-namorado dela. Está realmente me desinteressando".

"Ela me disse que vocês dois, uh..." Eu parei, desconfortável. "Por que você faria isso? Você não conhece as conseqüências? Quero dizer, há doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, gravidez indesejada..."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Ela disse que vocês foram todo o caminho e ela acariciou sua barriga".

"Bem, eu sei que eu não fiz isso com ela. Eu não estou pronto para isso ainda, não até eu encontrar a garota certa... eu ainda estou procurando por ela, você sabe".

_Você está falando com ela agora mesmo! A garota perfeita está exatamente na frente dos seus olhos!_ Minha mente gritou para ele, mas, claro, ele não podia ouvir meus pensamentos. "Qualquer garota que só ama você pelo seu, _você sabe, _ela não merece você".

"Eu sei, Alice. Obrigado por tentar me fazer sentir melhor. Quer dar uma volta comigo no parque no dia depois que você sair com Royce? É divertido conversar com você. Você é a única garota com quem eu posso compartilhar as coisas sem me sentir desconfortável".

"Obrigada, Jasper. Eu adoraria. Oh, ela está vindo, é melhor eu ir." Eu disse, revirando meus olhos quando Maria veio para levá-lo para casa do jogo depois de empurrar o peito de Royce e discutir com ele sobre traí-la, ou algo assim... uau, ele traiu Maria comigo - fiquei muito satisfeita. Jasper nunca mais chegou a dirigir seu carro, no entanto. Eu me senti muito mal por ele. Além disso, Maria nunca parecia notar a maneira como ele olhava para ela quando ela passava por ele. Jasper nunca reparou em mim como uma amante em potencial, apenas como uma melhor amiga.

Depois que ele saiu, eu vi Rosalie vindo até mim enquanto bebia um copo de água.

"Hey, como você está? Não temos conversado muito por um mês... porque nós duas estamos ocupadas com nossos namorados. Desculpe por isso. Como foi com Jasper? Ele está com ciúme?"

"Eu estou bem. Oh, sim, acho que ele está... eu vou sair em um encontro amanhã a noite com o segundo cara mais quente na escola, o quarterback, Royce King".

Rosalie quase engasgou com a sua água. "Você vai sair com Royce King?"

"Sim, você não está feliz por mim? Um garoto gostoso do último ano convidou-me para sair! Eu, uma caloura! Dá para acreditar? Ele tem um carro e vamos para o cinema ao ar livre!"

"Eu acho que... eu sinto muito por você, no entanto".

"Oh, você está apenas com inveja!"

"Não estou! Eu tenho Emmett!"

"Então por que você está agindo assim?"

"Ele partiu meu coração no ano passado. Veja, eu pensei que era amor com Royce, mas ele me deixou esperando, em vez de me levar para o baile, uma semana depois de fazer sexo comigo. É assim que eu conheci Emmett - ele me levou para o baile. Royce e Maria estavam juntos então. Ele estava apenas me usando, e ele está usando você agora, para tentar conseguir Maria de volta das garras de Jasper. Ele vai quebrar o seu coração".

"Bem, eu acho que ele mudou porque ele age realmente doce comigo".

"Ele agiu realmente doce comigo também. Eu nunca ouvi minha mãe sobre os sinais de alerta porque eu estava de cabeça para baixo de tão apaixonada por ele".

"Eu estou usando-o também. Talvez ele tenha mudado. Eu ainda estou saindo com ele. Ele é muito legal".

"Olha, eu estou tentando protegê-la. Eu fui estúpida no ano passado, e você está sendo bem burra agora! Você sabe que está apaixonada tanto por ele como por Jasper, mas, notícia breve, Alice - Royce não te ama de volta! Jasper pode, ou não, amar, mas ele não está indo rápido demais com você se ele está apaixonado por você. Eu odeio Royce! Eu o odeio! Ele me fez chorar como um bebê estúpido! Eu estava toda pronta para o baile e esperando por uma hora para ele aparecer, eu tinha a minha maquiagem e vestido e tudo pronto - e ele arruinou a minha noite - até Emmett me pegar. Tornou-se a melhor noite da minha vida. Deixe Royce e foque em Jasper".

"Eu amo Royce. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis. Jasper nunca vai fazer um movimento em minha direção. Eu estou pelo menos dando uma chance a Royce. Deixe o passado para trás. Você está apenas com inveja porque ele está namorando comigo, não com você. Ele disse que eu tinha um sorriso bonito. Pare de mentir para mim, Rosalie. Pare de tentar roubar a minha felicidade!"

"Ele disse que eu era linda e me levou por um semestre! Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga. E como você pode dizer isso? Eu não posso acreditar em você. Você sabe o quê? Eu não me importo se o seu coração se partir em milhões de pedaços! Deixe que ele fôda você sem sentido amanhã à noite. Ah, talvez você possa ter um bebê, ou dois! Eu não tive tanta sorte, mas talvez você _terá_! Grávida no seu segundo ano... quão bom seria isso? Nossa, Alice, você realmente _é_ a pessoa mais estúpida viva. Você não merece Jasper, afinal. Você vai ser considerada uma puta, assim como Maria. Vejo você na maternidade. Tchau." Com isso, ela correu para o jipe de Emmett e entrou no banco do passageiro.

Lágrimas silenciosas correram pelo meu rosto enquanto cheguei na parte traseira do jipe dele e fiquei quieta o caminho inteiro para casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, como Alice pode ser tão cega? Rose pegou pesa__do com suas palavras, mas acho que só assim mesmo pra fazer Alice enxergar a realidade..._

_Deixem reviews! E até terça._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Baby, não parta meu coração lentamente

_**You'd run around  
>And lead me on forever<br>While I stay at home  
>Still thinking we're together<br>I want our love to last forever  
>But I'd rather you be mean<br>Than love and lie  
>I'd rather hear the truth<br>Than have to say goodbye  
>And I'd rather take a blow<br>At least then I would know  
>But baby don't you break my heart slow<br>Now baby don't you break my heart  
>Slow<strong>_

Você não me contaria a verdade  
>E me enganaria para sempre<br>Enquanto eu fico em casa  
>Ainda pensando que estamos juntos<br>Eu queria que o nosso amor durasse para sempre  
>Mas eu preferia que você fosse mau,<br>Do que amar e menitr  
>Eu preferia ouvir a verdade<br>Do que ter que dizer adeus  
>E eu preferia levar uma pancada<br>Pelo menos assim eu saberia  
>Mas, baby, não parta meu coração lentamente<br>Agora, baby, não parta meu coração  
>Lentamente<p>

**Baby, Don't You Break My Heart Slow - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Baby, <strong>**não parta meu coração lentamente**

_**Alice POV**_

Talvez Rosalie estivesse certa. Eu realmente não queria que ela estivesse certa, mas eu estava esperando que ele mudasse e, pelo menos, pedisse desculpas a ela, ou que ele pedisse em breve.

Passei o dia inteiro me preparando para o meu primeiro encontro, enquanto Emmett se preparava para sua grande noite com Rosalie. Eu vi Jasper através das cortinas, ficando pronto para o baile com Maria. Mas eu não me importei porque eu sairia com Royce. Eu estava um pouquinho ciumenta – mas, enquanto Jasper também estivesse verde de inveja, eu estava bem. Escovei meus cabelos com os dedos até que estivesse perfeitamente ajeitado e então comecei a maquiagem. Olhei-me no espelho, batendo meus olhos ao meu reflexo. Meu rímel, delineador e sombra cintilante fizeram meus olhos se destacarem, e coloquei gloss rosa nos lábios, lambendo-os juntos e fazendo cara de beijinho no espelho. Retirei diferentes roupas - Royce nunca me disse o que vestir, então tentei um par de jeans com uma camisa de banda. Nah, muito simples. Meu vestido roxo? Muito formal. Eu precisava de ajuda.

"Mãe!" Gritei pelas escadas.

"Estou indo, querida. Ele estará aqui em 30 minutos, você está quase pronta? Você está tão linda, querida".

"Eu não sei o que vestir." Eu gemi. "Estou me perguntando se é formal, ou casual".

"Que tal isso?" Ela perguntou, tirando um par de leggings, sapatilhas, uma saia roxa e uma blusa marfim com desenho de flores. "E este enfeite no cabelo, hein?"

"Sim, é bonitinho".

"Fico feliz que pude ajudar. Você não está um pouco nervosa?"

"Bem, eu o vejo o tempo todo na escola, e nos beijamos muito, então... e ele esteve aqui antes - você tem algum perfume?" Eu pedi, vestindo as roupas o mais rápido que pude.

"Com certeza. Espere. Há algumas jóias que você pode usar – aquele colar com o A nele".

"Sim, é bonito." Eu disse, colocando-o. "Ah, e uns brincos." Eu disse brilhantemente enquanto os colocava. Eu realmente me estudei neste momento - eu era uma visão, mesmo que eu estivesse vestindo meu enfeite roxo na cabeça. Bem, eu tinha as usas pintadas de pink também, então acho que isso contava.

"Talvez a gente vá dançar." Eu disse, girando ao redor. "Ah, seria tão bom dizer a Jasper. Isso o deixaria com ciúmes, com certeza!"

"Aqui está, querida." Mamãe disse, apertando um frasco de perfume com cheiro doce, provavelmente floral. "Caminhe através disso".

Eu me diverti andando através da névoa de perfume que minha mãe estava pulverizando pelo frasco. Mas ela parecia mais preocupada do que eu!

"Relaxe, mãe. Vou ficar bem." Eu disse, esfregando círculos suaves nas suas costas.

"Se alguma coisa for mal-"

"Eu sei, eu sei, eu vou ligar para você." Eu disse, irritada. "Obrigada novamente por me deixar ter minha liberdade." Eu a abracei por alguns segundos e depois nos soltamos. Emmett saiu pela porta depois de gritar adeus para mamãe e papai, e pegou Rosalie. Eu a vi através da janela, ela estava usando um vestido vermelho escarlate com os cabelos em cachos ondulados pelas costas. Ela estava tão bonita. Era muito ruim que eu estava chateada com ela no momento. Eu a teria elogiado se eu não estivesse tão zangada com ela.

Pontualmente às sete, uma buzina soou lá fora e eu voei para a janela para ver se ele estava aqui. Oh, Deus, era ele! Peguei as coisas que eu queria mostrar a ele, abri a porta rapidamente e a bati enquanto saía, curtindo a minha independência recém-descoberta.

"Tchau, mãe, tchau, pai!" Gritei, acenando enquanto corri os degraus da minha varanda para o carro de Royce. Era muito chamativo, mais caro do que o carro de Jasper. Acenei para ele enquanto entrei no carro, e Royce entregou-me flores antes de acelerar o motor. Com um guincho de pneus, ele partiu, deixando marcas de derrapagem na pista. "Whoooooo!" Eu gritei com alegria. "Estou livre!"

"Sim, baby, nós estamos sozinhos, finalmente." Ele disse, colocando o braço sobre meu ombro. "Seu cabelo está bonito".

Empurrei minha franja dos meus olhos e bati meus olhos um pouco. "Obrigada. A razão para este corte de fada é a minha irmãzinha cortar meu cabelo porque ela estava tentando brincar de salão de beleza, então eu tive que ir ao salão de beleza de verdade." Expliquei enquanto nós passávamos pelas árvores.

"Legal." Ele murmurou. "Notei que a sua pele é como creme e rosas".

Corei profundamente. "Você gosta?"

"Eu adoro isso. Você tem um corpo bonito." Ele disse, massageando minha perna. Eu involuntariamente cruzei minhas pernas e coloquei as mãos cruzadas em torno dos meus joelhos.

Quebrei a cabeça por mais coisas sobre as coisas eu poderia falar com ele – isso era algo que estava faltando – conversar. "Então, hum... você tem algum irmãozinho?" Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse fazê-lo falar mais.

"Nah, eu sou filho único".

"Ninguém para provocá-lo sobre ter uma namorada, hein?" Eu perguntei quando ele pegou minha mão e a apertou levemente.

"Não." Ele disse antes de beijar a minha mão.

"O que você quer fazer nos próximos dez anos, no futuro?"

"Eu não sei... acho que fazer amor com você e te beijar a noite toda".

"Quero dizer, como uma profissão. Tipo, eu amo moda, ou o planejamento de casamento e eu amo dançar. Podemos dançar na chuva agora?"

"Não há nenhuma música, querida, mas eu posso mudar isso." Ele disse, sua mão estendendo para o botão do rádio.

"E daí?" Eu perguntei, engolindo em seco enquanto retirei minhas fotos. "Nós podemos olhar as fotos, se você quiser... eu desenhei isto".

"Bela obra." Ele disse, sorrindo e dando-o de volta para mim.

"Obrigada. Qual é a sua parte favorita dele? Eu gosto do jeito que eu fiz o sombreamento na flor, onde o sol a atinge".

"Eu acho que tudo... eu não sei..."

"E isso sou eu aos três anos, não sou bonitinha?" Eu perguntei, tentando não parecer desesperada.

"Sim... mas, baby, eu só quero beijar seus lábios macios e ter o seu frágil corpo contra o meu." Ele murmurou enquanto parou em uma clareira na floresta. "Você quer tirar o seu casaco? Eu quero sentir seus braços lisos." Ele me ajudou a tirá-lo e então o colocou no chão, perto dos meus pés.

"Eu pensei que íamos ao cinema." Eu disse, confusa. "Não vamos nos atrasar?"

"Baby, eu tenho uma surpresinha para você primeiro".

"Tipo que estamos indo tomar sorvete?" Perguntei docemente, olhando para ele com olhos grandes e inocentes. "Você me ama, certo?" Pisquei algumas vezes.

"Claro que sim, menininha. Você é tudo para mim." Ele beijou-me algumas vezes nos lábios, e eu aconcheguei-me mais a ele e gemi de satisfação. Eu ri quando seus beijos passaram da minha bochecha e até o meu pescoço.

"Mmmm, você tem um perfume com cheiro doce, você cheira tão bem, menininha." Ele disse roucamente, inalando meu cheiro quando deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

"Você quer sair para tomar sorvete comigo e podemos conversar um pouco?"

"Quem precisa de sorvete, ou cinema, se eu tenho você comigo aqui mesmo?" Ele perguntou, brincando com o meu colar e trilhando o dedo para cima e para baixo pelo meu pescoço.

"Eu quero que você saiba tudo sobre mim, no entanto. Sou sua namorada, então me fale sobre você. O que você quer da vida? Conte-me das suas melhores memórias de infância, sua cor favorita, suas melhores e piores férias, músicas que você ama e odeia, filmes, livros, relacionamentos ruins ou bons, incluindo o nosso, qualquer coisa que você queira saber, só me diga e eu vou fazer o mesmo com você. Posso contar a você algumas coisas sobre mim - meu aniversário é dia 9 de abril, e quando eu era pequena, gostava de brincar de princesas com a minha mãe-" Eu parei quando ele correu um dedo sobre meus lábios e lambeu os dedos, saboreando o gloss que eu estava usando. Mordi meu lábio para parar as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando sair e minha garganta apertou quando ele deslizou a mão sobre a minha coxa e a acariciou delicadamente.

"Yum... ah, conversar pode esperar. Eu odeio ler, então não diga nada sobre isso. Aborrece-me se eu ouço essa palavra, ou qualquer coisa relativa a isso... Eu preciso sentir sua pele lisa, princesa".

Eu enrijeci e afastei-me dele, procurando em volta pelo meu casaco para que eu pudesse colocá-lo novamente. Eu me senti muito exposta agora. "Estou com frio sem o meu casaco. Por favor, posso colocá-lo de volta?" Perguntei tremulamente, continuando a engolir para que eu não começasse a soluçar. Meu coração e estômago torcidos em nós. Todo mundo estava certo sobre tudo.

"Eu vou aquecê-la." Ele disse, passando suas mãos ásperas sobre meus braços nus algumas vezes. Ele soltou seu cinto de segurança e esticou o braço e soltou o meu. "Cara, eu não posso esperar tanto tempo para dar a você o meu presente. Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Vou te dar uma prévia antes da hora." Eu tremi quando ele tirou sua camisa e deitou sobre o assento. Ele estava muito perto do meu rosto e meu peito, então eu me afastei. Eu estava apavorada. Isto era exatamente como estar sozinha no deserto à noite.

"Você vai congelar até a morte." Eu disse, minha voz embargada.

Ele apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. "Baby, não se preocupe comigo. Vou ficar bem, e estamos sozinhos... sem ninguém para nos dizer para parar. Só eu e você, doce menina... transando no céu." Ele murmurou, e eu me movi desconfortavelmente enquanto meu coração batia mais rápido. Fiquei surpresa que um coração partido pudesse bater tão rápido. Parecia que ele quebrou meu coração em pedaços e em seguida atropelou os pedaços do meu coração dilacerado por um trem. Foi a pior dor que eu já senti - de repente raspar o joelho quando eu tinha cinco anos e tendo um Jasper de sete anos me levando para o meu pai para me curar até que não parecia tão ruim, afinal. Não, isso era muito pior. A culpa do que eu disse a Rosalie na noite anterior tomou conta de mim. Como eu poderia ter sido tão ingênua? Deus, eu me odiava! Eu era uma idiota classe A. Ele me enganou todo esse tempo. Ele me amava, eu continuei dizendo a mim mesma. A quem eu estava enganando? Ele começou a tocar uma música suave - quem sabia se ele era romântico - no carro e me beijou. Quando suas mãos foram para o fundo da minha camisa e ele começou a levantá-la, eu gentilmente as puxei para fora.

"Por favor, não agora." Minha voz já estava grossa com lágrimas que se aproximavam.

"Baby, eu vou fazer você se sentir bem. A visão de você me deixa todo quente e incomodado." Ele arrastou, suas mãos indo à cintura de minha saia e leggings.

Eu bati suas mãos para fora rudemente. "Eu disse não!" Eu disse, tentando soar mais forte.

"Vamos lá, eu te amo." Ele suplicou. "Baby..." Ele gemeu quando me puxou para o seu colo. "Eu quero você." Ele avançou lentamente as mãos nas minhas costas sob minha camisa para desfazer o meu sutiã. Eu me contorci para escapar e o olhei nos olhos.

"Olhe em meus olhos e me diga que você me ama".

"Eu te amo, mas a sua maquiagem está escorrendo pelas suas bochechas, por isso não posso olhar em seus olhos." Ele disse presunçosamente, seus olhos piscando dos meus olhos para o meu peito. "Agora, deixe-me ter você. Eu preciso de você, você é como uma droga para mim." Ele brincou em triunfo quando suas mãos encontraram meus mamilos e ele começou a gemer e beijar minha nuca e ombros. Ele massageava meus seios enquanto eu tentava afastá-lo de mim.

"Mas eu não estou pronta, e se você verdadeiramente e sinceramente me amasse, então você deveria esperar!" Eu gritei, puxando as minhas pernas por debaixo de mim e empurrando-me para longe, chutando-o no peito com ambos os pés. Ele gemeu de dor, mas manteve assim, lambendo os beiços.

"Maldição, você é tão quente e mal-humorada! Relaxe, querida, eu não vou te machucar! Por favor, baby, não me deixe, Maria!"

"Desculpe? Meu nome é Alice!" Eu disse, ajustando minha camisa e puxando a minha saia e leggings. Abracei meus joelhos no meu peito.

"Sim, o que seja, você é virgem! Eu sabia!"

"Leve-me para casa agora!" Isso era muito embaraçoso para contar a alguém. Se ele me levasse para casa, eu poderia simplesmente dizer que o filme terminou mais cedo, ou nós decidimos ir dançar e tomar um sorvete. Quanto aos meus olhos avermelhados e manchados de rímel, bem, eu poderia dizer que o filme era triste.

"Cai fora do meu carro!" Ele gritou, e eu pulei. Comecei a pegar minhas coisas e colocar o meu casaco.

"Não! Leve-me para casa agora!" Eu chorei.

"Foda-me, ou saia!"

"Pare com isso! Você fez isso com Rosalie e eu não quero você fazendo isso comigo!"

"Fora! Eu devia ter sabido que eu estava saindo com um bebê! É muito ruim, você tinha uma bunda apertadinha e belos peitos..." Ele abriu a porta e me empurrou para fora na chuva e eu tropecei no chão sobre o lado da estrada. "Eu disse para você sair." Ele rosnou com uma voz baixa e perigosa. "Pelo menos Rosalie transou comigo!" Com um grito dos seus pneus, ele havia desaparecido, e minhas lágrimas misturaram com a chuva caindo sobre meu rosto. Eu fiquei congelada por alguns minutos, e a realidade me atingiu como um forte tapa no rosto.

Eu tinha acabado de ser despejada, literalmente, na minha bunda. Eu queria que a terra me engolisse inteira. E eu me senti como a garota mais tola e estúpida do planeta, sobre a face da Terra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fiquei morrendo de pena da Alice... esse Royce merecia uma boa lição para parar de machucar as garotas assim... pelo menos Alice não caiu totalmente na conversa dele e conseguiu escapar antes que piorasse..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Nunca Cresça

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

Oh querida, nunca cresça  
>Nunca cresça, continue assim pequena<br>Oh querida, nunca cresça  
>Nunca cresça, isso poderia continuar simples assim<br>Eu não deixarei ninguém te machucar, não deixarei ninguém quebrar seu coração  
>E ninguém te abandonará<br>Apenas tente nunca crescer, nunca crescer

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Nunca Cresça<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

Lentamente, eu me arrastei para um tronco de árvore nas proximidades, cuidando para não ficar muito suja. Estava ficando um pouco escuro a cada minuto, e eu comecei a sentir medo e dor de estômago. Enquanto o vento soprava em volta de mim, ele ficou mais frio, fazendo com que eu prendesse meu casaco apertado em volta de mim. Eu estava tão quebrada que as lágrimas não paravam de vir, elas simplesmente caíam e caíam enquanto estendi a mão no meu bolso e tirei o meu telefone. Coloquei meu álbum de fotos que tinha meu trabalho seguramente enfiado dentro de um dos bolsos, sob a minha blusa para mantê-lo seco. Apoiei o braço sobre os meus joelhos e usei a outra mão para ligar para a minha mãe. Ela era o número três na discagem rápida. Rosalie era o número um e Jasper o número dois, mas eu não poderia ligar para eles. Emmett estava no baile, Rosalie estava furiosa comigo, e Jasper podia dirigir, mas Maria não o deixaria me salvar. Meus dedos congelando pressionaram o número três e eu segurei o telefone até minha orelha, na esperança de obter algum sinal aqui. Coloquei meu capuz para cobrir o telefone para que a água não entrasse nele.

"Alice?" Mamãe perguntou. "Está tudo bem?"

"Não. Mãe, você pode, por favor, vir me pegar? E trazer o papai, eu quero que você me abrace no banco de trás, eu me sinto horrível e doente, eu quero ir para casa".

"Nós estaremos aí, querida. Onde você está?"

"Do lado da estrada, na clareira na floresta." Eu rangia. "Por favor, depressa, e fique no telefone até chegar aqui." Eu chorei por alguns minutos.

"Nós estamos no nosso caminho. Você pode ouvir o carro dando a partida?"

"Sim".

"Ok, me diga o que aconteceu, querida".

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado." Eu funguei. "Meu coração está quebrado em vários pedaços... ele não queria conversar. Ele simplesmente me jogou para fora do carro porque ele estava como-" Eu tive que fazer uma pausa para respirar enquanto segurava meu peito. Soprei um monte de ar e pequenos sons passaram pela minha garganta. "Ele só queria o meu corpo, ele disse que eu era bonita... e ele disse 'fôda-me, ou saia'".

Ela engasgou. "Oh meu Deus. Essas foram as palavras exatas dele?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, esfregando os olhos com as palmas das minhas mãos. "Ele também disse que eu tinha um corpo bonito, e ele não conseguia olhar nos meus olhos porque eu já estava chorando e tinha rímel escorrendo pelo meu rosto, e ele queria provar a minha pele..."

"Oh, Deus." Mamãe disse. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava prestes a chorar. "Minha pobre menininha, indefesa e com medo... eu sabia disso".

"Você tentou me dizer. Eu sinto muito por não ouvir".

"Pobre bebê, minha doce menina, oh, querida, estou tão triste que ele enganou você. Pensei que ele tinha mudando também, ele também me enganou. Seu pai tem um olhar assassino em seus olhos agora".

"Diga a ele que Emmett vai arrebentar Royce na segunda-feira, Royce não está mais aqui, ele partiu para Deus sabe onde, então papai não precisa se preocupar com a morte de Royce".

"Ele já vai desejar estar morto quando vir Emmett." Ela respondeu.

Coloquei meu punho na minha boca para tentar parar as lágrimas. "Sim." Eu disse, conseguindo um sorriso.

"Estamos quase chegando. Você pode ver os faróis?"

Levantei-me fracamente. "Sim! Eu estou aqui!" Eu acenei meus braços. O carro guinchou a uma parada e minha mãe saiu em um flash. Corri para ela e a abracei pela cintura, chorando em sua camisa quando ela me ajudou a entrar no banco de trás e sentou-se perto de mim. Eu puxei o álbum e minha arte para fora sob a blusa encharcada de chuva. "Ele nem sequer se preocupou com isto".

"Eu sei." Mamãe murmurou, acariciando meus cabelos. Papai estendeu a mão para mim e eu a agarrei e a segurei firmemente. Ele estava segurando o volante com a outra mão tão apertada que parecia que ia desmoronar se ele o soltasse. Ele continuou resmungando, "Bastardo de merda, eu vou matá-lo", sob sua respiração a cada cinco segundos.

"Sinto muito, Alice." Ele disse quando meu choro ficou mais alto.

"Minha culpa, papai".

"Não, não é, baby".

"Definitivamente não é." Mamãe concordou, penteando meu cabelo com seus dedos. "Você é o nosso anjo".

"Isso dói tanto! Faça a dor ir embora, mamãe!" Eu choraminguei. "Faça isso ir embora... Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo novamente, eu o odeio! Mamãe, por favor, meu coração dói tanto, tire isso! Eu quero que isso saia!" Eu gritei. Meu coração batia ruidosamente contra o meu peito, e era dolorosamente sem fim.

"Eu sei, querida. Eu quero matá-lo." Ela murmurou no meu cabelo, enxugando minhas lágrimas. "Shh, querida." Ela disse suavemente, acariciando meus cabelos. "Minha doce e inocente menininha".

Eu segurei sua camisa apertada em meus punhos. "Eu acreditei nele desta vez! Eu pensei que ele realmente me amava!"

Senti-me cerca de dez anos mais jovem enquanto ela me segurou nos braços e disse-me uma e outra vez, "Vai ficar tudo bem. O tempo cura todas as feridas, certo, Carlisle?"

"Com certeza, querida. E Alice, você vai encontrar alguém um dia que trate você como uma dama deve ser tratada".

"Você deixou Jasper ciumento o bastante, querida. Basta deixá-lo se apaixonar por você sem ter um idiota do último ano como sua concorrência. Royce foi estúpido por deixar você desse jeito, você sabe disso, certo?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, mas dissolvi em soluços violentos novamente. "Ele é um destruidor de corações".

"Isso ele é, querida." Mamãe disse baixinho, limpando a minha franja molhada da minha testa e beijando-a. "Eu posso sentir a sua dor. Sinto muito, bebê." Ela disse. "Isso, isso. Apenas solte tudo, querida. Você pode chorar nos meus braços. Você vai ficar bem. Estaremos em casa logo, e você e eu podemos nos aninhar perto da lareira e fazer marshmallows e chocolate quente e olhar através dos álbuns de fotos antigas... talvez possamos assistir a um filme para mulheres, ou dois, e você pode dizer a todos os seus amigos sobre o que aconteceu uma vez que eles chegarem em casa do baile".

"Sim, mas Rosalie..." Eu parei e explodi em uma nova rodada de soluços. "Nós tivemos uma discussão ontem à noite sobre isso, e ela estava tão certa sobre ele, e eu disse que ela estava com ciúmes. Eu estava tão irritada." Murmurei, erguendo minha cabeça para fora do seu peito para olhar para ela. Ela sorriu para mim, tristemente.

"Não, venha aqui, baby." Ela disse, puxando-me para perto novamente, fazendo-me sentir protegida e aquecida. "Você é jovem e não sabia de nada. Você estava tão feliz por estar apaixonada e não queria que ninguém estragasse isso para você. Você me faz lembrar de mim quando eu tinha acabado de conhecer Charles. Ele era tão popular e eu me apaixonei por ele imediatamente, ignorando os avisos de todos sobre ele, até que eu descobri que ele era um monstro. Renée fez o mesmo com James, ela não sabia, ela era tão ingênua. Todo mundo comete erros".

"Todo mundo tem aqueles dias." Eu continuei a música.

"Todos sabem do que, do que eu estou falando, todo mundo tem aqueles dias..."

"Hey, hey, hey... ninguém é perfeito, eu tenho que trabalhar isso, uma e outra vez para acertar." Nós cantamos em uníssono. Mamãe riu, e eu entrei fracamente.

"Ninguém é perfeito - yeah!" Papai terminou quando ele entrou na nossa garagem.

"Você está se sentindo melhor agora, querida?" Mamãe perguntou, ainda me segurando.

"Sim, mas eu preciso de você." Eu disse, segurando o braço dela com força. Era verdade, eu precisava muito da mulher que me deu à luz para me dar um pouco de amor, e ela estava me dando todo o amor que ela tinha, mesmo quando eu tinha sido tão rude com ela antes. Isso me fez querer chorar ainda mais com vergonha. Eu magoei minha melhor amiga e minha mãe, e eu me sentia absolutamente terrível.

"Eu estarei lá por você." Ela prometeu.

"Mesmo quando a família fere seus sentimentos, você não vira as costas para eles." Papai acrescentou.

"Desculpe mais uma vez, mamãe e papai." Eu me desculpei.

"Está tudo bem." Eles disseram em conjunto, e depois que mamãe me secou, jogou minhas roupas na lavanderia, e eu vesti o meu pijama seco e confortável, eu me tornei um sanduíche de Alice no sofá, sentindo-me amada e protegida pelos meus pais. Eu nunca queria crescer, não agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tadinha da Alice, fiquei morrendo de dó de todo o sofrimento dela. Ainda bem que ela tem pais que entendem e estão ao lado dela para tudo..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Postei uma ONE-SHOT que eu escrevi, chama-se __**"YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND"**__... quem ler, deixe reviews!_


	13. Querido John

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't you think I was too young<br>To be messed with  
>The girl in the dress<br>Cried the whole way home, I should've known**_

Querido John, eu vejo tudo agora que você foi embora  
>Você não acha que eu era muito nova<br>Para ter mexido?  
>A garota de vestido,<br>Chorou por todo o caminho para casa, eu deveria saber

**Dear John - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Querido John<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

Trovões explodiam, relâmpagos, e eu estava novamente lembrando de quando eu fui descartada – apenas cinco horas atrás. Passamos o resto da noite assistindo _Paixão de Aluguel _e _Outra História da Cinderela, _e nós tínhamos simplesmente adormecido. A chuva e a porta abrindo e fechando me acordaram e eu encontrei-me nos braços da minha mãe. Ela ainda estava dormindo no sofá. Cynthia estava olhando para mim do chão com os olhos preocupados, praticamente nadando em lenços de papel. Eu estava chorando muito, mesmo durante os filmes, e minha mãe me acalmando, que a minha pilha de lenços de papel era uma pirâmide de 5 cm de altura.

"Ali, por que eu fui para a casa da tia Renée?"

"Mamãe teve que ir me buscar." Fiquei surpresa em como a minha voz soou, como se eu ainda estivesse chorando. Cynthia estendeu seus dedos para o seu rosto e tocou uma lágrima que estava caindo embaixo do meu queixo e em sua bochecha.

"Sissy está chorando?"

"Sim".

"Eu beijo para fazer melhorar... onde dói?"

"Meu coração... até dói para respirar." Sussurrei e funguei novamente. "Realmente ruim." Eu coloquei minha mão diretamente no local e Cynthia subiu no sofá e beijou onde ela estava. Ainda doía depois que ela beijou, mesmo tão doce e suavemente, mas eu a agradeci, de qualquer maneira. Crianças pequenas não entendem sobre corações partidos e namorados estúpidos.

Mamãe abriu os olhos lentamente. "Oh, minhas meninas estão unidas! Alice, como você se sente?"

"Eu estou congelando ainda..." Meus dentes batiam e eu puxei o cobertor fino mais apertado em volta de mim. Mesmo o fogo ardente da lareira em frente a mim não conseguia me manter quente.

"Deixe-me pegar para você um cobertor quente e grosso... talvez um pouco".

Ela trouxe os cobertores do armário abaixo da TV e me envolveu como um cachorro quente. Eram três grossos cobertores em torno de mim, e eu estava respirando em minhas mãos para tentar aquecê-las. Minha voz estava tremendo quando eu disse, "Eu sou feia, por isso ele não me ama!"

"Oh, minha querida. Oh não, baby, não diga isso. Você é uma menina muito bonita." Mamãe disse, penteando meu cabelo com os dedos e beijando minha bochecha.

"Então por que ele não me ama?" Eu perguntei com uma voz rouca. Ela colocou seus braços em volta de mim e me sentou no seu colo, como ela costumava fazer quando eu tinha cinco ou seis anos e tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo. Ela encostou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e começou a falar.

"Porque ele é um idiota e um porco insensível, que só se preocupa com ele mesmo. Não há nada de errado com você, mas há algo muito errado com ele. Você é tão gentil e você não poderia machucar uma mosca. Você me entende, querida? Agora, eu não quero ouvir você falar mal de si mesma nunca mais, ok?"

"Sim, mas eu me sinto péssima, eu sou horrível com relacionamentos, eu sou muito jovem..."

"Mamãe está aqui, está tudo bem. Estou aqui por você, baby, não se preocupe." Ela sussurrou suavemente em meu cabelo. Agora ela era aquela me confortando.

"Eu pensei que era um conto de fadas! Eu pensei que ele me amava, mas, em vez disso, ele arrebentou meu coração em dois!" Eu guinchei e então enterrei meu rosto mais profundo em sua camisa. Eu estava prevendo um outro monte de lenços de papel aos meus pés no futuro próximo.

"Shh...está tudo bem... Eu vou cantar uma canção de ninar para você, você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu murmurei.

"_**Some people say we all have an angel  
>That settles our heart and quiets our mind<br>When it's time for sleeping  
>When it's time for dreaming<br>She keeps softly singing  
>'Til the sun starts to shine<br>And she sings a song of love  
>And she sings a song of peace<br>And she brings a light from above  
>Into this world while we sleep<br>Into this world while we sleep  
>Some people say we all have an angel<br>That settles our heart and quiets our mind  
>When it's time for sleeping<br>When it's time for dreaming  
>She keeps softly singing<br>'Til the su starts to shine  
>She keeps softly singing<br>'Til the sun starts to shine"**_

"Algumas pessoas dizem que todos nós temos um anjo  
>Que acalma nosso coração e aquieta nossa mente<br>Quando é hora de dormir  
>Quando é hora de sonhar<br>Ela continua cantarolando suavemente  
>Até que o sol comece a brilhar<br>E ela canta uma canção de amor  
>E ela canta uma canção de paz<br>E ela traz uma luz de cima  
>Dentro deste mundo enquanto dormimos<br>Dentro deste mundo enquanto dormimos  
>Algumas pessoas dizem que todos nós temos um anjo<br>Que acalma nosso coração e aquieta nossa mente  
>Quando é hora de dormir<br>Quando é hora de sonhar  
>Ela continua cantarolando suavemente<br>Até que o sol comece a brilhar"

Eu relaxei meu corpo inteiro e fechei os olhos.

O telefone tocou, mas nós ignoramos e deixamos a secretária eletrônica atender.

"_Oi, você ligou para a casa dos Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice e Cynthia. Se não estivermos em casa, deixe uma mensagem após o sinal. BEEP!"_

Eu fiquei tensa imediatamente quando ouvi a voz _dele._

"Ei, Alice, sabe, eu realmente sinto muito sobre o que eu disse, ou o que seja... eu não sei... talvez possamos fazer isso de novo..."

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Eu gritei, cobrindo meus ouvidos. Então, eu abafei meu grito com um travesseiro para Cynthia não chorar com a minha voz alta. "FAÇA ESSA HORRÍVEL E MISERÁVEL DESCULPA DE HOMEM CALAR A BOCA!" Peguei outro travesseiro para jogá-lo no telefone, mas minha mãe segurou meus braços.

"Ele é um imbecil, tendo a coragem de ligar para você exatamente depois que ele partiu seu coração, mas, por favor, não quebre o nosso telefone." Ela implorou.

"EU QUERIA MACHUCÁ-LO!" Eu assobiei. "EU TE ODEIO, ROYCE KING!"

"Ok, ok, shhh... se você ficar brava, ele vai incomodá-la ainda mais na escola. Aja como se você não se importasse." Mamãe me aconselhou. Meu queixo e meus punhos estavam cerrados em raiva, e meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas. Eu ainda estava batendo no chão com meus pés enquanto eu lutava para sair dos braços da mamãe.

Papai estava dormindo no sofá, mas acordou quando eu gritei. Ele correu para atender. "Alô? Não, você nunca poderá falar com a minha filha de novo... Ah, eu vou te mostrar o quanto você vai sentir muito! Se você ligar para esta casa mais uma vez, vou chamar a polícia para conseguir uma ordem restritiva contra você. Tchau." Ele bateu o telefone e voltou para a cadeira ao lado do sofá. "O bastardo me acordou..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, não alto o suficiente para Cynthia ouvir.

Corri mais rápido que a minha mãe, meus pés batendo contra os degraus, e abri a porta do meu quarto e comecei a rosnar para o meu reflexo no espelho. Meu rosto estava vermelho e riscado com lágrimas e maquiagem, e eu parecia um monstro. "GRRRRRR! EU TE ODEIO!" Eu gritei para mim mesma. "FODIDAMENTE TE ODEIO, SUA MENININHA ESTÚPIDA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE NEM MESMO OUVIR A SUA MÃE, OU A SUA MELHOR AMIGA? COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE?" Eu bati meu punho no espelho, exatamente onde estava o meu rosto, criando um corte em cada um dos meus dedos. "Como... você se atreve!" Eu estava ofegante depois do meu discurso, e eu caí de joelhos, chorando. Mamãe correu para o meu lado e me segurou em seu abraço mais uma vez. Eu desmoronei novamente.

"Eu sou insana e psicótica, me desculpe, mas ouvir AQUELE PERDEDOR ESTÚPIDO novamente, me deixa assim. Ele me deixa assim, mamãe! Olhe para mim! O que você vê?" Eu botei para fora.

"Eu vejo uma menina bonita que acabou de ter o seu coração pisoteado por um idiota grande e gordo. Vejo a minha filha, que simplesmente cometeu um erro e aprendeu com seu erro. Há muitos erros que as pessoas fazem na vida, não apenas no amor. Nós temos de cometer erros e aprender com eles. Somente Deus tem a permissão de ser perfeito".

"ISSO DÓI! QUANDO ISSO VAI EMBORA?" Eu chorava, tremendo com os soluços. "NÃO ME ABANDONE, MAMÃE! NÃO VÁ!" Agarrei em sua camisa para que ela não conseguisse levantar.

"Eu não vou deixar você, querida." Ela assegurou-me, acariciando meu cabelo.

"Você promete?" Eu perguntei, ainda agarrando o seu pescoço.

"Sim, eu prometo".

Ela me levou lá embaixo, pegou algumas ataduras para a minha mão e envolveu a gaze em volta dos meus dedos sangrando depois que meu pai tirou os vidros dos meus dedos.

A campainha tocou exatamente então e eu sabia que eles estavam em casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Eu fico morrendo de dó da Alice! Ela é muito novinha e muito ingênua, e está realmente sofrendo pelo seu coração partido... ainda bem que a família a está ajudando..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Melhor do que Vingança

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>_

Ela não é uma santa e ela não é o que você pensa  
>Ela é uma atriz, whoa<br>Ela é mais conhecida pelas coisas que ela faz  
>No colchão, whoa<br>Logo ela vai descobrir  
>Que roubar brinquedos de outras pessoas no playground<br>Não vai te trazer muitos amigos  
>Ela deve ter em mente,<br>Ela deve ter em mente  
>Que não há nada que eu faça melhor do que vingança<p>

**Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Melhor do que Vingança<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

"O que está acontecendo?" Ouvi Emmett perguntando quando ele e Rosalie entraram pela porta, de volta do baile. "Alice? Mamãe, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu caí duro na minha bunda por ele." Eu suspirei.

"Eu vou matá-lo." Emmett rosnou.

"Ele partiu seu coração, não foi?" Rosalie perguntou, sentando do meu outro lado e cruzando os braços sobre seu peito.

"Parece que um caminhão passou por cima dele. Sinto muito, Rosalie, eu deveria ter escutado você. Eu estava-" Eu me desculpei.

"- tão feliz e você não queria que eu estragasse tudo para você." Ela terminou minha frase enquanto revirava os olhos. "Está tudo bem. Eu não estou brava com você mais".

"Eu não estou brava com você também".

"Então, nós somos amigas de novo?" Rosalie perguntou. "Mesmo depois do que eu disse para você? Foi tão horrível!"

"Sim, eu te perdôo. Você estava tentando fazer isso entrar na minha cabeça dura".

"Ah, vem cá, irmã." Rosalie disse, me envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

"Eu amo você, menina." Sussurrei em seu suéter. "Você é minha melhor amiga, mesmo quando você é uma puta".

"Também te amo. E você é minha melhor amiga também, mesmo quando você é tão boba e ingênua assim." Rosalie sorriu e bagunçou meu cabelo. "Você sabe, eu estou feliz que você saiu quando você o fez e ele não fodeu com você. Ele tem um pau pequeno, de qualquer maneira." Ela disse, rindo.

"Aí está aquele sorriso." Mamãe disse, me cutucando. "Eu vi suas covinhas desta vez".

Meu sorriso cresceu mais amplo e comecei a rir tanto que eu estava chorando de novo, mas desta vez eram lágrimas felizes. "Sério? Ele tem?" Eu cobri minha boca quando comecei a roncar através da minha risada. "V-você viu?"

"Sim, ele não pode mantê-lo em suas calças, ele tem tipo 7,5 centímetros de comprimento, então foi como ter relações sexuais com um menino de 11 anos de idade. Um menino de 11 anos muito duro, mas, ainda assim".

Depois de algumas rodadas de risos, eu já me sentia melhor.

"Ei... eu tenho uma idéia. Vamos subir ao seu quarto e destruir tudo que tem a ver com ele".

Eu concordei e ela pegou minha mão e nós duas corremos pelas escadas, rindo. Mamãe começou a contar a Emmett toda a história.

"Rosalie, eu nunca tive a chance de lhe dizer, mas você está linda nesse vestido".

"Obrigada." Ela disse. "Certo... essas fotos de vocês dois, você quer rasgá-las e manter o lado da foto em que você estava?"

"Claro. Podemos sair para tomar sorvete depois disso?"

"Claro que podemos. Vamos queimar isto na lareira." Ela disse, segurando um maço de fotos de Royce, rasgadas bem no meio. "Ele não merece você." Nós jogamos todas as fotos no fogo enquanto mamãe e Cynthia nos observavam com espanto.

"Não vale a pena chorar por ele." Eu concordei, balançando a cabeça.

Mamãe nos levou ao Baskin Robbins e tomamos sundaes e brownie. Sentei-me entre mamãe e Rosalie e comecei a enfiar sorvete e brownies pela minha garganta.

"Obrigada, pessoal. Eu me sinto muito melhor agora. Eu vou contar a vocês exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele não queria dar a mínima sobre o que eu estava dizendo, ou mostrando a ele – minha arte e fotos de infância, quero dizer. Ele nunca me levou ao cinema. Ele se manteve fazendo esses comentários sobre o meu 'belo corpo' e minha pele lisa e como ele queria prová-la. Ele fez um movimento, puxou-me em seu colo, começou a tocar-me e tentando me despir, mas eu o empurrei e disse para ele parar, duas vezes! Eu me senti tão pequena e vulnerável com ele, e lhe pedi para me levar para casa! E ele foi como, 'fôda-me, ou saia!'. Estas foram suas palavras exatas. Então, ele me jogou na beira da estrada perto da clareira na floresta. Meu coração estava esmagado, e eu liguei para minha mãe para ir me buscar. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar!"

"Ele é um merda!" Rosalie quase gritou, batendo na mesa.

"Inútil pedaço de merda." Minha mãe resmungou.

"Oh, isso é tão terrível." Rosalie disse, esfregando círculos suaves nas minhas costas. "Ele pertence ao lixo." Todos riram quando ela disse isso.

Quando nós entramos no carro, Rosalie e minha mãe começaram a cantar, e então eu me juntei.

_* Rosalie cantando: texto __sublinhado. Alice cantando: texto normal. Esme cantando: texto em itálico. Rosalie, Alice e Esme cantando juntas: texto em itálico e sublinhado._

"Não me ligue  
>Deixe-me sozinha<br>Não vou atender meu telefone  
>Porque eu não quero<br>Não, eu não irei vê-lo." Rosalie cantou

"_Eu estou fora para ter um bom momento  
>Para tirar você da minha mente<br>Porque eu não quero  
>E eu não precisarei de você." <em>Mamãe cantou

"Envie 911  
>Nós teremos alguma diversão<br>Hey, menino, você sabe  
>É melhor você correr<br>Porque esta é uma noite de meninas  
>Está tudo bem sem você<br>Eu ficarei fora  
>E brincarei sem você<br>É melhor você segurar firme  
>Esta noite de meninas é sem você." Eu cantei<p>

"_(ohh ohh)  
>Vamos NMS<em>_*****__  
>(ohh ohh)<br>Vamos NMS  
>(ohh ohh)<br>Vamos NMS, vamos  
>Eu ficarei fora<br>Esta é uma noite de meninas_." Cantamos em uníssono.

_*__NMS__: Noite das Meninas Saírem._

"Eu dançarei com alguém novo  
>Não terei que pensar sobre você<br>E quem sabe  
>Vamos deixar ir, nós precisaremos disso." Rosalie continuou.<p>

"_Você ouvirá de todos  
>Você conseguirá os detalhes<br>Hey, menino,  
>Você sabia que este dia viria." <em>Mamãe entrou cantando.

"Porque esta é uma noite de meninas  
>Está tudo bem sem você<br>Eu ficarei fora  
>E brincarei sem você." Eu cantei.<p>

"_(ohh ohh)  
>Vamos NMS<br>(ohh ohh)  
>Vamos NMS<br>(ohh ohh)  
>Vamos NMS, vamos<em>." Todas cantamos.

"Hey, menino  
>Você não desejaria poder ter sido um bom menino<br>Tentado encontrar outra menina como eu, menino  
>Sinta-me quando eu digo a você<br>Eu estou bem  
>E é hora para eu traçar a linha<br>Eu digo

"Hey, menino  
>Você não desejaria poder ter sido um bom menino<br>Tentado encontrar outra menina como eu, menino  
>Sinta-me quando eu digo a você<br>Eu estou bem  
>E é hora para eu traçar a linha<br>(traçar a linha, traçar a linha, traçar a linha)

"_Porque esta é uma noite de meninas  
>Está tudo bem sem você<br>Eu ficarei fora  
>E brincarei sem você<br>É melhor você segurar firme  
>Esta noite de meninas é sem você<em>_."_

"(ohh ohh)  
>Vamos NMS<br>(ohh ohh)  
>Vamos NMS<br>(ohh ohh)  
>Vamos NMS, vamos<br>Esta é uma noite de meninas."

Estávamos em casa no momento em que terminamos a canção, e Rosalie dormiu aqui. Eram quase duas da manhã, mas ainda estávamos conversando.

"Estou planejando retaliação." Rosalie disse, sorrindo. "Reunir todas as garotas cujos corações ele está quebrando na escola e jogar ovos e quebrar o carro dele com um bastão enquanto Emmett bate muito em Royce".

"Você, minha cara-" Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e sorri. "- é um puro _gênio_ do mal".

"Não há nada que eu faça melhor do que uma vingança".

"A vingança é doce, afinal".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Finalmente Rose e Alice fizeram as pazes... agora é esperar para ver o que elas farão com Royce... e onde está Jasper, que não aparece e se declara logo pra ela?_

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Canção da Mary

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn´t that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we´d really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my…**_

Bem, eu tinha 16 quando de repente  
>Eu não era mais aquela garotinha que você costumava ver<br>Mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam como lindas luzes  
>E nossos pais costumavam brincar sobre nós dois<br>Eles nunca acreditaram que nós realmente poderíamos nos apaixonar  
>E nossas mães sorriam e rolavam seus olhos<br>E diziam oh meu meu meu...

**Mary´s Song (Oh My My My) - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – <strong>**Canção da Mary**

_**Alice POV**_

"FÔDA-ME OU SAIA!" A voz rosnando repetia na minha cabeça. As mãos se estenderam em minha direção e começaram a entrar em mim. Meu pesadelo me acordou com um tremendo suspiro. Eu gritava violentamente e chutava o ar e Rosalie me acalmava.

"Shhh, Alice, você está bem... relaxe. Respire profundamente algumas vezes".

"Eu esqueci que você estava dormindo aqui. Que horas são?" Eu perguntei, apertando os olhos da luz forte entrando pela minha janela. Parecia que a neve tinha começado a cair porque havia minúsculos flocos de neve nas janelas.

"É meio-dia. Jasper está vindo agora. Ele veio aqui há uma hora atrás, mas você estava dormindo".

"Por que você não me acordou?" Exigi.

"Porque você estava cansada. Além disso, ele disse que você parecia tranquila e ele não queria interromper o seu sono".

"Mas e quanto a você? Você não estava entediada esperando-me acordar? Sinto muito!"

"Está tudo bem. Eu assisti um filme romântico com a sua mãe às dez e acabou de terminar. Eu vim aqui quando você começou a gritar por socorro. Fique pronta para o seu verdadeiro amante".

Eu a atingi com um travesseiro. "Cale a boca".

"Meninas, o café da manhã está pronto!" A voz da mamãe flutuou pelas escadas e nós descemos correndo e rapidamente comemos nossas panquecas de chocolate. Rosalie passou para sair com Emmett e Jasper bateu na porta.

"Oh, não, eu não estou pronta!" Entrei em pânico.

"Ele já viu você assim antes, querida, não se preocupe".

"Eu devia pelo menos colocar maquiagem".

"Ela meio que já está... ou o que sobrou dela".

"Entre, filho." Papai estava dizendo e eu dei uma espiada por trás da mamãe. Vi que Jasper tinha seu violão e estava sorrindo.

Papai e eu nos abraçamos e eu sussurrei em sua camisa, "Obrigada por se livrar dele".

"De nada. Agora vá brincar com seu amigo, parceira." Ele disse, despenteando meu cabelo.

"Olá, Jasper." Eu disse timidamente, caminhando em direção a ele. "Desculpe, eu realmente não estou pronta – eu levantei tarde-"

Ele ergueu a mão para parar a minha fala. "Está tudo bem, Alice. Estou vestido casualmente também. Venha para fora comigo e nós podemos conversar no banco. Você pode querer pegar um casaco, está muito frio lá fora".

Coloquei meu grande casaco vermelho, minhas botas pretas e meu moletom da Forks High bastante confortável com os acréscimos de 'Eu fiz'. Mas eu queria ficar bonita na frente de Jasper. Eu o segui para fora e ri. "Oh, você está certo, está congelante!" Coloquei minhas mãos sob a minha bunda quando me sentei no banco, enquanto eu espanava a neve que caiu sobre ele. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se sentou ao meu lado. Então, ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e dedilhou o violão. Eu cantarolava a letra enquanto ele cantava. Um baixo 'ai' escapou dos meus lábios quando me sentei em minhas mãos porque meus dedos na minha mão direita ainda doíam da noite passada.

"Suas mãos estão frias?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, sentar sobre a minha calça as está aquecendo".

"Deixe-me aquecê-las para você... confie em mim, minhas mãos são quentes".

"Ok." Eu disse calmamente, mas o meu interior estava repleto de emoção. Coloquei minhas mãos nas dele, ele estava certo, elas eram reconfortantes em torno das minhas mãos geladas.

"Oh, elas são como cubos de gelo!" Ele gemeu. "Você tem mãos pequenas." Ele virou meu braço direito e olhou para mim, perplexo. "O que aconteceu com você?"

Eu ri e senti meu rosto aquecer. "Eu sei." Puxei minhas mãos para fora das dele e as coloquei sob a minha bunda. "É uma longa história".

"Como foi seu encontro ontem à noite?" Jasper perguntou.

"Foi tudo bem..." Eu disse para impedir as lágrimas de derramar. Eu não queria chorar na frente dele. Era muito embaraçoso.

"Não, não foi. Posso dizer de olhar para você que foi ruim".

"Você me conhece muito bem".

"Eu te conheço há dez anos e nós falamos sobre tudo. Então me diga... o que ele fez para você?"

Respirei fundo antes de dizer-lhe. "Bem, em primeiro lugar, estava indo tudo bem ... ele me levaria ao cinema, mas então ele parou na beira da estrada perto desta clareira na floresta. Eu tentei manter uma conversa, mas ele não queria conversar. Ele estava feliz por estar sozinho comigo... ele disse que eu tinha um corpo bonito, mas quando ele começou a me tocar, eu disse a ele para se afastar e me levar para casa, e ele disse-" Eu não podia falar mais, mesmo com o braço de Jasper em volta dos meus ombros. Minha voz estava tremendo e eu sabia que desmoronaria.

"O que ele disse?" Jasper perguntou gentilmente. "Ele machucou você?" Ele olhou para a minha mão enfaixada significativamente, e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não... fisicamente." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferior para parar de choramingar. Jasper esfregou minhas costas suavemente. "Ele disse-" Minha respiração engatou e fiz um som sibilante na garganta. Por que isso era tão difícil de dizer a ele? Era mais fácil dizer para a minha mãe e Rosalie! Apertei a mão sobre a minha boca para que ele não pudesse me ouvir chorar. Eu decidi misturar as palavras juntas. "Fôda-meousaia." Então, eu caí em seus braços, deixando sua camisa molhada com minhas lágrimas.

"Fôda. Me. Ou. Saia." Ele afirmou lentamente. "É isso o que ele disse para você?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Eu pude apenas acenar.

"O QUÊ? Ele tentou entrar nas suas calças e disse a você para _fodê-lo, ou sair_?" Ele perguntou com raiva, sua voz se tornando mais alta. Eu podia sentir a vibração da sua voz grave contra a minha bochecha.

"SIM!" Eu soluçava. "Então, e-ele me jogou para fora do c-carro, literalmente!"

"Maldição!" Ele gritou, batendo com o punho no banco. "EU VOU MATÁ-LO!"

Eu pulei com a sua voz alta. Ele deve ter notado a expressão assustada no meu rosto porque ele sussurrou em meu cabelo, "Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-la. Eu prometo. O que aconteceu com a sua mão? Eu tinha receio de que algo assim aconteceria! Oh meu Deus." Ele murmurou, sacudindo sua cabeça.

"Eu dei um soco no reflexo do meu rosto no espelho." Eu murmurei. "Ele partiu meu coração e eu sou um pedaço feio de merda".

Jasper acariciou minha bochecha com o polegar e escovou as lágrimas que estavam caindo pelo meu rosto. "Você é linda por dentro e por fora, e eu quero dizer isso".

"Mas a minha maquiagem está borrada. Eu estou terrível agora. Eu sou uma bagunça!" Eu gemi.

"Você está de tirar o fôlego." Jasper insistiu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha, pastando a ponta dos seus dedos para baixo ao lado do meu pescoço, criando calafrios animados através de toda a minha área, especialmente minhas partes de menina. "Qualquer cara seria sortudo de ter você".

Eu ri enquanto corei. "Você realmente não quer dizer isso".

"Alice, eu estou falando de coração. Como ele pôde fazer isso com uma menina inteligente e bonita como você?"

"Ele fez isso com Rosalie também. Ambas pensávamos que ele era o cara perfeito... ele a largou depois que ela se entregou a ele... uma semana antes do baile de formatura, no ano passado." Eu funguei. "Eu acho que ninguém é boa o suficiente para ele." Olhei para o meu colo e suspirei. "Nós realmente caímos duro por ele".

Jasper levantou meu queixo com o dedo para que meus olhos pudessem encontrar os seus. "Ei, ele não merece nenhuma de vocês, ou qualquer outra garota com quem ele brincou antes. Ele não é bom o suficiente para qualquer garota, com exceção das vadias".

Eu sorri através das minhas lágrimas enquanto meu coração acelerava. "Eu acho que você está certo... Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Qual foi a sua memória de infância favorita?"

"Conhecer você".

"Quero dizer, além disso".

"Cavalgar na fazenda de abóboras... aquilo foi uma explosão! Então, qual era a sua favorita?"

"Além de conhecer você... brincar com minhas Barbies com a minha mãe e atirá-las em você e Emmett quando vocês falavam sobre coisas de menino demais".

"Lembro-me de dizer que eu odiava fazer compras e depois eu te fiz chorar. Me desculpe." Ele riu.

"Oh, você está certo! Estou totalmente descontando em você por isso, fracassado!" Eu gritei, dando um soco forte no seu braço com a minha mão boa. Ele começou a me fazer cócegas até que eu estava rindo tanto que eu tive que gritar, "Não posso respirar, Jasper!"

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Assim como nos velhos tempos. Mas, desta vez, eu posso pegá-la, pequena." Eu gritei quando ele me levantou do chão e correu em círculos, como uma galinha com a cabeça cortada. Então, ele me sentou e gritou, "ESTÁ COMIGO!" Revirei os olhos, pensando que ele estava brincando, quando ele começou a correr atrás de mim e começou a rosnar, "Fa! Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum! Sinto o cheiro do sangue de uma inglesa. Esteja ela viva, ou morta, eu vou triturar seus ossos para fazer o meu pão*****".

_*Em português não faz muito sentido, mas em inglês as palavras rimam, por isso fazem mais sentido._

"Não, Jasper, não me pegue! Não! Não! Por favor!" Eu gritava. Exatamente então, eu tropecei na raiz de uma árvore e entrelacei minhas pernas com as de Jasper. Ele estava um pouco em cima de mim, e ficamos olhando um nos olhos do outro. Meu coração estava disparado quando ele disse, "Alice?"

"Sim?" Eu respirei.

"Está com você!" Ele disse, rapidamente saindo de mim e correndo. Eu suspirei e gemi internamente. Estávamos tão perto!

"Lembra-se de quando éramos pequenos?" Ele perguntou depois de algumas horas de nós perseguindo um ao outro.

"Sim... você me assustava o tempo todo, otário!" Escondi a minha gargalhada atrás da minha palma. "Agora eu estou toda aquecida." Tirei o meu casaco e o coloquei no banco. "Quer fazer um boneco de neve?"

"Sim, isso seria fantástico! Ah, isso vai fazer você rir – quando escorregar pelo corrimão da vida, tenha certeza que você não tem uma fenda em sua carreira".

Eu comecei a rir, e ele estava prestes a dizer algo mais, mas ele parou de falar quando eu ri. Em vez disso, ele olhou para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, auto-consciente.

"Você tem uma risada fofa. E seu nariz e bochechas estão vermelhas. Sua mãe costumava chamar isso de-" ele apertou meu nariz levemente, "- nariz de botão".

"Eu me lembro." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Hey, pessoal! Podemos nos juntar a vocês?" Emmett perguntou, com Rosalie pendurada em seu braço e beijando seu rosto enquanto ele beijava o topo da sua cabeça.

"Claro!" Nós dois respondemos.

Nós quatro enrolamos enormes bolas de neve e fizemos um boneco de neve. Emmett e Rosalie foram encarregados de conseguir a cenoura e os botões, e Jasper e eu pegamos os galhos. Nós dois inclinamos e pegamos o mesmo galho, quando eu o peguei olhando nos meus olhos.

"O quê?"

"Percebi que seus olhos são como esmeraldas, com algum tom azulado neles, então mais parecido com o mar..."

"Uau." Foi tudo que eu poderia dizer antes de me levantar de volta. "Seus olhos são um tipo de azul profundo, como o royal".

"Em vez de olhar para os olhos um do outro, poderíamos, por favor, terminar de construir o nosso boneco de neve?" Rosalie perguntou, sorrindo para mim enquanto eu corava um vermelho brilhante. Vi que Jasper corou também.

"Seu pequeno-" Eu comecei, mas então enrolei uma bola de neve e a atirarei antes que ele fugisse. "HEY!" Uma bola de neve tinha me batido na nuca e eu vi Jasper jogá-la, então eu o bombardeei com bolas de neve de volta em seu rosto.

Emmett atirou uma bola de neve no meu braço, e eu lancei uma de volta em sua bunda. Nós quatro estávamos logo rolando na neve, rindo e fazendo anjos de neve. Ficamos metendo a língua para fora, saboreando os flocos de neve, quando vimos mamãe, papai e Cynthia decorando o boneco de neve. Em seguida, nos juntamos a eles e eu coloquei a cenoura para o nariz, Rosalie colocou os botões para os olhos, Jasper colocou o chapéu na cabeça, e Emmett prendeu os galhos que juntamos para os braços. Nós adicionamos botões na frente do boneco de neve e estava pronto.

"Diga xis!" Charlotte gritou, saindo da sua casa com uma câmera.

"XIS!" Todos nós dissemos enquanto Renée veio correndo pela rua. Charlotte tirou uma outra foto, desta vez com Renée nela.

"Obrigada por me animar." Eu disse a Jasper no final do dia.

"Sem problemas, garota." Ele disse, despenteando meu cabelo e me dando um abraço de urso. Fui levantada alguns centímetros do chão e isso me fez rir.

Passar tempo com a família e os amigos fez-me sentir muito melhor e foi a maior diversão que eu já tive em muito tempo.

Mas amanhã a escola seria uma história diferente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, finalmente Jasper apareceu... e ele é meio "lerdinho"__, perdeu várias oportunidades de tascar logo um beijo em Alice... vamos esperar que isso não demore a acontecer..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **__Vou deixar aqui uma indicação de uma fic que é traduzida pela Lary Reeden, chama-se __**"Across the Airwaves"**__. Quem ler, deixe reviews! A história é muito boa. O link da tradução é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6941807/ 1/ Across_The_Airwaves_by_Isabel0329 (retirar espaços)**_


	16. Eu Coração Ponto de Interrogação

_**Wake up and smell the break up,  
>Fix my heart, put on my make-up,<br>Another mess I didn't plan.  
>And I'll bet you thought you beat me,<br>Wish you could only see  
>I got an "I Heart?"<br>**__**Written on the back of my hand!**_

__Acordar e sentir o perfume do rompimento  
>Consertar o meu coração, colocar minha maquiagem,<br>Outra confusão que eu não planejei.  
>E eu aposto que você pensou que me usaria,<br>Eu desejo que você pudesse ver  
>Eu tenho um "Eu Coração Ponto de Interrogação"<br>Escritos nas costas da minha mão...

**I Heart Question Mark - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – <strong>**Eu Coração Ponto de Interrogação**

_**Alice POV**_

"Hey, Alice, Royce contou-me o que rolou na noite de sábado. Clássico! Você quebrou o coração dele... ele precisava de você para que ele pudesse me fazer ciúmes. Você não era nada para ele. Apenas uma pequena caloura que se acovardou e eu disse a todos que você era virgem. Você é uma covarde! Pelo menos Rosalie conseguiu algo. Você perdeu uma incrível foda – a melhor maldita foda – que você já teve! Você nem sequer embaçou as janelas, não é? Awww... olha, o pobre bebê está chorando, pessoal!" Maria anunciou no vestiário feminino enquanto eu furiosamente enxuguei uma lágrima da minha bochecha.

"Bem, você é uma puta!" Eu disse rapidamente através das minhas lágrimas se aproximando.

Maria beliscou minha bochecha. "Ah... que perdedora fofinha!" Ela ecoou em uma voz de bebê. "Tchau, garotinha!" Eu apenas sentei na arquibancada, enxugando meus olhos quando Rosalie veio até mim. Ela pôs o braço em volta dos meus ombros e sentou-se.

"De quem é a bunda que vou chutar?" Ela perguntou.

"Maria chamou-me de virgem e disse a todos que eu não fiz sexo com Royce no sábado".

"Hey, Maria, traga a sua bunda aqui." Rosalie gritou. Ela se virou para mim. "Eu já volto." Ela disse com uma voz docemente doce. Ela rapidamente se aproximou de Maria e ficou perto do rosto dela. "Ouvi dizer que você é uma prostituta desde a sétima série, puta. Pegue alguém do seu maldito tamanho!" Rosalie gritou e então deu um soco na cara de Maria. "Deixe a minha melhor amiga em paz".

"VIRGEM!" Maria gritou para mim.

"PUTA!" Eu gritei de volta.

"Obrigada." Eu disse enquanto saímos do vestiário de braços dados.

"Ok, eu tenho o estrogênio que eu coloquei na água dele. Chame-o aqui." Rosalie disse. Levou toda a minha força para dizer a ele para vir aqui, mas ele fez o que eu disse. Meu batimento cardíaco martelava contra o meu peito quando Royce caminhou em minha direção. Rosalie estava ao meu lado, mas Royce a empurrou e tinha me prendido contra o meu armário.

"Aqui está um pouco de água." Informei a ele, e ele a engoliu.

"Hey, baby, eu sei que o seu pai disse que eu não posso mais ligar para você, e eu sei que você quer ficar comigo, então vamos esclarecer. Eu preciso terminar o que comecei porque eu sei que o nosso amor é real e eu jamais machucaria você novamente. Eu sinto muito, querida." Ele disse, inclinando-se para um beijo, mas eu o empurrei.

"Você brincou com o meu coração e eu estou terminando! Eu não serei jogada novamente!" Eu gritei na cara dele e fui embora. Ele agarrou meu braço e bateu-me contra o armário.

"Você tem sido uma menina má, não é?" Ele perguntou e então me deu um tapa na bunda.

"Ai!" Eu gritei. "Afaste-se de mim!" Eu estava prestes a chorar novamente, quando ele foi abruptamente puxado para longe de mim. Jasper e Emmett o tinham por ambos os braços, e ele não podia escapar das garras deles, não importava o quanto ele lutasse para se libertar.

_**Emmett POV**_

Eu tinha aquele bastardo pelo braço e, com a ajuda de Jasper, nos o batemos contra um armário e o seguramos pelo seu pescoço depois que ele cometeu o erro de dizer, "O quê? Eu só queria uma boceta! Aquela bocetinha não me daria nada!"

"Seu doente, você sabe o que?" Jasper gritou e deu um soco no rosto dele.

"Seu filho da puta do caralho, se você tocar minha irmã, ou minha namorada, novamente, você vai desejar nunca sequer ter nascido! Eu fui claro?" Eu rosnei, sacudindo Royce pelo colarinho e o jogando no chão. Jasper começou a chutá-lo no lado até que ele começou a chorar.

"Hey, caras, eu não fiz nada! Larguem-me!" Ele implorou.

"Você fodeu a minha namorada e então você a deixou, e depois você tentou foder a minha irmãzinha! Você tem sorte que somos nós lidando com você, em vez do meu pai e o Chefe Swan! Eles literalmente matariam você!"

Com isso, nós dois o chutamos nas bolas algumas vezes enquanto ele implorava por misericórdia, e depois nos afastamos. Ele estava soluçando como uma garotinha. Nós rimos enquanto nos afastávamos deles.

_**Alice POV**_

"Alice, você está bem?" Rosalie perguntou e eu assenti.

"Contanto que ele receba o que está vindo para ele".

"Oh, ele vai. Eu postei um recado no Facebook que dizia: Todas as garotas que tiveram seus corações quebrados por Royce King, encontrem-me no estacionamento logo após a escola! Eu estou trazendo um bastão e uma caixa de ovos!"

Eu ri. "Estou tão animada. Oh, devem ser elas." Eu disse, apontando para um grupo de garotas paradas ao lado do famoso carro dele. Nós fizemos um caminho mais curto para o carro e Rosalie parou em frente ao grupo.

"Ok, meninas, todas nós sabemos por que Royce flerta com garotas – seu pau fica irritado e ele quer foder." Todas riram quando ela disse isso.

"Mas hoje é o dia que nós estamos tendo a vingança sobre ele por quebrar nossos corações, enquanto ele é golpeado pelo meu irmão e meu melhor amigo. Nós já demos a ele o estrogênio, e isso é apenas o começo do nosso plano." Eu disse e então gargalhei malignamente. As meninas aplaudiram.

"Ok, a primeira coisa que vamos fazer é dizer como é que fomos descartadas e, em seguida, quebrar o carro com o bastão." Rosalie disse. "Então, no ano de caloura, eu pensei que ele era o cara. Dei a ele algumas chances, erro meu. Ele me chamou de Rosalind por acidente na primeira vez quando nos conhecemos, mas acho que foi de propósito. Ele fodeu-me uma semana antes do baile de formatura, quando ele me deu um anel de eternidade e prometeu ficar comigo para sempre. Estávamos juntos por sete meses e então ele descartou-me deixando-me esperando quando deveríamos ir ao baile juntos, mas, felizmente, eu não fiquei grávida, mas, ainda assim, eu o odeio por quebrar meu coração!"

_CRASH!_

Ela quebrou sua janela, criando uma aparência de teia de aranha no vidro. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri quando peguei o bastão dela. "Em setembro, ele flertou comigo no primeiro dia de aula e, provavelmente de propósito, ele me chamou de Allison, mas eu me apaixonei por ele, forte! Ele me pediu para ser sua namorada, bem, não oficialmente, mas, ainda assim, ele disse que me amava. Dei a ele duas chances, depois que ele se esfregou em mim na festa de aniversário de Jasper e depois que ele beijou Rosalie, e minha mãe tentou me avisar, mas eu a ignorei, e Rosalie tentou me avisar na noite antes do nosso encontro, mas nós entramos em uma briga sobre isso. Ele chegou muito perto neste sábado quando estávamos sozinhos em seu carro. Eu estava tão animada, mas, no final da noite, eu chorei nos braços da minha mãe e, posteriormente, nos de Jasper, e eu contei toda a história para eles e Rosalie. Ele me enganou e disse, 'Fôda-me ou saia', e o desgraçado me deixou na chuva e vento na beira da estrada perto de uma clareira na floresta!" Levantei o bastão sobre a minha cabeça e o trouxe para baixo fortemente no outro lado do pára-brisa, sentindo-me bem quando o impacto provocou um "boom". Em seguida, entreguei o bastão para Emily.

"Nós nos conhecemos no primeiro ano, e ele me chamou de Emma quando ele flertou comigo. Estivemos juntos durante um semestre, quando ele me largou no jogo de futebol antes do baile! Eu dei a ele algumas chances, e eu me entreguei a ele e eu tenho uma menininha... estúpido IDIOTA!" Ela gritou enquanto quebrou os espelhos e depois jogou o bastão para Leah.

"Aquele imbecil do caralho me levou por um ano! Eu pensei que ele ficaria comigo para sempre, e ele me deixou no último dia da escola! Ele me chamou de Leanne no primeiro dia da escola e eu dei a ele tantas chances que não é nem mesmo engraçado! Eu tive dois filhos dele – DOIS! Um menino e uma menina. Eu amo os dois, mas UGH!" Ela girou o bastão nas janelas e depois o jogou para Rachel.

"Ele estava com a minha irmã e comigo ao mesmo tempo! Nós lutamos por ele por sete meses... ele chamava nós duas de Rena... acontece que ele não gostava de nenhuma de nós tanto assim!"

"PERDEDOR!" Rebeca gritou quando ela e Rachel se revezaram arrebentando seus pára-choques e faróis, até que eles caíram do carro.

"Eu chorei por dias! Ele me chamou de Kelly e eu pensei que ele estava na minha!" Kim disse, balançando o bastão nas janelas do outro lado do carro dele.

"Ele era o cara dos meus sonhos... mesmo que ele me chamasse de Leanne por acaso... então ele virou o homem dos meus pesadelos!" Lizzie rosnou enquanto batia nos pneus com o bastão.

"Ele me deixou porque eu era muito pequena!" Claire rosnou e então, com um grunhido alto, ela levantou o bastão e bateu no porta-malas algumas vezes. "Ele me chamou de Clarissa".

"MALDITO ROYCE, VÁ PARA O INFERNO! Ele me chamou de Katherine e eu pensei que estava apaixonada. Sim, certo." Katie disse, revirando os olhos e batendo no capô com toda sua força com o bastão.

"Eu o odeio tanto! Ele me chamou de Tina e eu lhe dei muitas chances. Ele nunca apareceu na minha festa de aniversário." Tia disse calmamente, mas ela bateu nos pneus com tanta força que o ar assobiou através dos pneus agora planos.

"Eu tinha acabado de ter uma briga com a minha mãe sobre ele... então eu tive que ligar para ela quando eu estava em um clube selvagem com ele. Eu me senti tão mal, eu realmente achava que ele era o cara, ele me chamou de Victoria... mas nós nos amávamos, ou assim eu pensei." Vera rosnou e fez alguns amassados na lateral do carro, bagunçando o trabalho de pintura. Ângela foi a última, mas não menos importante.

"Ele me chamou de Anna e eu fui estúpida por alguns meses... eu dei a ele algumas chances para corrigir seus erros, mas ele nunca aprendeu. Ele é tão idiota que eu não me importo com ele mais!" Ângela gritou, quebrando suas lanternas traseiras.

Cada uma de nós pegou um ovo e o jogou no carro dele até que ele estava completamente coberto de gemas, claras e cascas.

"Excelente trabalho, senhoras... agora, a última parte da nossa vingança – escrever uma pequena mensagem na lateral do seu carro." Rosalie disse, rindo cruelmente. Ela ergueu uma chave e todas nós a compartilhamos. No momento em que terminamos, "FIQUE COM MARIA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!" estava gravado na lateral do carro dele.

Eu escrevi, _foda-se!_ sobre as bordas irregulares do vidro em suas janelas e tudo o que restava do seu pára-brisa. Nós danificamos bastante o carro dele! Ele totalmente mereceu isso.

A melhor coisa foi que nós amávamos caras diferentes, e Royce teve que trabalhar para economizar para o seu carro, então ele não poderia estar na escola por um tempo. Ele realmente deveria acordar e saber que tínhamos quebrado com ele há muito tempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uau, realmente foi uma grande vingança! Confesso que me senti mal quando Royce estava apanhando de Jasper e Emmett, tá certo que ele fez muita coisa errada, mas eu sou totalmente contra a violência, não gosto disso... mas depois as garotas descontaram bem por tudo que ele fez com elas..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Aqui vem você de novo

_**You look into my eyes  
>And light those dreamy eyes<br>And pretty soon I'm wonderin'  
>How I came to doubt you<br>All you gotta do  
>Is smile that smile<br>And there go all my defenses  
>Just leave it up to you<br>And in a little while  
>You´re messin' up my mind<br>And fillin' up my senses**_

Você olha nos meus olhos  
>E ilumina aqueles olhos sonhadores<br>E logo eu estou imaginando  
>Como eu cheguei a duvidar de você<br>Tudo que você tem que fazer  
>É sorrir aquele sorriso<br>E lá se vão todas as minhas defesas  
>Simplesmente deixe isso para você<br>E em um tempinho  
>Você está bagunçando minha mente<br>E enchendo meus sentidos

**Here You Come Again - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Aqui vem você de novo<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

"Então, como foi o trabalho, pai?" Emmett perguntou quando nos sentamos para jantar.

"Bem, esse cara chegou em uma maca, chorando sobre o seu carro, ele parecia muito ruim".

Emmett começou a rir, e Rosalie e eu trocamos um olhar e não pudemos evitar. Mamãe e papai nem sequer sabiam o que aconteceu na escola hoje.

"O que é tão engraçado, pessoal?" Mamãe perguntou.

"Você atendeu o perdedor." Eu disse através das minhas risadas. "Emmett e Jasper bateram nele, enquanto Rosalie, eu e as outras garotas cujos corações ele quebrou no passado destruímos o carro dele como ele destruiu nosso corações!"

"Você não terá problemas por brigar na escola, não é, Emmett?" Papai perguntou, preocupado.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Não, foi depois da escola. Havia uma multidão de estudantes em torno de nós gritando 'briga, briga, briga'! E o cara não teve chance contra nós. As garotas deram a ele estrogênio, aparentemente-" Com isso, Rosalie e eu estávamos quase em lágrimas das nossas risadas. "-e ele estava chorando como um bebê, como uma menininha!"

"Mas ele pode relatar isso para a polícia, que vocês, garotas, arruinaram o carro dele." Mamãe disse.

"A polícia é o meu pai - problema resolvido." Rosalie disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Honestamente, eu não me importo com o que ele faz mais. Ele está fora das nossas vidas permanentemente." Ela e eu demos um sinal de jóia uma a outra e jogamos nossos cabelos para trás. Esse era o nosso novo aperto de mão.

O dia de Ação de Graças chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Nossas três famílias - os Cullen, os Swan e os Whitlock – tivemos um jantar em nossa casa. Papai fez o peru enquanto mamãe fez o purê de batatas com molho. Emmett ajudou nossos pais a cozinhar enquanto Rosalie e eu fizemos a torta de abóbora. Mais tarde, Renée e Charlie trouxeram o molho de cranberry e batata-doce, e Charlotte e Peter trouxeram a farofa e feijão verde. Jasper ajudou seus pais a cozinhar, e Bella tinha feito a maior parte da refeição na casa dos Swan. As crianças pequenas brincavam, enquanto nós, as crianças mais velhas, arrumamos a mesa com os pratos, guardanapos e talheres. Sentei-me entre Jasper e Rosalie, e Emmett estava do outro lado dela. Edward e Bella estavam ao lado de Emmett e eles tinham uma pequena cadeira para Nessie e alimentos que estavam cortando para ela. Porque os meus pais e Emmett estavam até os cotovelos no peru, purê de batatas e molho, Rosalie e eu trabalhamos para cortar o alimento para Cynthia e tornando mais fácil para ela mastigar. Todo mundo estava correndo ao redor e tentando terminar as coisas antes dos outros chegarem aqui, e Cynthia constantemente implorando 'torta de abóbola' estava tornando isso muito difícil. Mamãe estava lavando a louça quando o forno começou a apitar, sinalizando que as batatas estavam assadas e prontas para serem regadas com o molho. O peru no forno também estava pronto, e meus pais quase trombaram um no outro, pegando suas respectivas refeições.

"Com licença." Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, quando Cynthia gritou feliz, "BOLHAS!"

"Oh, não... ai, isso está quente." Papai disse, estabelecendo o prato de peru no balcão. "Alice..."

"Você poderia ser uma boneca e pegar esses?" Mamãe pediu, gesticulando para os pratos na pia, onde a água e as bolhas estavam ameaçando transbordar. Eu rapidamente balancei a cabeça e fui direto para lá.

"Rosalie, ajude-me aqui!" Eu gritei, e ela parou de se amassar com o meu irmão. "Vocês podem ter um tempo sozinhos depois, mas agora, temos que ajudar... por isso eu convidei você para vir mais cedo".

"Desculpe." Ela murmurou. "Comece a trabalhar, Emmett." Ela correu para me ajudar com a louça enquanto Emmett entretinha Cynthia.

"Querido Deus, olhe para nós." Eu ri. Nós duas estávamos molhadas de todos os pratos que estávamos lavando, e eu realmente queria me arrumar agora. Eles estarão aqui em breve!

"Meninas, vamos lá para cima e se arrumar." Mamãe disse, sorrindo para nós. "Eu vou deixar Cynthia pronta, e Emmett, você vai ajudar seu pai a cortar o peru".

"Sim, senhora." Emmett disse, dando-lhe uma saudação enquanto ela revirou os olhos. Rosalie e eu rimos enquanto subimos as escadas.

"Ok, então, o que eu devo usar?" Perguntei-me em voz alta.

"Eu estou usando minha saia vermelha com a minha blusa branca, por que você não usa algo parecido?" Rosalie perguntou, e eu assenti. Eu estava passando por cada roupa que eu tinha, quando finalmente encontrei a certa. Era um vestido casual roxo, e coloquei várias jóias e deixei Rose fazer a minha maquiagem. Estávamos prontas bem na hora em que a campainha tocou. Nós duas corremos pelas escadas tão rápido quanto poderíamos e perguntamos quem era ao mesmo tempo. Era Jasper e seus pais, então eu abri a porta.

"Feliz Ação de Graças, querida." Charlotte disse-me enquanto esfregava minhas costas. Peter acenou para mim e eu acenei de volta. Eles desapareceram na cozinha com os meus pais, Emmett e Cynthia, e eu ouvi muitos cumprimentos e conversas e arrulhos sobre Cynthia. Rosalie desapareceu logo depois, dizendo, "Ei, Jasper".

"Ei, Rose. Feliz Ação de Graças, Alice." Ele disse, dando-me um abraço caloroso. Eu respirei seu cheiro enquanto ele se afastou lentamente. "Você está bonita".

"Obrigada. Feliz Ação de Graças para você também, Jasper." Eu disse enquanto corei loucamente do nosso contato anterior. Nós sorrimos timidamente um para o outro enquanto caminhávamos até a cozinha e pegávamos nossos pratos. A campainha tocou de novo, sinalizando que os nossos convidados finais estavam aqui.

"Bella! Edward!" Nós dissemos, quase os derrubando com abraços. Nessie foi passada ao redor de adulto para adulto enquanto eles diziam quão adorável ela era e quão grande ela estava. Eu a peguei e beijei suas bochechas.

"Tia Ali!" Ela gritou, agarrando meus brincos.

"Hey, bebê." Eu disse, fazendo cócegas em seu estômago. Eu a entreguei para Rose. Bella e Edward me abraçaram tão forte que eu mal podia respirar.

"Tia Rosie!" Ela estendeu os braços e agarrou-se ao pescoço de Rosalie pela sua vida. Rosalie a girou ao redor enquanto ela gritava alegremente.

"O que foi, amiguinha." Emmett perguntou, balançando-a dos braços de Rose depois de alguns minutos e a jogando para cima e para baixo.

"Tio Emmett, você é bobo!" Nessie riu. "Agora, onde está Cynthia?"

"NESSIE!" Cynthia gritou enquanto as duas meninas correram uma para a outra, se abraçando loucamente. "Quer brincar? Você trouxe as Barbies?"

"Sim, e eu tenho cookies! Venha ver!"

Elas logo foram orientadas a sentar e comer, e eu estava animada quando nós todos demos as mãos para a oração. A mão de Jasper envolveu ao redor da minha, e minha mão se encaixou na sua tão facilmente. Meu pai começou a oração.

"Abençoe-nos, ó Senhor, e estes Teus presentes que estamos prestes a receber da Tua graça, por Cristo nosso Senhor".

"Amém." Nós repetimos, curvando a cabeça e começando a comer a nossa refeição deliciosa. O purê de batatas com molho de carne, o molho de cranberry e batata-doce eram os melhores! Também adoramos o pão caseiro. O peru, feijão verde, e a farofa estavam bons, mas não minhas comidas favoritas.

"Peru não!" Cynthia lamentou. "Poooor favor, torta de abóbola agora!"

"Querida, coma o seu jantar, depois você come a sobremesa." Mamãe disse, persuadindo a abrir sua boca para alimentá-la com algum peru. Quando Cynthia se recusou girando a cabeça para o lado e apertando a boca fechada, Emmett pegou o garfo com peru nele e fez um som como um trem chegando. "Bip, bip, o Expresso Cullen está chegando... nada de torta se você não deixá-lo entrar".

Cynthia abriu a boca e comeu o pedaço de peru, e todos rimos e o parabenizamos pelo seu grande trabalho. Depois disso, Cynthia não teve nenhum problema em comer seu jantar. "Delícia!" Ela gritou enquanto comia tudo.

"Isto é delicioso." Jasper disse com a boca cheia de torta de abóbora. "Quem fez isso?"

"Eu fiz." Eu disse com orgulho. "Ah, e Rosalie também." Eu adicionei quando Rose me deu um de seus famosos olhares.

"Excelente trabalho." Ele disse, dando-me um sinal de jóia.

"Abram, meninas." Mamãe instruiu Cynthia e Nessie e elas abriram suas bocas. Mamãe esguichou chantilly em suas bocas, e depois Emmett começou a choramingar sobre como ele queria também. Rosalie, Jasper e eu entramos nessa também e todos estavam rindo quando nós tivemos os nossos desejos atendidos. Nós cavamos o resto da torta e, em seguida, era hora de todos irem para casa.

"Mamãe?" Eu perguntei quando ela estava beijando-me um boa noite.

"Sim, querida?"

"Você acha que eu vou algum dia encontrar um cara?"

"Bem, sim... algum dia. Levou-me até o meu último ano para encontrar o cara certo".

"Você acha que Jasper gosta de mim?"

"Eu acho que sim... mas apenas vá com calma com ele e seja você mesma." Ela disse, beijando a minha testa e depois me abraçando apertado.

"Obrigada, mãe. O Dia de Ação de Graças foi ótimo hoje".

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Obrigada por ajudar com a torta".

"A qualquer hora".

"Boa noite, querida".

"Boa noite, mãe!"

"Eu te amo." Ela disse, beijando dois dos seus dedos e os colocando na minha bochecha. Eu ri porque ela fazia isso quando eu era uma menininha também.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sorri para ela e então ela saiu do quarto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Essa crianças sempre me fazem rir... e Alice e Jasper só não são mais lentos pq não dá... quero ver quando esses dois finalmente vão se declarar e ficar juntos..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Você entendeu tudo errado

_**And when I say you lose it, you don't believe it at all  
>Oh no!<br>It's such a long way to fall, the writings on the wall  
>Oh no!<br>But when I said you'd lose it, I can't even recall  
>Oh no!<br>If it was the best of all your brain a bit too small  
>Because you got it all, you got it all, you got it all<br>But you got it all wrong!**_

E quando eu digo que você perdeu, você não acredita nisso  
>Oh não!<br>É como um longo caminho a cair, os escritos na parede  
>Oh não!<br>Mas quando eu digo que você perderia, eu nem posso me lembrar  
>Oh não!<br>Se isso era o melhor do seu pedaço de cérebro pequeno demais  
>Porque você entendeu, você entendeu, você entendeu<br>Mas você entendeu tudo errado!

**You Got it All Wrong**** - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – Você entendeu tudo errado<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

Quando cheguei à escola na segunda-feira, localizei Maria beijando Jasper enquanto ele estava pressionado contra um armário, e eu desviei o olhar com desgosto. Eu não podia vê-los mais, então eu fui para a minha sala de aula rapidamente, olhando para os meus pés enquanto caminhava. Logo, eu esbarrei em um muro e caí para trás alguns passos.

"Olhe para onde você está indo, esquisita!" Alguém falou secamente. Eu olhei para Lauren, e ela começou a zombar com Jessica ao seu lado.

"Sinto muito." Eu me desculpei calmamente.

"Garotinha da mamãe." Ambas zombaram, indo embora. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Algumas pessoas não entendem que só porque você tem um relacionamento próximo com sua mãe, isso não significa que você era estranho, ou uma aberração. Decidi ignorar essas garotas, exatamente como minha mãe me disse para fazer. Estava funcionando bem, até que eu estava no banheiro, trocando de roupa.

"Oh meu Deus! Alice é um menino!" Ouvi um grito da menina. Era Maria, e ela estava rindo como uma louca com Nettie e Lucy. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu coloquei a minha outra camisa rapidamente. Meu corpo ainda estava em desenvolvimento, e os meus seios ainda estavam crescendo. Eu odiava meu corpo porque eu parecia uma menininha ainda. Aquelas garotas estavam fazendo isso pior.

"O que é isso, um sutiã de formação?" Jessica perguntou quando soltou meu sutiã das costas e o atirou através da sala para Lauren.

"Devolva-me!" Eu implorei.

"Isso não vai acontecer, baixinha." Maria disse presunçosamente, batendo na minha cabeça. "Esta é a nossa vingança por tirar Royce da escola por um tempo." Ela tirou-me da minha camisa e puxou minha calça para baixo enquanto eu lutava para obtê-las de volta.

"Pegue as roupas dela!" Lauren instruiu.

"Não! Vamos, pessoal! Por favor!"

"Você é como um bebê. É por isso que ele terminou com você!" Lucy disse, segurando minhas roupas no alto sobre a minha cabeça. Eu pulei algumas vezes e tentei agarrá-las, mas depois desisti. Ela as jogou no vaso sanitário e eu gritei, "Minha roupa! Eram de marca!"

"Seja como for, grande perdedora." Nettie disse, moldando seus dedos em um 'P' e os colocando em sua testa. Maria bateu-me contra a parede e fez sinal para Jessica pegar uma câmera.

"Não ouse!" Eu avisei, mas elas todas riram. Eu estava presa porque eu não poderia correr em torno da escola nua. "Estou com frio!"

"Nós não nos importamos." Lauren sorriu.

"Eu estou chamando Rosalie." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça e puxando para fora o meu telefone. Jessica o pegou e o colocou em sua bolsa mais rápido do que eu poderia tocar uma tecla no meu telefone.

"Quer perder mais alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito. Quando eu não disse nada, ela olhou para mim. "Ótimo. Agora, faça o que dissemos, ou você será enquadrada como uma perdedora por toda a sua vida".

Maria me tinha pelos braços para que eu não pudesse escapar. "Prove que você não é um garoto que simplesmente não cortou seu pênis".

"Eu nasci uma menina, suas idiotas!"

"Nasceu? Ou será que você fez a cirurgia?" Nettie perguntou presunçosamente, andando em minha direção e inclinando-se para a minha virilha. "Eu vejo alguma coisa lá."

Eu cobri a minha área. "Me. Deixe. Em. Paz".

"Claro que não, o que é isso? Meu Deus, você fez uma cirurgia! Há como uma cicatriz!"

"Alguém me estuprou! É do rasgo vaginal!"

Maria me deu um tapa no rosto. "MENTIROSA! Qual era o seu nome antes, Alex? Oh meu Deus, isso é tão legal! Temos que ter isso publicado no jornal da escola. Você fez uma mudança de sexo! Uau!"

"Pela última vez, meu nome é Alice, e ele sempre foi! Não tenho idéia de por que há uma cicatriz em minha vagina, mas pare de espalhar boatos!"

As cinco riram. Jessica pegou sua câmera e começou a tirar fotos. Senti lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos enquanto eu tentava me proteger.

"Não seja tímido, Alex. Você é tão bom como uma menina!" Lauren riu quando passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Você manteve seu curto cabelo incrível! Você está pensando em deixar crescer? Poxa, talvez por isso os meninos não gostem de você, eles sabem que você é realmente um menino!"

"Acho que devemos combiná-la, desculpe, _ele, _com a minha irmã." Lucy disse com entusiasmo. "Você vai amá-la. Oh, não importa. Você é tão quente." Ela foi para o meu rosto, mas eu a bati para longe, mordendo meus lábios enquanto minha garganta ficou apertada.

"Eu não sou lésbica!" Eu gritei, com lágrimas frescas fluindo pelo meu rosto. "Afastem-se de mim, agora!"

"Chore, bebê, chore, bebê, seque seus olhinhos, bebê." Todas elas insultaram, ainda tirando fotos de mim.

"ISSO É PORNOGRAFIA! PAREM COM ISSO!

"Não realmente, mas nós poderíamos fazer disso um pornô." Jessica disse, expondo seus enormes seios. "Aperte-os, querida. Chupe-os como você nunca fez antes. Depois, deixe-me ver sua boceta de novo".

"Não. Vocês estão sendo realmente inadequadas. Parem com isso".

Todas as cinco logo estavam nuas e em cima de mim, quando a porta se abriu.

"Ei, putas." Rosalie riu. "Eu não sabia que vocês gostavam de meninas".

Eu lutei para tirar os lábios de Lauren dos meus enquanto eu disse, "Tire-as de cima de mim." Abracei meus joelhos no meu peito e gritei de dor.

"Alice? Oh meu Deus! Saiam de cima dela, suas putas!" Ela arrancou as meninas de cima de mim e me ajudou a levantar.

"Rosalie, ela é realmente um cara." Maria bufou com risadas. "Beije-a, se você quiser, ou devo dizer, _ele_? Ele cortou seu pênis".

Rosalie revirou seus olhos. "Vocês sabem, suas perdedoras do caralho tão entediadas com a sua própria vida patética que gostam de fazer os outros sofrerem, mas, no final, vocês sabem que vocês acabarão sozinhas nas ruas e Alice e eu seremos ricas, empresárias de sucesso!" Ela empurrou todas para fora da porta e quebrou a câmera de Jessica esmagando-a no chão. "Você está bem? Onde está sua roupa?" Ela me perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Eu soluçava. "Elas jogaram todas as minhas roupas no vaso sanitário".

"Eu vou ligar para a minha mãe. Ela terá algo para você. O que você precisa?"

"Preciso de um telefone novo... e tudo, talvez um vestido e um sutiã, e depois eu quero sair daqui!" Eu chorei enquanto ela discava o telefone dela.

"Elas roubaram o seu telefone? E depois a estupraram?"

"Basicamente, sim".

"Eu vou contar ao meu pai também. Elas poderiam ser presas por isso." Rosalie disse, balançando sua cabeça. "Ei, mamãe, você poderia trazer algumas roupas? Algumas meninas despiram Alice e jogaram suas roupas no vaso sanitário e quebraram seu telefone. Obrigada." Rose desligou e esperamos pela sua mãe me trazer algumas roupas.

"A minha mãe sabe?" Perguntei a Renée quando ela me deu algumas roupas e eu estava em seu carro.

"Sim, querida. Charlie vai fazer algumas perguntas a você e eles conseguirão uma ordem de restrição contra elas. Elas não serão capazes de nem mesmo olhar para você sem estar em apuros".

Rose me deu um grande abraço antes de deixar-me em minha casa. Mamãe correu para mim, chorando. "Oh, meu amor!"

"Elas disseram que foi uma vingança por bater no carro dele".

"Eu não me importo por que elas fizeram isso. Foi tão errado. Eu juro, eu vou batê-las em um mingau se eu algum dia vê-las!" Papai gritou, abraçando nós duas em seus braços enquanto eu chorava no peito da minha mãe e depois do meu pai.

Mais tarde, eu estava pegando lenços para encher o meu sutiã, mas minha mãe entrou e ofegou. "Querida, não encha o seu sutiã".

"Eles são muito pequenos. Eu quero como os seus e os de Rosalie!"

"Eles ainda estão crescendo. Você é um tamanho B, e isso é perfeito. Seu corpo é único. É assim que Deus te fez, e com o tempo, você vai ser um tamanho C como eu".

"Eu acho que você está certa." Eu suspirei.

"Você tem que se amar. Não deixe que ninguém te derrube, você está me ouvindo?"

"Elas disseram que eu era um menino e é por isso que ninguém gosta de mim ainda".

"Isso é um monte de besteira." Mamãe bufou. "Você tem uma grande personalidade, e um bom rapaz vai amá-la pela sua personalidade doce e amorosa. Eles achariam que seu corpo era simplesmente muito bom. Você não tem que ser sexy para um cara gostar de você. Você é bonita, e isso é o suficiente. E, para o registro, você é muito sexy. Basta olhar para si mesma." Ela me posicionou em frente ao espelho, e eu levantei. "Sim." Eu disse, acenando e sorrindo. Eu girei ao redor com a minha mãe com a música tocando no meu quarto e parei de me preocupar sobre o que essas garotas pensavam de mim porque todo mundo achava coisas boas de mim. Isso era tudo que eu precisava. E elas estavam todas erradas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Pobrezinha da Alice, essas vadias não param de atormentá-la! Agora elas sofrerão pelos seus atos, já estava na hora!_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. O Natal deve ser algo mais

_**You'd say that holds something special  
>Something holy and not superficial<br>So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
>It's something we all try to ignore<br>And put a wreath up on your door  
>So here's something you should know that is for sure<br>Christmas must be something more**_

Você diria que hoje guarda algo especial  
>Algo sagrado e não superficial<br>Então essa é para o aniversário de quem salvou nossas vidas  
>É algo que todos tentamos ignorar<br>E pendure uma guirlanda em sua porta  
>Então aqui está algo que você certamente deveria saber<br>O Natal deve ser algo mais

**Christmas Must Be Something More**** - Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – O Natal deve ser algo mais<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

"Estou tão feliz que é o início das Férias de Inverno." Eu murmurei sozinha enquanto rolei para fora da cama. Saltitei escadaria abaixo, cantando 'Fantasy', da Mariah Carey, e fui até a cozinha onde eu vi mamãe fazendo panquecas de chocolates e banana para o café da manhã.

"Ei, sobre o que você está tão feliz, Ali-gata?" Mamãe perguntou.

"Nada de escola." Eu disse alegremente. "Eu nunca mais quero voltar lá de novo".

"Você pode voltar quando estiver pronta." Ela permitiu.

"Mas você ainda tem que ir." Emmett disse, despenteando meu cabelo.

"Mãe!" Eu reclamei. "Posso simplesmente perder janeiro, ou algo assim?"

"Eu acho que estaria tudo bem." Ela disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Mamãe e eu fomos às compras para o presente do papai poucos dias antes do Natal. Nós estávamos comprando uma camisa e eu tinha pintado dois copos para os meus pais. Um deles dizia, 'Melhor Pai do Mundo' e o outro dizia 'Melhor Mãe do Mundo'. Eles amariam os meus presentes para eles! Nós estávamos vasculhando as roupas na prateleira quando a mamãe sussurrou, "Abaixe-se!" e me puxou para o chão. Nós duas ficamos de joelhos. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Por que-" Eu comecei a perguntar, mas ela colocou a mão sobre a minha boca.

"Shhh!" Ela silenciou-me, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios e, lentamente, liberando a minha boca.

"Quando é que podemos levantar?" Sussurrei.

"Quando ele sair".

"Quem?"

"Charles - ele está aqui! Eles o deixaram sair, e ele está aqui, de todos os lugares!"

Mamãe e eu espiávamos através de uma cortina de roupas e vimos um homem andando em direção ao cabide. "É ele!" Ela disse, me puxando para trás e depois atrás dela.

"Bem, olá, senhorita. Importa se eu te ajudar a levantar?" Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ela. Ele realmente não se lembrava dela?

"Na-não, está tudo bem... vamos, Alice." Mamãe pegou minha mão e nós duas corremos para fora da loja. "Ufa! Essa foi por pouco." Ela disse, sem fôlego. Ela limpou sua testa.

Charles mancou atrás de nós, sem reconhecer minha mãe.

"Hey... hey, garotas... eu não terminei com vocês." Ele disse, pegando o braço da mamãe. Ela ofegou e virou-se, apertando a mão ao coração.

"Alice... vá a algum lugar e compre algo bom para você, eu estarei com você em um segundo." Ela disse, apoiando-nos afastadas.

Peguei o dinheiro da mão dela e assenti. Mas eu fiquei lá, escondendo-me atrás de uma porta, espreitando a cabeça para fora para que eu pudesse ouvi-los levemente. Eu não queria que ele a machucasse novamente.

"Por favor, me deixe em paz." Mamãe implorou, tentando trazer seu braço de volta ao seu lado. "Eu estou comprando um presente para o meu marido com a minha filha".

"Por que você parece tão familiar?" Ele perguntou, analisando o rosto dela de cima abaixo.

"Ah, vamos lá, Charles! Estou farta de você! Se você não se lembra de mim, você não merece que eu fale com você".

"Eu quero você de volta." Ele disse, puxando-a para mais perto, mas ela lhe deu uma joelhada na virilha.

"Claro que não, filho da puta. Você me _estuprou_, seu idiota!" Com a mão livre, ela bateu com força no rosto dele, libertando-se das mãos dele e saiu correndo, agarrando-me e puxando-me com ela. Nós nunca olhamos para trás quando ele gritou, "Você pode correr, mas você não pode se esconder!"

"Ele é psicopata! Devemos dizer ao Chefe Swan para prendê-lo para sempre." Eu disse enquanto fazíamos compras para o meu pai novamente em outro shopping.

"Sim, querida, porque essa foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já passei, encontrar o meu estuprador depois de tantos anos".

"Eu tive tanto medo por você. Eu pensei que ele faria isso de novo." Eu disse com uma voz trêmula. "Eu estava pensando em maneiras de protegê-la".

"Obrigada, docinho".

Quando chegamos em casa, decoramos a árvore e papai levantou Cynthia para colocar a estrela no topo da árvore, enquanto o resto de nós colocava enfeites e belas luzes coloridas por toda a árvore. Tiramos fotos da família e fomos dormir com doces e fadas dançando em nossas cabeças. Papai segurou mamãe bem firme e ela nunca queria que ele a soltasse.

Fui acordada por Cynthia saltando para cima e para baixo na minha cama. "ALI! LEVANTE! DEPRESSA! PAPAI NOEL VEIO! ELE VEIO! OBAAA!"

"Oh, Deus..." Eu gemi, esfregando os olhos abertos e segurando minha cabeça. "Estou acordada, estou acordada." Que horas eram, seis da manhã? Eu bocejei alto e ela começou a rir e correr para o quarto de Emmett para acordá-lo. Ela definitivamente herdou isso de mim. Eu me lembro de acordar meus pais tão cedo assim, junto com Emmett. Nós éramos uma família hiper, o que posso dizer?

"Ela é uma monstrinha assustadora, não é?" Emmett perguntou, rindo quando nos sentamos no topo da escada, enquanto Cynthia gritava para os nossos pais levantarem.

"Ela é. Nós éramos da mesma forma quando éramos pequenos, lembra?"

"Lembro-me, irmãzinha. Eddie-boy queria nos matar." Ele riu e me juntei a ele.

"PESENTES!" Cynthia gritou com entusiasmo e empurrou nós dois de lado para correr pelas escadas. Mamãe e papai balançaram suas cabeças e a seguiram, e nós levantamos e fomos junto com eles.

Nós, crianças, nos sentamos no chão, enquanto mamãe e papai sentaram no sofá. Fomos orientados a rasgar os embrulhos e, naturalmente, Cynthia teve o seu presente aberto antes de Emmett ou eu. Ela havia ganhado uma boneca nova, roupas bonitas, filmes de princesa, e bonecas Barbie, e ela abraçou a todos nós e gritou com entusiasmo. Eu ganhei um violão dos meus pais, roupas bonitas e jóias da minha mãe, uma placa artesanal de Cynthia com a impressão das suas mãos nela, e alguns filmes legais de Emmett. Demos as roupas dos nossos pais, e eles adoraram os copos que eu fiz para eles. Abraços, beijos e agradecimentos foram trocados durante todo o dia.

"Feliz Natal, querida." Mamãe disse quando me abraçou. Papai se juntou a nós, e então Emmett disse, "Feliz Natal, esguicho" e Cynthia se juntou. Eu adorava feriados em família como este. Mamãe e papai fizeram um show para nós no final da noite. Eles cantaram "Baby It's Cold Outside".

_*Esme cantando: texto em itálico. Carlisle cantando: texto normal._

"_Eu realmente não posso ficar – _Baby, está frio lá fora_  
>Eu tenho que ir embora – <em>Baby, está frio lá fora_  
>Esta noite foi... – <em>Estive esperando que você aparecesse_  
>... Tão boa – <em>Vou segurar suas mãos, estão frias como gelo_  
>Minha mãe começará a se preocupar – <em>Linda, qual é a pressa?_  
>Meu pai vai ficar perambulando – <em>Ouça o som da fogueira_  
>Então realmente eu tenho que ir – <em>Linda, por favor, não se apresse_  
>Bem, talvez só mais um drink – <em>Coloque uma música enquanto faço

_Os vizinhos podem pensar - _Baby, está ruim lá fora_  
>Diga, o que há nesse drink – <em>Não tem cabimento sair lá fora_  
>Eu queria saber como – <em>Seus olhos são como estrelas_  
>Para quebrar esse feitiço – <em>Vou tirar seu chapéu, seu cabelo está bagunçado_  
>Eu tenho que dizer não, não, não, senhor – <em>Se importa se eu chegar um pouco mais perto?_  
>Pelo menos eu vou dizer que tentei – <em>Qual é o sentido em ferir meu orgulho?_  
>Eu realmente não posso ficar – <em>Baby, não resista_  
><em>Ahh, mas está frio lá fora

Vamos lá, baby_  
>Eu simplesmente tenho que ir – <em>Baby, está frio lá fora_  
>A resposta é não – <em>Ooh, querida, está frio lá fora  
><em>Essas boas vindas foram – <em>Tenho sorte de você ter entrado_  
>Tão legais e quentes – <em>Olhe pela janela a tempestade lá fora_  
>Minha irmã vai suspeitar – <em>Cara, seus lábios parecem tão deliciosos_  
>Meu irmão estará esperando na porta – <em>Ondas invadem uma praia_  
>A mentalidade da minha tia solteirona é perversa – <em>Deus, seus lábios são deliciosos_  
>Bem, talvez só mais meio drink – <em>Nunca vi uma nevasca assim antes

_Eu tenho que ir para casa – _Oh, baby, você vai congelar lá fora_  
>Diga, empreste-me o seu casaco – <em>Está na altura dos seus joelhos lá_  
>Você realmente tem sido ótimo –<em>Eu tremo quando você toca minha mão  
><em>Mas você não vê? – <em>Como você pode fazer isso comigo?_  
>Há limites para serem discutidos amanhã – <em>Pense em minha vida mais triste_  
>Pelo menos haverá implicância o suficiente – <em>Se você pegar pneumonia e morrer?_  
>Eu realmente não posso ficar – <em>Supere seus pais

Ahh, mas está frio lá fora_  
><em>Baby, está frio lá fora_  
><em>Brr está frio  
>Está congelando lá<em><br>_Você não pode ficar mais um pouco, baby_?  
>Bem... eu realmente não deveria... está bem<em>  
>Faça valer o seu tempo, baby<em><br>Ahh, faça isso de novo"_

Nós aplaudimos e abraçamos nossos pais apertado quando eles terminaram de dançar um com o outro enquanto cantavam. Em seguida, eles se beijaram, o que fez Cynthia disparar, "ECA!" e todos nós rimos. Hoje foi muito divertido. Os presentes foram incríveis, mas a família era sobre o que era todo o Natal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, será que esse Charles vai causar algum problema na vida de Esme? E que fofa Cynthia toda empolgada com os presentes de Natal..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Pessoal, tenho uma fic linda pra indicar pra vc's! É traduzida pela minha amiga Irene e eu sou a beta, chama-se "Expectations and Other Moving Pieces". Quem ler, deixe reviews! E corram pra lá pq realmente vale a pena, eu sou apaixonada por essa história! Ela já está com 22 caps. postados e é atualizada toda semana. O link dela é:

_****http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6673843/ 1/ Expectations_Other_Moving_Pieces_by_chrometurtle (retirar os espaços)**  
><strong>_


	20. Você pertence a mim

_**Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinking' to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<strong>_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me**_

Caminhando pela rua com você e sua calça jeans surrada  
>Não paro de pensar que é assim que deveria ser<br>Rindo no banco do parque e pensando  
>"Viu como é fácil?"<p>

E você tem um sorriso que poderia iluminar a cidade inteira  
>Não o vejo há algum tempo, desde que ela te deixou mal<br>Você diz que está bem, mas eu o conheço melhor que isso

Ei, o que você faz com uma garota dessas?  
>Ela usa salto alto, eu uso AllStar<br>Ela é lider de torcida, e eu fico na arquibancada  
>Sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar e descobrir<br>Que o que você procura esteve aqui o tempo todo

Se você pudesse ver que eu sou aquela que te entende  
>Estive aqui o tempo todo, você não vê?<br>Você pertence a mim

**You Belong With Me ****- Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – <strong>**Você pertence a mim**

_**Alice POV**_

Emmett era finalmente maior de idade em 13 de janeiro, e ele teve uma festa de aniversário de 18 anos selvagem com muita dança, e isso foi quando eu voltei para a escola. Royce estava de volta, mas ele não me incomodou. Eu o vi parado ao lado do armário de Maggie, e eu pude ouvi-lo falando baixinho para ela.

"Olá, meu nome é Royce King".

"Oh, oi, eu sou Maggie." Ela disse, balançando a mão dele. Ele sorriu para ela e disse, "Eu tenho uma queda por ruivas, e eu preciso de uma companhia para o baile... você quer ir ao baile comigo? Você tem um belo sorriso, a propósito".

Engoli em seco e coloquei minha mão sobre meu coração. Isso foi exatamente o que ele disse para mim. Ela teria seu coração quebrado.

Ela abriu sua boca em estado de choque e começou a rir. "Claro, eu adoraria, obrigada".

"Não, obrigado você! Bem, a gente se vê por aí, Maddie".

"Oh, é Maggie." Ela disse, jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro.

"Certo." Ele disse antes de ir embora. Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela.

"Oh meu deus! Ele convidou-me para o baile!" Ela gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo comigo ansiosamente.

"Ele vai descartá-la." Eu disse, entediada.

"Você só está com ciúmes." Ela zombou e depois se afastou.

Eu tive que ouvir Maggie falar com Bree sobre esse idiota todos os dias durante três meses consecutivos, e era finalmente meu aniversário de 15 anos, uma semana antes do baile, 09 de abril. Convidei todos os meus amigos - as meninas que tinham ajudado Rosalie e eu a destruir o carro de Royce em pedacinhos, e seus namorados e, claro, Jasper. As coisas estavam estranhas entre Maggie e eu, já que ela estava namorando Royce e não ouviria o que qualquer um dissesse sobre ele. Ela era tão estúpida como eu, e eu só tinha que deixá-la descobrir as verdadeiras cores dele sozinha, e confortá-la quando ele partisse seu coração. Eu sabia que ela daria a ele algumas chances. Isso é o que eu dei a ele.

Mamãe e Rosalie fizeram minha maquiagem para mim e escolheram minha roupa, enquanto meu pai e Emmett fizeram o bolo e pegaram os balões e, mais tarde, mamãe os ajudou. Seria uma festa dançante junto com o jantar e, mais tarde, bolo, sorvete e presentes. Eu estava tão animada!

Mamãe pegou uma saia preta com corações brancos nela, juntamente com uma camisa branca e um casaco rosa-choque. Ela acrescentou leggings e minhas sapatilhas para completar a roupa também. Eu os vi estabelecidos na minha cama quando fui lá em cima, e encontrei Rosalie revirando minha maquiagem.

"Você chegou cedo para a festa." Eu disse, assustando-a porque ela saltou.

"Oh, Meu Deus, Alice, você me assustou!"

"Desculpe." Eu pedi. "Estou surpresa que você não está sugando o rosto do meu irmão".

"Eu sou a sua melhor amiga. É seu aniversário. Que tipo de amiga eu seria se esquecesse de vir mais cedo para ajudá-la? Emmett está fora dos limites para mim até hoje a noite. Fiz dessa uma regra para mim." Ela disse, revirando seus olhos. "Eu não posso resistir a ele".

"Eu sei. Vocês são as drogas um do outro".

"Você disse isso. Ok, aqui está um delineador realmente bom... abra." Ela teve que se abaixar um pouco porque eu era uns 12 cm mais baixa do que ela. Abri meus olhos e tentei não piscar enquanto ela pintava meus olhos com delineador preto. "Fique aí, hora da sombra".

"Roxo claro, por favor".

"O que seja que te agrada, querriida." Ela disse, com um sotaque que me fez rir. "Tudo bem... eu preciso deixar seus olhos deslumbrantes para Jasper." Ela cantou. "Feche os olhos, mas não os esprema fechados".

"Eu sei, eu sei".

"Feito! Hora do rímel." Ela sacudiu um frasco de delineador e repetiu, "Pisque," até que ela tinha terminado com a minha maquiagem dos olhos. Meus cílios estavam realmente curvados agora. Eu mal parecia comigo mesma.

"Sem brilho labial. Você é muito bonita sem ele. E você estará corando a noite toda, então você não precisa de blush também".

"Não preciso de muita maquiagem para fazê-lo gostar de mim?"

"Querida, você tem maquiagem suficiente. O gloss vai sair assim que você comer. Não se preocupe, Ali. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é se divertir. A festa é sua, e você pode chorar se você quiser. Além do mais, Jasper pensaria que você é linda sem maquiagem. Você estava paquerando quando você parecia como se tivesse acabado de rolar para fora da cama".

"Sim, você está certa, Rosie." Eu disse, abraçando-a. "Muito obrigada".

"De nada. Agora, eu preciso alisar seu cabelo." Ela escovou meu cabelo, livrando-o dos nós, e depois passou a chapinha. Enquanto aquecia, ela tirou meu esmalte rosa lascado e pintou de uma cor de sangue vermelho escuro. Eu sequei minhas unhas enquanto ela alisava o meu cabelo. Após minhas unhas secarem, eu me vesti.

"Perfeito. O meu trabalho está completo." Ela disse, em pé atrás e dando uma avaliada em mim. "Vire-se, lentamente".

Eu virei.

"Tudo que temos a fazer agora é esperar. Você está ótima, de todos os ângulos... oh, espere." Ela disse, batendo o queixo com o dedo indicador. "Eu sei o que está faltando! Brincos!"

"Que tal um colar?" Eu perguntei.

"Você não vai conseguir um." Ela disse com um sorriso brincalhão e conhecedor em seu rosto. "A hora chegará".

"Você pode ser minha melhor amiga, mas a esquisitice tem que ser incluída?"

"É pegar ou largar." Ela murmurou, deslizando os brincos nos meus ouvidos. "Feliz Aniversário de 15 anos, Alice".

"Vou pegar, e todas as esquisitices".

Rosalie saiu do quarto, resmungando algo sobre eu cair em sua armadilha, mas eu a ignorei. Ela desceu as escadas e eu a segui.

"Oh, Alice, você está linda como uma pintura! Carlisle, pegue a câmera." A voz da mamãe soou alta, e eu corri pelas escadas e a abracei. Papai tirou fotos da mamãe e eu, Rosalie e eu, e Emmett e eu, e, em seguida, uma foto de grupo. Então, eu tirei uma foto com o papai.

"Rosalie disse que eu não conseguiria um colar." Sussurrei para a minha mãe.

"Oh, você vai ver, querida. Feliz aniversário." Ela disse, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Meus convidados chegaram às seis, mas Jasper foi o primeiro. Ele me tirou o fôlego, só de estar ali. Ele entregou um presente para mim e disse, "Feliz aniversário, Alice", enquanto me abraçou. "Uau, seu cabelo está muito suave. Eu gosto." Ele murmurou no meu cabelo enquanto acariciou levemente a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri para ele.

"O prazer é meu".

"Ei, o que há de errado? Você não sorriu até agora".

"Não é nada. Você quer começar a dançar?" Ele perguntou.

"Você está um pouco adiantado".

"Isso não importa." Quando ele disse isso, uma música lenta começou a tocar nos alto-falantes do meu iPod, e pude ver minha mãe correndo de volta para fora da sala. "Vamos dançar".

Ele girou-me ao redor e manteve sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas enquanto balançávamos ao som da música.

"Esqueci de dizer que você está linda essa noite".

"Obrigada." Eu disse, sorrindo tão forte que minhas bochechas doíam.

A campainha tocou, interrompendo a nossa dança. Mamãe atendeu para mim depois de bater na cabeça de Emmett porque ele estava se amassando com Rose, em vez de ajudar com a festa. Isso fez Jasper e eu gargalharmos. Ângela, Vera, Emily, Leah, Rachel, Rebecca, Claire, Bree, Tia, Lizzie e Kim chegaram com seus namorados, entrando pela porta em um grande grupo e começaram a arrulhar por Cynthia, que acabara de descer as escadas de brincar com bonecas. A festa estava em pleno andamento, com a música tocando, balões coloridos em todos os lugares, e todos começaram a dançar até a hora do jantar. As meninas se esfregavam nos seus meninos, mas Jasper e eu só balançávamos com o ritmo.

"Feliz aniversário, Alice!" Todos os meus amigos disseram enquanto jogavam confetes e eles choviam sobre nós. Eles colocaram todos os seus presentes para mim na mesa da sala de jantar e então comemos comida mexicana na cozinha. Era a hora dos presentes um pouco depois do jantar. Jasper me deu o seu primeiro, e mamãe e Rosalie pareciam que explodiriam de emoção. Será que elas sabiam algo que eu não sabia? Eu estava prestes a dizer a elas para enxugar aqueles sorrisos de comedor de merda de seus rostos, mas eu não queria xingar na frente de Cynthia.

Abri a caixa e vi um colar de prata com um coração no final da longa corrente. Meu nome estava inscrito no coração, e eu ofeguei.

"Jasper, é lindo".

"De nada. Deixe-me ajudá-la a colocá-lo." Ele pegou o colar das minhas mãos e seus dedos tocaram meu pescoço, fazendo arrepios correrem pelo meu corpo. Ele acabou de colocar o meu colar em volta do meu pescoço e soltou. Eu nunca quis que ele soltasse.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Você está de tirar o fôlego".

Corei e tentei acalmar meu coração que batia rapidamente. Eu o deixaria fazer os movimentos hoje à noite. Era tudo dele.

"Oh, e aqui está outra coisa." Aparentemente, o colar era um medalhão, pois ele abriu e lá dentro estava uma foto de nós. Minhas entranhas derreteram imediatamente.

Após a abertura de roupas de frio, música, filmes e cartões de presente do resto dos meus amigos, Rosalie me deu o presente dela. Era uma colagem que ela fez de nós ao longo dos anos, e isso fez meus olhos lacrimejarem. No início, ela escreveu, "Para a minha melhor e verdadeira amiga para sempre: Alice Cullen. Até que a morte nos separe".

"Obrigada." Eu disse, e ela me abraçou com força.

"Ah, e mais uma coisa. Ninguém pode bater em você além de mim." Ela disse, dando-me um soco brincando no ombro. "Parceiras no crime." Nós fizemos o nosso aperto de mão secreto, que não era tão secreto mais.

Mamãe e papai tentaram me dar um presente naquela noite, mas eu balancei minha cabeça. "Esta festa é o suficiente para mim".

"Ok, deixe-me dar o seu presente, irmãzinha." Emmett disse, e eu gemi quando ele começou a bagunçar o meu cabelo. Rosalie deu um tapa na mão dele. "Não se atreva a estragar a minha obra." Ela resmungou, enquanto todos riam.

"Isso é meu e do Emmett e mamãe e papai!" Cynthia chegou, e eu a sentei no meu colo e beijei o topo da sua cabeça, ganhando alguns "Awww!" da multidão.

Era uma pintura de todos nós, juntamente com uma foto emoldurada da nossa família, para pendurar no meu quarto. A legenda no final dizia, "Família pregada junta".

Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta quando eu disse, "Obrigada".

"Feliz aversário, Ali." Cynthia disse, abraçando-me da forma como as crianças fazem. Eu esfreguei suas costas e beijei sua bochecha.

"Obrigada, querida." Eu disse em seu cabelo.

"De nada, sissy".

"Vamos todos agitar nossas coipos!" Ela vibrou, e isso fez todo mundo rir. Mamãe estabeleceu um bolo de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate, com as palavras "Feliz Aniversário, Alice" escritas em cima em crosta de açúcar rosa. Ela tinha feito sacolas de compras de crosta de açúcar em cima também. Papai colocou as 15 velas e as acendeu. Eu vi os dois vindo para a sala de jantar, e todos cantaram "Parabéns pra você, parabéns pra você, querida Alice, parabéns pra você!" A versão de Emmett e Cynthia era a mesma, mas eles disseram, "Parabéns pra você, você vive em um zoológico, você cheira como um macaco, e você parece um também." Eu revirei os olhos enquanto algumas meninas davam tapas na cabeça de Emmett.

"Idiota." Eu reclamei com ele, mas dei-lhe um sorriso para mostrar que eu estava brincando.

Quando meus pais colocaram o bolo na minha frente, Jasper disse ao meu lado, "Faça um pedido", eu fechei meus olhos e pensei no meu pedido, desejando que ele pudesse ler minha mente.

_Por favor, faça Jasper me beijar na próxima semana no baile! _

Abri os olhos, sorrindo.

"O que era?" Cynthia perguntou quando fui soprar as velas.

"Eu não posso te dizer, ou então não se tornará realidade!" Eu respondi, e então respirei fundo e soprei em cada vela sobre o bolo. Levantei minhas mãos sobre a minha cabeça e comemorei enquanto todos aplaudiam. Rosalie ajudou meus pais a cortar o bolo do meu outro lado, e Emmett colocava uma bola se sorvete Oreo em cima de cada fatia. Eu não podia acreditar que Jasper não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de mim a noite inteira. Ele foi o último dos meninos a ir embora, mas todas as meninas dormiriam aqui.

"Feliz aniversário, Alice." Ele disse uma última vez antes de me abraçar. "Estou feliz que nós pudemos sair. Maria tem me deixado louco, mantendo-me longe de você. Tive que mentir para poder vir para a sua festa." Ele parecia um pouco mal-humorado que tinha que ir embora, e eu estava brava que Maria tinha algo a ver com isso. O que ele ainda está fazendo com uma garota como essa?

"Graças a Deus você veio." Eu disse baixinho. Eu não tinha certeza se era para ele ouvir isso, mas eu vi um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

"Estou feliz que eu vim." Ele disse, ainda segurando minhas mãos nas suas. "Boa noite, Alice. Doces sonhos." Ele pastou seus lábios ao longo do topo de uma das minhas mãos e desapareceu. Meus joelhos tremeram após o contato e eu senti algo dentro de mim.

Com um suspiro, eu deslizei pela porta após fechá-la e trancar, enquanto as meninas, incluindo minha mãe, correram até mim, gritando.

"Eu acho que ele tem uma queda por você!" Rosalie disse vertiginosamente. Eu pulei para cima e para baixo com as meninas, gritando.

Emmett passou por nós, sacudindo a cabeça. "Garotas".

"Sua mãe já lhe contou que ela e minha mãe são irmãs de sangue?" Rosalie perguntou-me enquanto fomos lá em cima.

"Não... espere, você está namorando o seu primo? Ew".

"Não!" Rosalie disse, ofegante de tanto rir. "Elas furaram seus dedos e colocaram os dedos sangrando juntos, já que ambas foram estupradas na mesma noite".

"O que você está dizendo, então?"

"Nós devemos fazer isso, é claro. Somos irmãs de vida".

"Isso doeria".

"Isso só vai tomar um segundo." Ela saiu correndo do meu quarto e voltou com uma agulha. Estremeci quando ela espetou o dedo dela e soltou um gritinho de dor. "Agora é a sua vez".

Fechei meus olhos apertados, a dor durou apenas uma fração de segundo, e o dedo de Rosalie estava no meu. Nosso sangue foi misturado junto, e agora éramos irmãs de sangue.

Na manhã seguinte, nós nos empanturramos com waffles com morangos e chantilly, jogamos vôlei com balões e jogamos Wii. Em seguida, a Sra. Clearwater e a Sra. Black pegaram todas para levar para casa. Rosalie ficou na minha casa um pouco mais e depois foi para casa por volta das duas porque a mãe dela a queria em casa. Renée sentia falta da sua menininha. Quando Rosalie e eu paramos de dizer adeus uma à outra e ela deu a Emmett um último beijo longo, ela saiu e atravessou a rua para os braços da sua mãe.

Virei-me da porta e andei lentamente pelo corredor. Meus pais estavam pondo as coisas para longe, enquanto Emmett foi para o seu vídeo-game. Cynthia estava alegremente conversando sozinha no sofá com algumas das suas bonecas Polly Pocket, e eu fui para o sofá e sentei ao lado dela.

Ouvi minha mãe caminhando em nossa direção. Ela sentou-se com Cynthia no colo quando chegou ao sofá e me puxou para perto dela e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Como foi o seu aniversário, querida?"

"Fantástico, maravilhoso, doce, tantas palavras para descrevê-lo..." Eu parei, sorrindo.

"Você está apaixonada." Ela observou em voz alta.

"Oooh! Ali tem um namorado!" Cynthia disse, levantando do colo da mamãe para saltar para cima e para baixo. "Oba!"

"Ainda não." Eu murmurei. "Ele tem Maria... mas nós ficamos muito, muito próximos na noite passada - ele beijou minha mão".

Mamãe levantou a sobrancelha. "Bem, então. Você deve ir ao baile, senhorita".

"Oláááá? Eu não tenho ninguém com quem ir".

"Oláááá? Ele gosta de você. Até mesmo Emmett e seu pai viram isso, garotinha." Ela disse, tocando o meu nariz com o dedo.

"Eu não sei..." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça e rindo. Mamãe começou a me fazer cócegas até que eu não conseguia respirar de todas as minhas risadas. "Foi muito fácil, apenas conversar com Jasper como amigos... mas você poderia realmente nos imaginar como um casal?"

"Isso pode acontecer." Mamãe disse, prendendo-me imediatamente.

"Você vai no baile!" Cynthia disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e franzindo a testa. Foi tão fofo, e ela tinha um ponto também.

"Querida, se a _sua irmã de três anos_ diz que você deve ir, você deve ir." Mamãe disse, acenando para mim. "Agora, vamos fazer um desfile com todas aquelas roupas bonitas que você tem".

"Ok, eu vou pensar sobre o baile." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Esse é o espírito!" Ela disse, seguindo-me para cima.

Logo, nós estávamos experimentando roupas e rindo sobre meninos e como ficamos loucas na Sexta-Feira Negra há alguns meses.

Foi o melhor aniversário que eu já tive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Finalmente alguma coisa acontecendo entre Alice e Jasper... restam apenas 2 caps. para o fim dessa fic, mas depois tem mais 7 cenas extras!_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. História de Amor

_**Well, I got tired of waiting,  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading,  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said,  
>"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.<br>I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
>Is this in my head<br>I don't know what to think"**_

Bem, eu cansei de esperar,  
>Imaginando se você algum dia voltaria.<br>Minha fé em você estava se esgotando,  
>Quando eu te encontrei nas redondezas da cidade.<br>E eu disse,  
>"Romeu, salve-me, eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha.<br>Eu continuei esperando por você, mas você nunca veio.  
>Isso está na minha cabeça<br>Eu não sei o que pensar"

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>** – História de Amor**

_**Alice POV**_

Eu sabia que o baile estava chegando em poucos dias porque a casa de Emmett, nossa casa, estava decorada com flâmulas e cartazes. As líderes de torcida tinham que fazer isso para todas as casas dos alunos do último ano, e foi engraçado quando ele teve que se esconder como se estivesse nu. Rosalie teve a certeza que ninguém o visse daquele jeito porque ela era muito protetora com seu namorado.

Ninguém me convidou, no entanto, nem mesmo Jasper. Ele iria com Maria, e eu tinha perdido toda a esperança. Eu tinha que fazer alguma tarefa de casa depois da escola na sexta-feira, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett estavam se aprontando para o baile. O tema era "Hoje era um Conto de Fadas", e Rosalie estava indo como Cinderela e Emmett como o Príncipe Encantado. Rosalie tinha os cabelos em um coque e uma faixa preta na cabeça. Ela colocou brincos pretos em suas orelhas e fez a maquiagem lindamente. Então, ela colocou um vestido azul com um laço branco atrás, com um tecido azul leve que cobria dos seus cotovelos até as pontas dos dedos, e meia-calça branca e sapatilhas azuis para combinar. Através da minha janela, eu vi Jasper em um terno, e ele escreveu algo para mim. "Você vai hoje à noite?"

"Não, estudando." Eu escrevi de volta.

"Queria que você fosse!" Ele escreveu e então saiu.

Sim, bem, ele tinha Maria, e eu não tinha ninguém. Então eu não poderia ir desacompanhada, as outras meninas debochariam de mim. Ouvi o zumbido do carro se afastando e senti as lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos. Abri meu livro e olhei para as palavras.

"Ok, sorriam!" Mamãe disse para Emmett e Rosalie. Olhei da escada e os vi na entrada, tirando fotos de formatura. "Ei, onde está Alice? Eu pensei que ela iria com vocês." Ela disse, preocupada.

"Ela não vai. Ela não tem um acompanhante." Emmett disse a verdade dolorosa.

"Espere um pouco. Vocês vão. Vou falar com ela".

Quando eles saíram, eu corri de volta para o meu quarto e li a mesma frase estúpida e entediante uma e outra vez. As lágrimas escorriam até a página e eu sabia que estudar não estava funcionando. Joguei o livro na minha cama e tentei ler novamente. Eu gemi e caí na minha cama, de bruços no meu travesseiro. Ele abafou meus soluços, de modo que era bom.

Minha porta se abriu. "Vá embora." Eu disse, grossa.

"Então você não quer ir ao baile?" Mamãe perguntou, sentando ao lado da minha cama. "Você só quer ficar sentada aqui e chorar como um bebê, enquanto todos os seus amigos se divertem no baile?" Eu olhei para ela e a vi franzindo a testa para mim. Ela estava decepcionada, claro.

"Quem se importa? Eu não tenho um acompanhante. Todos eles têm acompanhantes. Tenho um teste para o qual estudar, e eu não tenho um vestido de princesa, de qualquer maneira." Eu disse, virando uma página.

Mamãe fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa lateral. Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto e me levantou. "Venha comigo." Ela me arrastou para fora da minha cama e eu tropecei atrás dela para o seu quarto. Ela começou a passar pelo seu armário. "Ah, aqui está." Ela disse para si mesma. Ela pegou um vestido amarelo com babados. "Este foi o meu velho vestido de formatura. Você vai ser a _Bella_ do baile, querida".

"Mamãe... Eu não posso." Eu disse, sentindo novas lágrimas brotando nos meus olhos.

"Pode sim, querida, e eu sei que você quer ir".

"Mas não vai caber em mim!" Eu gemi.

"Eu era do seu tamanho quanto tinha 14 anos no meu ano de caloura, quando fui com o seu pai. Experimente, querida. Este vestido está gritando: 'EI, ALICE, VISTA-ME!' Ele não foi tocado em 11 anos, ele precisa de uma noite fora".

Ela tinha um ponto, e eu ri, finalmente cedendo. "Ok." Se Jasper tinha se aproximado mais de mim no meu aniversário, eu poderia ir ao baile, mas e quanto a Maria? Bem, ela simplesmente teria que voltar para Royce quando Jasper se apaixonasse por mim. Hmm!

"Essa é a minha garota." Ela disse, medindo-me. "Você parece uma princesa".

Eu cuidadosamente coloquei o vestido e, em seguida, coloquei minha meia-calça e sapatilhas amarelo sol enquanto a mamãe colocava uma faixa de margaridas no topo da minha cabeça. Eu usava brincos amarelos nas minhas orelhas e o colar que Jasper tinha me dado. Minhas unhas já estavam pintadas, mamãe me ajudou com a minha maquiagem e eu estava pronta para ir. Virei-me algumas vezes, sentindo-me mais confiante do que nunca.

"Esse vestido é absolutamente divino, mamãe!" Eu jorrei quando coloquei a roupa sobre os meus braços.

"Você está ótima, querida. Você está toda pronta?" Ela perguntou, caminhando no quarto com uma câmera. Houve um clique e uma luz brilhante que passou pelo meu rosto, e eu sorri quando ouvi o clique. Fiz algumas poses bonitinhas enquanto ela tirava mais fotos de mim como se eu fosse uma modelo.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mais pronta do que eu já estive em minha vida".

"Tudo bem. Venha." Ela me levou para o carro, segurando Cynthia em seus braços. Ela prendeu Cynthia em sua cadeirinha no carro, enquanto eu sentava no banco do passageiro.

"Sissy muito bonita como uma princesa! Eu quero ser uma princesa!"

"Nós podemos fazer isso quando voltarmos, bebê. Mas agora eu estou levando sua irmã para sua dança especial." Sorri quando mamãe estendeu a mão sobre a minha e a apertou. As borboletas se agitaram mais e mais à medida que nos aproximávamos do hotel em que acontecia o baile. Ela ligou seu Bluetooth e falou em seu telefone, "Ela está dentro", antes de desligar rapidamente.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela, mas ela voltou sua atenção para a estrada e correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Já estamos lá?" Cynthia reclamou do banco traseiro.

"Estamos quase chegando, meninas." Mamãe disse entusiasmada.

"Posso dançar também? Eu quelo dançar como Ali".

Eu me virei e dei a Cynthia um sorriso de desculpas. "Desculpe, abóbora. Espere até você ficar mais velha".

"Humph!" Cynthia fez beicinho. "Eu gosto de maquiagem e vestidos e parecer uma princesa!" Minha mãe e eu rimos levemente. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando ela puxou para o hotel, onde havia muitas luzes acesas, sinalizando o salão de dança que eu estava prestes a entrar.

"Dê um abraço na sua mãe antes de ir." Mamãe instruiu, e eu joguei meus braços em torno dela. Fiquei em seu abraço por alguns segundos.

"Muito obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada. E você tem que me prometer uma coisa".

"O que é?"

Ela me puxou para longe dela e levantou meu rosto para que os nossos olhos se encontrassem. "Não cresça rápido demais, querida".

"Eu não vou. Eu tenho o meu telefone. E se alguma coisa der errado, vou ligar para você. Mas se você receber uma mensagem de texto minha, é porque eu estou tendo um bom tempo. Mas eu prometo que vou sempre ser a sua menininha, mesmo quando eu tiver 80 anos e você 100".

Minha mãe tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Obrigada, querida. Agora, vá lá, divirta-se, e pegue o seu homem! Eu preciso de netos." Ela disse brincando.

"Sua garotinha dissimulada!" Eu respondi quando ela caiu na gargalhada. Era mesmo uma piada? Ou uma exigência? No entanto, comecei a rir e saí do carro, acenando adeus enquanto eu corria para o corredor.

Eu me sentia como se minha mãe fosse minha fada madrinha e eu fosse a Cinderela. Mas eu era Bella de A Bela e a Fera, e eu esperava que Jasper me notasse. Eu vi milhares de pessoas dançando no grande salão, e eu abri as portas duplas, fazendo algumas pessoas virarem e ofegarem de surpresa. Meus olhos estavam apenas em Jasper quando ele se virou de Maria para olhar para mim. Meu coração estava indo a cinqüenta quilômetros por minuto enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos.

_**Emmett POV**_

Rosalie e eu tínhamos dançado por uma boa hora, e Alice ainda não tinha aparecido. Ela precisava de coragem, e eu me senti decepcionado que ela não tivesse. Aquele estúpido do Royce a fez ter medo de tudo. Isso me fez mal do estômago. Rose e eu estávamos comendo alguns cookies quando ela olhou para algo atrás de mim e seu queixo literalmente caiu, juntamente com um cookie, diretamente fora da sua mão e em cima da mesa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Sua irmã." Ela assentiu com a cabeça em uma direção atrás de mim. Alice estava aqui? Eu não podia acreditar, mas eu me virei e vi.

"Mas como?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sua mãe e eu planejamos isso. Ela simplesmente enfeitou Alice, e eu vim aqui com você e não trouxemos Alice para que ela não suspeitasse de nada".

"Incrível! Vocês a enganaram." Eu disse, dando a Rosalie um sinal de positivo.

Ela piscou para mim. "É para isso que servem melhores amigas".

_**Alice POV**_

Eu podia ouvir Maria, Lucy e Nettie falando de mim enquanto fiz meu caminho através da multidão de festeiros.

Maria apenas ficou boquiaberta para mim. "Aquela é... Alice?"

_É melhor você acreditar, puta._

"Ela está linda".

"Estou com inveja".

Há! Eu tinha deixado as amigas dela com inveja de mim! Eu estava tão contente.

Maria bateu nas duas. "Calem a boca".

"Queremos dizer, o vestido." Elas corrigiram. Eu bufei com risadas e passei diretamente por elas.

"Vá se foder, Perez." Eu murmurei.

"Eu vou, Cullen." Maria zombou de volta para mim.

Jasper caminhou em minha direção, mas Maria o puxou de volta para o seu lado. Ele balançou a cabeça e chacoalhou seus ombros para longe dela. Maria simplesmente ficou olhando para nós até Royce aparecer e começar a dançar com ela, completamente alheio a Maggie no fundo.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Bem, parecia que Alice teve seu pedido atendido, depois de tudo. Eu suspeitava que fosse o que ela pediu em seu aniversário, e que se tornou realidade. Eu estava tão feliz pela minha melhor amiga. Mas eu vi a última vítima de Royce andando sozinha, tentando enxugar as lágrimas que estavam caindo lentamente pelo seu rosto.

"Espere, Emmett." Eu disse, soltando-me do seu abraço e caminhando em direção à ruiva, que agora tinha encontrado um lugar nas escadas para chorar pelo seu pequeno coração despedaçado.

"Hey." Eu disse, sentando ao lado dela.

"Você tem um telefone? Eu preciso ligar para a minha mãe." Ela murmurou entre lágrimas.

Eu coloquei meu braço em volta do seu ombro. "Bem vinda ao clube. Pelo menos você veio para o baile".

"Do que você está falando? Eu mal te conheço. Você é amiga da Alice? Ela estava certa sobre ele! Eu me sinto tão mal! Eu quero me desculpar, mas ela está ocupada com aquele cara loiro".

"Bem, Royce fez eu me apaixonar por ele e então eu pensei que ele me amava e eu dei tudo que tinha para ele. Ele descobriu que eu era virgem e depois me deixou esperando, em vez de me trazer para o baile. Meu namorado agora, Emmett, levou-me para o baile em seu lugar. Mas, sim, Royce quebrou meu coração também. Eu sei como você se sente".

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ou dissolver-se em lágrimas, eu a envolvi em um enorme abraço e esfreguei círculos suaves em suas costas.

"Você vai encontrar alguém. Você quer dançar comigo e meu namorado, Emmett, você sabe, o irmão de Alice?"

A menina sorriu entre as lágrimas. "Claro. Qual é o seu nome, a propósito? Eu sou Maggie".

"Rosalie." Eu disse, chacoalhando a sua mão e depois a ajudando a levantar.

"Prazer em conhecê-la".

"Você também." Nós sorrimos calorosamente uma para a outra antes de fazer o nosso caminho até Emmett.

_**Alice POV**_

Jasper e eu estávamos a poucos metros de distância um do outro. Eu estava tão cansada de esperar por ele, e eu estava pronta para dar a ele um pedaço da minha mente.

O que ele estava pensando? Ele era o meu Romeu, e eu sua Julieta? Eu teria que simplesmente esperar e ver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que bom que Alice decidiu ir para o baile! E que Rosalie confortou a Maggie... o que será que Jasper vai fazer?_

_O próximo é o último cap.! E depois tem 7 cenas extras..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Epílogo – Hoje era um Conto de Fadas

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale**_

Mas você pode sentir essa magia no ar?  
>Deve ter sido o jeito como você me beijou<br>Que me apaixonei quanto te vi parado lá  
>Deve ter sido o jeito<br>Hoje era um conto de fadas  
>Deve ter sido o jeito<br>Hoje era um conto de fadas

**Today Was a Fairytale – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – Epílogo – Hoje era um Conto de Fadas<strong>

_**Alice POV**_

Meu coração batia muito rápido enquanto eu esperava que ele finalmente viesse ao meu lado. As borboletas estavam ficando maior e maior, e eu estava pronta para correr se ele me rejeitasse. Eu inspirei e expirei algumas vezes quando suas mãos foram para o meu quadril.

"Linda." Jasper murmurou no meu cabelo enquanto ele me abraçou apertado ao redor da minha cintura. "Simplesmente de tirar o fôlego." Ele pegou meu rosto em ambas as mãos e acariciou minhas bochechas levemente com os polegares. "Impressionante. Atraente".

Eu o empurrei, fazendo-o tropeçar para trás alguns passos. "Maldito seja, Jasper! Simplesmente pare o ato! Ou você gosta de mim, ou não! Obviamente, você não gosta de mim porque você veio ao baile com Maria e, ainda assim, aqui está você, elogiando-me! Eu não vim aqui para jogar. Você só gosta de mim agora que Maria está com Royce? Porque não é como eu rolo! Eu não posso acreditar que voc-"

Seus lábios estavam nos meus antes que eu pudesse terminar de gritar com ele. Nossos lábios se juntaram algumas vezes até que eu estava com falta de ar. Minha cabeça estava rodando e meus joelhos estavam cambaleantes. Se ele não estivesse me segurando em seus braços fortes, eu teria desmaiado ali mesmo na pista de dança. Eu acabei de ter o meu primeiro beijo de verdade. Uau.

"Você é linda." Ele continuou a me elogiar. "Eu quero beijá-la desde a minha festa de aniversário".

Pisquei algumas vezes e finalmente entendi. Ele estava apaixonado por mim. Tudo de mim. Meu corpo _e_ minha personalidade. Eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. Todos os meus sonhos se tornaram realidade hoje à noite. Eu estava fora de mim com tanta alegria.

"Você me deixou esperando muito tempo." Foi tudo que eu poderia dizer.

"Desculpe, senhorita." Ele disse, expressando o seu profundo sotaque do sul que me fez derreter toda novamente, então ele se abaixou para me beijar novamente. Foi tão maravilhoso que eu não poderia descrever. Olhei para a mesa das bebidas e salgados para ver Rosalie e Emmett olhando para mim, sorrindo e me dando sinal de positivo. Eu sorri de volta para eles e voltei minha atenção para Jasper.

"Você é tão fofa. Eu não posso parar de beijar você." Ele disse, correndo seu polegar em meus lábios e depois os beijando. "Eu quero conhecer todas as suas esperanças e sonhos e, neste momento, eu gostaria de levá-la para fora para que possamos dançar sob as estrelas. Concede-me a dança, Senhorita Cullen?"

"Ora, eu adoraria, Sr. Whitlock." Eu disse, jogando junto. Peguei sua mão e começamos a girar ao redor do gazebo sob as estrelas. Ele me puxou mais apertado contra ele quando eu comecei a sentir frio.

Ficamos dançando a noite toda sob as estrelas, até que ele me levou para dentro porque estava ficando congelante enquanto a noite avançava. Nós tiramos fotos com todos os nossos amigos, e quando o baile estava quase no fim, eu enviei uma mensagem de texto para a minha mãe que dizia, "Estou tendo o momento da minha vida!"

Recebi uma mensagem que dizia, "ISSO!" com uma dúzia de pontos de exclamação e carinhas de sorriso.

"Então, isso quer dizer que você é minha namorada?" Ele perguntou, pegando minha mão e balançando nossas mãos entrelaçadas entre nós.

"Sua namorada? Claro, se você quer ser meu namorado, eu ficaria feliz!"

"Fantástico! Eu te amo, romanticamente, baby".

"E eu te amo exatamente da mesma maneira, querido".

Ele me beijou na bochecha enquanto observávamos o show final da noite. Após o casal real ser anunciado, Rosalie se levantou no palco e começou a cantar 'Our Song', da Taylor Swift, no microfone.

"Esta música é para o nosso novo casal, Alice e Jasper".

"_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<br>I look around, turn the radio down  
>He say, Baby is something wrong?<br>I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
>How we don't have a song and he says<strong>_

_**Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<strong>_

_**I was walking up the front porch steps  
>After everything that day<br>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
>And lost and thrown away<br>Got to the hallway, well, on my may  
>To my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses  
>And the note that said<strong>_

_**Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<strong>_

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song**_

'_**Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<br>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
>'Cause it's late and his mama don't know<br>Our song is the way he laughs  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<strong>_

_**Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah**_

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
>And I wrote down our song"<strong>_

"Eu estava no banco do passageiro com meu cabelo desarrumado  
>No banco da frente do seu carro<br>Ele tinha uma mão no volante  
>E a outra em meu coração<br>Olhei em volta, desliguei o rádio  
>Ele disse, "Baby, há algo errado?"<br>Eu disse, "Não, eu estava só pensando  
>Como nós não temos uma música" e ele disse...<p>

Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo,  
>Saindo tarde, batendo de levee m sua janela,<br>Quando nós estamos no telephone e você falando bem baixo  
>Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe<br>Nossa música é a maneira que você ri,  
>O 1° encontro, cara, eu não a beijei e deveria,<br>E quando cheguei em casa, antes de dizer amém,  
>Pedindo para Deus se Ele poderia tocá-la novamente<p>

Eu estava subindo os degraus da varanda  
>Depois de tudo naquele dia<br>Ter dado errado, ou ser ignorado  
>E perdido e desperdiçado,<br>Fui pelo corredor, bem, no caminho  
>Para a minha amada cama,<br>Eu quase não notei todas as rosas,  
>E o bilhete que dizia...<p>

Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo,  
>Saindo tarde, batendo de levee m sua janela,<br>Quando nós estamos no telephone e você falando bem baixo  
>Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe<br>Nossa música é a maneira que você ri,  
>O 1° encontro, cara, eu não a beijei e deveria,<br>E quando cheguei em casa, antes de dizer amém,  
>Pedindo para Deus se Ele poderia tocá-la novamente<p>

Eu ouvi todos os CD's, escutei a radio,  
>Esperando algo vir sozinho<br>Que fosse tão bom como a nossa música...

Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo,  
>Saindo tarde, batendo de levee m sua janela,<br>Quando nós estamos no telephone e você falando bem baixo  
>Porque está tarde e a mãe dele não sabe<br>Nossa música é a maneira que ele ri,  
>O 1° encontro, cara, eu não o beijei e deveria,<br>E quando cheguei em casa, antes de dizer amém,  
>Pedindo para Deus se Ele poderia tocá-la novamente<p>

Tocá-la novamente, oh, sim, oh, oh, sim

Eu estava no banco do passageiro com meu cabelo desarrumado  
>No banco da frente do seu carro<br>Peguei uma caneta e um velho guardanapo  
>E eu... escrevi a nossa música"<p>

Todo mundo começou a bater palmas e aplaudir, bem, todos exceto as garotas que me odiavam, e Royce, que não dava a mínima para mim e desprezava Jasper. Bem, bom, nós os odiávamos também.

"E agora para a próxima música... bem, Royce, você fez isso de novo. Você quebrou o coração de outra menina. Acho que você não aprende, não é? Bem, aqui está uma música que se encaixa perfeitamente a você. 'Before He Cheats', de Carrie Underwood. Garotas, venham até aqui e cantem, se quiserem".

Toda garota cujo coração ele tinha quebrado veio até o palco e cantaram todas juntas, inclusive eu. Royce começou a se afastar com Maria enquanto o resto da multidão ria deles.

"_**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a Mexican tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey <strong>_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
>With a pool stick<br>Showing her hot to shoot a combo  
>And he don't know<strong>_

_**I dug my key into the side  
>Og his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**_

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk",  
>And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
>Worth of that bathroom Polo<br>Oh and he don't know**_

_**I dug my key into the side  
>Og his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**_

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**_

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<strong>_

'_**Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Og his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**_

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, before he cheats  
>Oh."<strong>_

Neste momento ele provavelmente está dançando mais devagar  
>Com uma vadia mexicana<br>E ela provavelmente está ficando animada  
>Neste momento ele provavelmente está comprando<br>Para ela alguma bebida de frutas  
>Porque ela não consegue virar whisky<p>

Neste momento ele provavelmente está atrás dela  
>Com um taco de sinuca<br>Mostrando a ela como jogar sinuca  
>E ele não sabe<p>

Que eu enterrei minha chave na lateral  
>Do seu carrinho incrementado<br>Entalhei meu nome nos seus assentos de couro  
>Arrebentei ambos os faróis<br>Abri um buraco nos quatro pneus

E talvez da próxima vez ele pense antes de trair

Neste momento ela provavelmente está cantando  
>Alguma versão ridícula de uma música da Shania no karaokê<br>Neste momento ela provavelmente esá dizendo, "Estou bêbada",  
>E ele está pensando que vai se dar bem.<br>Neste momento, ele provavelmente está passando  
>Aquele colônia barata<br>Oh, e ele não sabe...

Que eu enterrei minha chave na lateral  
>Do seu carrinho incrementado<br>Entalhei meu nome nos seus assentos de couro  
>Arrebentei ambos os faróis<br>Abri um buraco nos quatro pneus

E talvez da próxima vez ele pense antes de trair

Eu posso ter poupado a próxima garota de um probleminha.  
>Porque na próxima vez em que ele trair<br>Oh, você sabe que não será a mim!  
>Não, não será a mim!<p>

Porque eu enterrei minha chave na lateral  
>Do seu carrinho incrementado<br>Entalhei meu nome nos seus assentos de couro  
>Arrebentei ambos os faróis<br>Abri um buraco nos quatro pneus

E talvez da próxima vez ele pense antes de trair

E talvez da próxima vez ele pense antes de trair_**  
><strong>_Oh, talvez da próxima vez ele pense antes de trair_**  
><strong>_Oh, antes de ele trair_**  
><strong>_Oh."

O salão explodiu em aplausos, e os idiotas saíram quase que imediatamente, por vergonha e covardia porque as pessoas estavam rindo de sua estupidez.

Emmett levou nós quatro para casa depois de deixar Maggie. Maggie pediu desculpas para mim e nós nos abraçamos com força. Então, ela agradeceu a todos nós antes de sair do nosso carro e ir para sua casa.

Jasper colocou seu braço em volta de mim e inclinei minha cabeça sobre o seu peito. Ele traçou círculos no interior do meu pulso e minha mão, e seu braço subiu e desceu meu braço algumas vezes. Ele beijou o lado da minha cabeça e eu olhei para ele. Nossos olhos se encontraram e nos beijamos na boca. Ele estava passando sua mão suavemente pelo meu cabelo e no meu rosto, fazendo-me gemer um pouco e as borboletas eram maiores do que nunca. Eu ainda sentia a sensação incrível no meu corpo que eu pensei que nunca iria embora. Ele me deu alguns apertos também. Quando ele fez cócegas na minha barriga, eu ri.

Quando chegamos à nossa casa, mamãe estava nos esperando lá fora. Ela abriu os braços e envolveu todos nós.

Jasper me beijou profundamente e apaixonadamente na frente dela e disse, "Eu te amo. Você esteve aqui o tempo todo, e eu sinto muito por nunca ter percebido que eu poderia te amar mais do que uma melhor amiga".

"Está tudo bem. Eu estava namorando um idiota também." Nós nos beijamos uma última vez antes de ele partir para sua casa ao lado.

"Então?" Mamãe perguntou, enquanto eu entrava em casa, com os braços em volta dos meus ombros.

"Então o quê? Você viu o que aconteceu. Ele decidiu que queria ser meu namorado, e eu tive meu primeiro beijo de verdade esta noite".

"Eu pensei que isso aconteceria, querida." Ela disse, despenteando meu cabelo. "Rosalie e você podem ter um tempo de meninas, mas tentem não ficar acordadas até depois das duas da manhã".

"Obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui, Esme." Rosalie disse, abraçando a mamãe ao redor da cintura. Em seguida, Rose levou-me lá em cima.

"Então, você é a namorada dele agora?"

"Sim! Estou tão feliz que eu tenho um cara de verdade agora." Eu disse, caindo para trás em meus travesseiros e suspirando apaixonada. "Agora eu não estou com ciúmes de você e Emmett mais".

"Bem, bom. Estou feliz. Agora eu não tenho mais que manter o seu segredo".

Eu gritei para o meu travesseiro feliz e alto. "Ei, eu não sabia que você podia cantar".

"Talento oculto. Eu não contei a ninguém, exceto minha mãe, pai e Bella, você sabe, minha família... mas eu decidi que, já que você e Jasper deixaram seus sentimentos para fora, eu queria compartilhar meu segredo com o mundo! Bem, você sabe, os alunos da Forks High School. E eu pensei que o baile era o lugar perfeito para cantar. Percebi que você, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Nessie e Cynthia são minha família também".

"Ah, você é tão doce." Eu disse, abraçando-a.

"E você ainda está corando".

"Oh, cale a boca!" Eu disse, rindo e batendo nela com um travesseiro. Ela gritou e pulou da minha cama, agarrando outro travesseiro e batendo-me de volta. Nós caímos poucos minutos depois, rindo, mas então minha mãe entrou.

"Eu ouvi uma luta de travesseiros?"

"Culpadas." Nós dissemos, olhando para baixo.

"Vocês duas vão lá para baixo." Mamãe disse calmamente, mas então ela pegou dois travesseiros e bateu em nós enquanto implorávamos por misericórdia. Nós começamos a fazer cócegas nela e isso tornou-se um trio.

"O que fazemos agora?" Eu perguntei.

Meu telefone começou a tocar, e era Jasper. "Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. Estou saindo." Rosalie disse, sorrindo ligeiramente e correndo para fora do quarto.

"Isso faz com que seja nós duas." Mamãe sussurrou, seguindo-a.

"Eu já sinto sua falta, Ali." A linda voz de Jasper disse na outra linha.

"Eu sei! Venha para cá".

"Cara, eu desejaria poder, mas é uma da manhã. Meus pais acham que eu estou dormindo".

"Sinto sua falta também".

"Eu te amo, querida. Vamos enfrentar isso. Eu preciso de você como uma droga".

"O mesmo aqui." Eu suspirei. "Eu também te amo".

"Eu não quero desligar".

"Eu também não quero!"

"Ok, você diz tchau primeiro".

"Não, você!"

"Você!"

"Vamos apenas desligar ao mesmo tempo. Um, dois-"

"Alice, você esteve aqui o tempo todo!" Ele me interrompeu, e eu gemi.

"Jasper!"

"Alice!"

"Jasper." Eu rosnei.

"Alice, eu preciso te dizer mais uma coisa".

"O quê?"

"Eu não estou interessado em qualquer garota exceto você".

"Você nunca vai me deixar?"

"Eu nunca vou sair do seu lado, eu juro. E eu serei o seu guarda-costas como sempre, só um pouco mais do que amigo".

"Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei ouvir você dizer isso".

"Desculpe. Eu não conseguia me livrar de Maria".

"Tudo bem. Acho que ambos devemos ir. Vejo você amanhã".

"Mesma hora, mesmo lugar".

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

"Tchau." Ambos dissemos, e eu o vi abrir a cortina e fechar seu telefone exatamente como eu fiz. Corremos para a janela e pressionamos nossos lábios no vidro.

Depois de todo esse tempo, ele finalmente percebeu que eu estive aqui o tempo todo.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam? __Este foi o final da história, mas haverá algumas cenas extras sobre o que passou pela cabeça da Esme quando Alice saiu pela primeira vez com Royce e ele quebrou o coração dela, além de algumas com POV Rosalie, e sobre o baile!_

_Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de quase ninguém ter acompanhado essa fic..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p>Bem, tenho algumas indicações de fics que estou lendo aqui para vc's... as histórias são muito boas e vale a pena ler, e <strong>deixar reviews<strong>!

**Tempo Para Viver**, de Marta Potter Cullen:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7025858/ 1/ Tempo_Para_Viver (retirar os espaços)

**Fridays at Noon**, traduzida pela minha amiga Irene:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7090622/ 1/ Fridays_at_Noon_by_troublefollows1017 (retirar os espaços)


	23. Cena Extra 1 – Preso junto a um sorriso

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
>'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change<br>Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
>But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain<br>Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
>Not his price to pay…<strong>_

Acho que é verdade que amor era tudo o que você queria  
>Porque você estivesse desperdiçando-o como se estivesse sobrando<br>Esperando que isso termine no bolso dele  
>Mas ele larga você como uma moeda na chuva<br>Oh, esse não é o preço que ele paga  
>Esse não é o preço que ele paga...<p>

**Tied Together with a Smile – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 1 – Preso junto a um sorriso<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

Todo mundo estava lá embaixo, exceto Alice. Ela devia estar ainda dormindo, mas eu queria que ela acordasse, já que era o último dia do verão e seus amigos estavam vindo para sair em breve! Subi para o seu quarto e a encontrei sorrindo e fazendo alguns sons de prazer em seu sono. Ela moveu-se para cima e para baixo algumas vezes em sua cama.

"Alice, querida..."

Ela gemeu de novo. "Não, não vá!" Ela gritou em um tom abafado. Ela agarrou por algo, e pegou seu cobertor enrolado em seu punho. Coloquei minha mão em sua testa.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Alice, querida. Acorde, baby, é o último dia do verão!" Ela gemeu e esfregou os olhos abertos enquanto eu escovava os cabelos do seu rosto.

"Bom dia, mãe." Ela disse, corando. "Eu estava sonhando".

"Parecia encantador".

"É realmente o último dia de verão?"

"Sim, querida, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper estão vindo mais cedo".

Ela pulou para fora da cama antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, e eu a segui. Depois que ela comeu rapidamente seu café da manhã, ela correu de volta para cima e eu podia ouvir música baixinha tocando enquanto ela se preparava para o dia. Ela quase me derrubou durante a sua corrida descendo as escadas.

"Uau, o que causou sua reação exagerada?" Eu perguntei.

"Não é nada." Ela riu.

Ocasionalmente, eu olhava para fora da janela enquanto ela brincava com seus amigos. Ela parecia tímida ao redor de Jasper, e quando suas mãos se tocaram, ela corou. Eu acho que ela pode gostar dele!

Mais tarde naquela noite, entramos nos quartos dos nossos filhos para dizer-lhes boa noite. Primeiro, fomos para o quarto de Emmett, mas ele estava rapidamente dormindo com a boca aberta e roncando. Nós o beijamos na testa e saímos do quarto. Cynthia estava dormindo há algumas horas, mas nós queríamos ter certeza de que sua boneca ainda estava com ela e seus cobertores estavam nela corretamente e não caídos, ou algo assim. Nós suavemente beijamos suas bochechas e fomos ao quarto de Alice. Ela ainda estava acordada, enviando mensagens em seu telefone, mas então ela o afastou quando nos viu entrando.

"Grande dia amanhã, hein?" Carlisle perguntou. "Ano de caloura... você deve estar nervosa".

"Na verdade, papai, estou muito animada. Meus melhores amigos estão no segundo e no último ano. Senti falta de vê-los no ano passado".

"Boa noite, querida." Ele disse, beijando a testa dela. Ele me beijou. "Vejo você na cama – você toda." Eu ri enquanto ele saía do quarto.

"Você está animada para a escola amanhã?" Perguntei, sentando ao lado da cama dela.

"Sim".

"Você sabe, você estava agindo um pouco diferente ao redor de Jasper..." Eu parei. "Seu rosto ficou vermelho quando suas mãos escovaram".

"Oh, não!" Ela gemeu, cobrindo o rosto. Ela ficou envergonhada na frente da sua própria mãe? Ela não precisava ficar. Nós dizíamos tudo uma à outra, éramos tão próximas.

"Você gosta dele, baby?" Eu perguntei, retirando suas mãos do seu rosto.

"Talvez um pouco... mas, esqueça isso, ele tem uma namorada." Como se eu me importasse sobre aquela outra garota. Minha menina conseguiria o seu cara.

"Vocês são melhores amigos. Talvez ele secretamente ame você e está apenas usando aquela garota para deixá-la com ciúmes".

"Está funcionando".

"Não seja ciumenta. Encontre alguém para fazer ciúmes a ele, e seja você mesma".

"Sim, é isso o que Rosalie disse." Quando ela disse isso eu sorri, pensando em como eu poderia planejar algo com Rosalie para conseguir que Alice e Jasper ficassem juntos. "Por favor, não diga a ninguém!" Ela implorou.

"Eu juro que não, querida. É o nosso pequeno segredo." Bem, seríamos Rosalie e eu mantendo esse segredo e planejando. Eu me inclinei para beijá-la na testa e, em seguida, uma de suas bochechas. "Boa noite, querida. Eu te amo." Eu disse, tocando levemente a parte superior do seu nariz com o dedo.

"Boa noite, mãe, te amo também".

Saí do quarto dela e fui para os braços de Carlisle. "Ela está crescendo tão rápido." Eu disse sob a minha respiração antes de fechar meus olhos.

"Devo ficar preocupado?" Ele me perguntou.

"Está tudo bem... eu estou preparada se ela precisar correr para nós por ajuda." Eu disse com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Eu sei. Assim como eu, amor." Ele beijou meus lábios e, então, ambos caímos no sono.

"Oh, crianças, vocês estão crescendo tão rápido!" Eu jorrei sobre as crianças enquanto eles tentavam sair pela porta para a escola. Eu não queria que eles fossem ainda.

"Você está nos fazendo sentir velhos!" Carlisle queixou-se, beijando Alice na cabeça e abraçando Emmett. Beijei Emmett e deixei uma marca de batom na bochecha dele. Ele se esquivou de mim. "Ah, _mamãe_!" Ele nunca ficaria longe de mim e dos meus beijos e abraços até que ele morresse.

"Sim, mesmo garotos grandes e maus do último ano são beijados pela sua mamãe no primeiro dia de escola... tchau, Alice, tenha um ótimo primeiro dia, querida." Eu a envolvi em um abraço enquanto Emmett esfregava seu rosto com fúria.

"Tchau, mãe." Quando ela olhou para mim, ela perguntou, "O que há de errado?"

Eu não sabia que estava chorando até que comecei a falar. "Minha filhinha está começando o ensino médio." Eu disse, abraçando-me mais. "Cuide-se, querida".

"Não se preocupe, eu vou." Ela me assegurou, beijando minha bochecha. Ela seguiu Emmett para fora da porta.

"Eu quero dizer tchau!" Cynthia gritou para nós, correndo pela porta e abraçando as pernas dela. Alice se abaixou e a pegou.

"Tchau, Cynthia".

"Tchau, Ali! Tchau, Emmett!" Ela disse, beijando Alice na bochecha e depois pulando para baixo dos braços dela. Ela puxou as calças de Emmett, tentando chamar sua atenção. "Beija Rosie muito! Tchau!" Então, ela saiu em disparada para dentro da casa.

"Bem, querida, eu te vejo mais tarde esta noite..." Carlisle começou, beijando meus lábios quando Cynthia não estava olhando. "E você, princesa, tenha um bom dia na pré-escola, certo?" Ele perguntou, levantando Cynthia alto no ar. "Adeus, minha doce Esme".

"Tchau, Carlisle." Eu disse, beijando-o nos lábios uma última vez, criando um sanduíche de Cynthia. Nós dois a beijamos em cada lado do seu rosto.

"YAY!" Ela gritou, batendo palmas. Ele a entregou para mim depois de beijá-la na bochecha e então foi embora. Levei Cynthia à pré-escola e fui para a minha própria sala de aula para ensinar. Não demorou muito até que eu estava finalmente em casa, fazendo os lanches para todos.

Ouvi Alice conversando com Rosalie e Emmett enquanto ela caminhava para dentro de casa, e senti a necessidade de falar com ela imediatamente. Eu queria ter certeza de que seu primeiro dia foi ótimo. Ela era nova lá, afinal.

"Você viu alguém que você gostou?" Eu perguntei quando ela chegou à cozinha.

Alice balançou a cabeça, mas seu rubor a delatou. Toquei seu rosto e sorri. "Você está corando. Querida, eu tenho o direito de saber quem você ama." Eu não gostava que ela escondesse coisas de mim.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Ele está no ultimo ano, é um jogador de futebol... ele gosta de mim também".

"Então, quem era ele? Conte-me tudo." Eu parei o que estava fazendo e virei para encará-la.

"Royce King. Ele é o rei da escola, então seu nome se encaixa na sua situação. Ele é tão... gostoso! Ele disse que me amava hoje e ele me beijou na bochecha! Está tudo bem se ele vier nesta sexta-feira para eu ser a tutora dele?" Eu fiquei sem palavras por um momento. Como ela podia arranjar um namorado tão rapidamente? Pisquei algumas vezes e então, finalmente, encontrei a minha voz outra vez.

"Isso é um pouco rápido, e o que aconteceu com Jasper?"

"Eu vou dizer a ele amanhã para deixá-lo com ciúmes! Mas agora temos um encontro em nossa casa!"

"Está tudo bem por mim. Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo".

"Ambos podem. Ele disse que eu tinha um sorriso bonito e eu parecia uma veterana! Dá pra acreditar?" Ele provavelmente não quis dizer isso. Ele só estava dizendo isso para que Alice se apaixonasse por ele. Mas eu não julgaria um livro pela capa, eu teria que conhecê-lo primeiro antes de acusá-lo de alguma coisa.

"Bem, eu acho que o amor à primeira vista _pode_ acontecer..." Eu parei, encolhendo os ombros.

"É melhor você acreditar nisso!" Ela disse alegremente.

Coloquei minha cabeça através da sua porta e a vi dançando em seu quarto as canções de amor. Balancei minha cabeça e silenciosamente saí. Eu não queria que ela crescesse tão rápido... ela estava se apaixonando tão rápido que eu não conseguia impedi-la.

"Royce queria que eu fosse." Alice me disse, mas eu fiz uma careta e balancei a cabeça. Alice não estaria indo em qualquer lugar com um menino que eu não conhecia.

"Mande-o vir aqui. Eu quero ver como ele é. Seu pai e Emmett não estarão aqui e eu não gosto de ficar sozinha, ou tendo você ficando sozinha na casa de um menino porque eu nem conheço esse rapaz!"

Felizmente, Royce não era tão controlador porque ele a levou para nossa casa.

"Oi, mãe. Este é o meu novo namorado, Royce. Querido, esta é a minha mãe, Esme." Alice disse timidamente, apertando-se mais ao lado dele. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, mas moveu sua mão levemente para cima quando olhei para baixo com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto. Boa sacada, companheiro. Impressione-me um pouco mais.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen. Vejo onde Alice conseguiu sua aparência. Vocês são lindas".

Eu corei. "Bem, obrigada. Venham, talvez mais tarde vocês dois possam assistir a um filme e aconchegar-se no sofá juntos".

"Devemos ir até o seu quarto?" Royce perguntou. Uau, ele com certeza é burro. Eu já o odiava.

"Sim, isso seria bom, agradável e silencioso." Alice começou, mas eu entrei na conversa. Ela podia ser tão ingênua!

"Sinto muito, mas vocês dois precisam ficar aqui em baixo. Ela só pode ir até lá com as meninas".

"Mãe!" Ela sussurrou, envergonhada. "Nós estamos apenas indo estudar." Sim, eu não acho que Royce queria estudar. Eu sei que certos meninos só querem uma coisa de uma garota.

"Não tem problema, Sra. Cullen-." Ah, tentando me impressionar novamente. Eu queria rir alto, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada e coloquei um grande sorriso gordo e falso no meu rosto.

"É apenas Esme. Aqui, sentem-se à mesa. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos".

Eu menti. Eu estaria observando aquele idiota como um falcão. Ele tinha cerca de um segundo para se redimir. Eu queria chutá-lo em sua bunda, mas eu mudei de idéia quando ele ficou doce, sentando-se com Alice no sofá enquanto assistiam um filme. Fingi ler enquanto o observava com a minha filha por cima do meu livro. Eu estava indo tão bem sendo espreitadora, mas Alice me pegou. Merda!

"Desculpe, querido, mas eu preciso dizer à minha mãe para parar de olhar para nós." Ela disse docemente, soltando a mão dele. Como ela ousa? Eu estava tentando protegê-la!

"Vá em frente, querida".

"Mãe!" Ela assobiou. "Pare com isso! Nós estamos bem!"

"Eu estarei observando vocês dois como um falcão... especialmente ele. Mas apenas me ignore e assista ao filme".

"Você não quer que eu seja feliz? Eu estou feliz agora!" Ela protestou. Bem, eu acho que ela parecia feliz nos braços dele, mas eu não tinha certeza se ele estava feliz com ela apenas assistindo um filme. Ele parecia um pouco entediado, à beira de adormecer. Eu me senti como dando tapas para acordá-lo às vezes, quando os olhos dele caíam e suas mãos 'acidentalmente' desciam ao quadril dela. Oh, me dê um tempo!

"Claro que sim, querida. Eu só não quero que ele tente qualquer coisa".

"Oh, ele não vai. Ele é completamente inocente. Eu sei que ele me ama." Suprimi um revirar de olhos.

"Ok, divirta-se".

Ela se virou e saiu para sentar com ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_A visão de Esme sobre os acontecimentos com Alice... dá pra perceber que ela não gostou nadinha quando Royce se aproximou da inocente Alice..._

_Ah, depois de praticamente um mês sem postar aqui,__ estou de volta! Agora só restam as cenas extras para o encerramento dessa fic... Só voltei a postar hoje pq não consegui terminar a tradução a tempo de postar na semana passada..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Ah, dêem uma olhadinha no novo cronograma no meu perfil!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Cena Extra 2 – Seu anjo da guarda

_**I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<strong>_

Eu nunca vou te deixar cair  
>Eu estarei com você para sempre<br>Eu estarei lá para você, apesar de tudo  
>Mesmo se salvando você me enviar para o céu<p>

**Your Guardian Angel – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 2 – Seu anjo da guarda<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

"Alice, eu senti a falta de ter você comigo, baby!" Royce disse, puxando-a para mais perto do seu lado até que a cabeça dela estivesse contra o seu peito e os braços dele ao redor da cintura dela, cruzando as mãos através da sua barriga. Ele beijou seus lábios algumas vezes e seus olhos estavam vagando. Ela, no entanto, estava apenas olhando nos olhos dele.

"Eu também senti sua falta." Alice respirou. "E eu te amo".

"Sim, você sabe que eu também te amo, baby." Ele disse, sorrindo. Ele lentamente colocou seu braço ao redor dela quando eu suspeitosamente olhei para suas mãos sobre a barriga dela, e ele arrastou seus dedos para cima e para baixo no braço dela. Lágrimas pinicaram meus olhos e isso me deixou enjoada. Eu não pude deixar de voltar ao passado, quando conheci Charles e Renée conheceu James...

_"Ei, meninas, vocês estão na faculdade?" Um homem mais velho perguntou para Renée e eu enquanto andávamos pela rua. Outro homem estava com ele e ambos sorriram para nós. Ficamos lisonjeadas que eles pensavam que éramos mais velhas do que parecíamos. Nós estávamos apenas na sétima série! _

_"Estamos no último ano." Renée deu uma risadinha, enquanto eu apenas olhei para o cara que falou primeiro. _

_"Certamente vocês são lindas damas. Eu sou Charles, e este é meu irmão James." Eles estenderam suas mãos para nós e nós os cumprimentamos._

_"E-eu sou Esme." Eu disse timidamente. _

_"Renée"._

_James pegou a mão de Renée e a beijou. "Vejo você por aí, babe"._

_Charles foi mais corajoso. Ele levantou meu rosto até o seu e beijou meus lábios enquanto corria um dedo embaixo do meu queixo. "Eu acho que você é sexy"._

_Quando eles se afastaram, nós nos abraçamos e soltamos suspiros. Estávamos desmaiando e caindo em todo o lugar enquanto corríamos de volta para casa, gritando e rindo. Dissemos às nossas mães, mas elas apenas rolaram seus olhos e disseram que estávamos sendo bobas. Quando elas descobriram quão velhos eram os caras quando eles vieram às nossas casas, elas nos proibiram de vê-los. Mas nós pensávamos que Charles e James eram muito agradáveis porque eles nos davam muita atenção e nos mimavam muito e nos elogiavam... uma coisa levou à outra, e houve uma festa em que fomos escondidas porque era a festa de 21 anos deles. Nós não perderíamos por nada no mundo. Pegamos uma carona para a casa deles e encontramos todos dançando e ficando loucos com as bebidas. Renée quis experimentar algumas bebidas com James e, muito em breve, ele a estava carregando para cima até seu quarto enquanto ela estava rindo porque ela estava muito bêbada. Eu, por outro lado, não quis nada, mas Charles me desafiou a tentar alguma coisa, então eu o fiz. Eu estava enfraquecida e encontrei-me debaixo de Charles. Eu lhe disse que não estava pronta, mas ele me bateu e começou a empurrar-se em mim, mais forte e mais rápido, enquanto tirava minhas roupas enquanto eu gritava por socorro. Meu coração se partiu naquele momento. Pensei que estávamos apaixonados! As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto enquanto ele foi mais forte, mais rápido, implorando para eu gozar para ele... As coisas melhoraram quando nós conhecemos Carlisle e Charlie no ensino médio._

Ela aconchegou-se a ele ainda mais perto.

"Estou tremendo." Ela murmurou.

Bom, agora coloque um cobertor sobre ela, você deveria saber que ela estava com frio enquanto você a estava sentindo, seu bastardo. Está bem ao seu lado, idiota.

"Aqui está um cobertor." Ele disse cansadamente, colocando-o sobre ambos. Ah, bom, eu não tenho que expulsá-lo ainda. Ela cruzou as pernas sob ela e fechou os olhos.

Quando o filme acabou, ele beijou a bochecha dela para acordá-la. "Querida, eu tenho que ir para casa... vejo você na escola segunda-feira".

"Tchau, baby." Ela disse, e gemeu um pouco quando ele a beijou nos lábios.

"Eu não posso resistir a você." Ele disse enquanto arrumava suas coisas enquanto ainda a beijava.

Alice riu e o empurrou para a porta. "Vá".

"Ele parece bem... o que você achou, Esme?" Carlisle perguntou quando chegou em casa com Alice.

"Bom..." Eu disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e caminhando em direção a eles. "Ele é... decente." Eu tinha que dizer algo que era perto da verdade, mas que não a deixasse brava.

Ela suspirou. "Ele é perfeito, mamãe. Absolutamente perfeito. Oh, Deus, eu estou apaixonada por dois caras de uma vez!"

"Deixe-me dizer algo a você que eu li em uma revista, um conselho que minha mãe me disse quando eu tinha a sua idade... encontre um cara que te chame de linda, em vez de quente, que liga de volta quando você desligar na cara dele, que ficará deitado sob as estrelas e ouvindo o seu batimento cardíaco, ou ficará acordado só para te ver dormir... espere pelo menino que beija a sua testa, que quer mostrá-la para o mundo quando você está usando moletons, que segura a sua mão na frente dos amigos dele, que acha que você é tão bonita sem maquiagem. Aquele que está constantemente lembrando o quanto ele se preocupa e como ele é sortudo por ter você... Aquele que vira para os seus amigos e diz, 'aquela é ela'." Eu estava tentando tão forte para conseguir fazê-la não se interessar por ele, mas não estava funcionando!

"Bem, ele sempre diz que me ama. E ele me viu dormir... e ele me chamou de linda algumas vezes... e eu nunca usaria moletons... e ele não pode parar de segurar a minha mão enquanto estamos na escola... e eu nunca vou sem maquiagem..."

"Você já conheceu os amigos dele?" Eu estava em dúvida.

"Hum... bem, ele é amigo de todos. Por favor, mãe, eu não preciso disso agora! Eu estou apaixonada por ele! Eu vou casar com ele algum dia".

"Eu não iria tão longe, querida".

Ela não disse nada, mas subiu as escadas para o seu próprio mundo de fantasia, onde Royce era um namorado perfeito e eles realmente conversavam. Tudo o que eles faziam é se abraçar. Era doce, mas onde diabos estava a conversa?

Eu estava no shopping com Alice quando ela acenou-me de repente e correu para sair com algumas meninas por volta da sua idade. Eu disse a ela mais tarde que eu não confiava em suas interações com Alice.

"Bem, todo mundo gosta delas, então não posso rejeitá-las como amigas." Ela respondeu. "Elas me convidaram para ir ao trem com elas no domingo. Você pode ter certeza que eu chegue em segurança".

"Eu acho que está tudo bem. Mas não deixe que elas mandem em você!"

"Eu _sou_ mais nova do que elas, afinal".

"E daí? Isso não dá a elas o direito de mandar em você. Eu me lembro o que minha mãe, sua avó, Mary Anne Platt, me disse quando eu estava em torno da sua idade e sendo mandada: 'Esme, você é uma mulher forte e bondosa. Mantenha seu queixo para cima, querida, e continue sorrindo'. E eu estou te dizendo a mesma coisa, baby".

"Por que você foi intimidada?" Ela perguntou-me. Oh, agora eu contaria a ela a minha história.

"Bem, Victoria costumava intimidar Renée e eu na oitava série. Pensávamos que éramos legais, indo para uma festa de faculdade porque os nossos namorados estavam na faculdade quando tínhamos doze anos, no verão antes da oitava série. Era o aniversário de 21 anos de Charles e James Evenson... Deus, nós éramos tão ingênuas. Se soubéssemos. Agarrei-me com Charles no sofá, e Renée agarrou-se com James. Eles estavam bebendo – podíamos sentir o cheiro na respiração deles – eles nos chamaram de delícia e nós nos perguntamos por quê. James já tinha Renée lá em cima em seu quarto. Charles estava rastejando em cima de mim, bêbado, dizendo, 'Você vai me dar o que eu quero para o meu aniversário? Tudo o que eu quero é você, baby', e é por isso que Edward é 12 anos mais jovem do que eu e Bella é 12 anos mais jovem do que Renée".

Alice ofegou. "Não. Vocês foram estupradas? Então o que aconteceu?"

"Oh, nós contamos aos nossos pais. Eles chamaram a polícia quando descobriram de nós. Fomos intimidadas durante todo o ensino médio por estar grávidas, fomos chamadas de vagabundas por Victoria, mas, realmente, Victoria era a puta porque ela fodeu Laurent e Riley também como uma aluna do quinto ano. A história fica mais feliz, no entanto... quando eu tinha exatamente a sua idade, conheci seu pai quando ele era um aluno do segundo ano na escola, e Renée e Charlie se conheceram no último ano. Eu tive Emmett no final do último ano, e Renée teve Rosalie quando ela tinha 20 anos. Carlisle foi muito gentil comigo e Charlie foi cuidadoso com Renée. É por isso que não queremos que você e Rosalie fiquem sozinhas com os meninos que nós mal conhecemos." Eu expliquei.

"Eu sinto muito por ter chamado você de superprotetora." Ela disse, abraçando-me pela cintura.

"Está tudo bem, querida, eu deveria ter dito a você." Eu deveria ter dito a ela antes de ela conhecer Royce. Isso foi um erro da minha parte.

"Como alguém poderia machucar você? Você é a mais bela dama no mundo inteiro." Meu coração inchou cinco vezes o seu tamanho quando ela me disse isso. Ela estava começando a soar como ela mesma novamente.

Eu ri. "Você não me diz isso desde que tinha três anos e brincava de princesas comigo e quando você tinha cinco e me dizendo que eu parecia como a Branca de Neve de verdade... abraçando as minhas pernas e adormecendo no meu colo... correndo atrás de mim no nosso quintal, brincando para o nosso coração satisfeito. E..." Eu parei, enquanto uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Mordi meu lábio e sacudi a cabeça.

"Papai é bom para você. Ele é inteligente e sua força me faz mais forte".

"Sim, querida." Eu disse, fungando. "Eu não quero deixar a minha menininha ir, mas eu preciso".

"Obrigada, mamãe. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

O domingo chegou e nós a levamos à estação. Eu não vi ninguém lá ainda, mas elas provavelmente estavam apenas atrasadas. De repente, vimos um homem deslizar ao lado dela e tentar puxar as calças dela para baixo. Fiquei chocada e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Eu vi as meninas rindo. Carlisle saiu do carro e correu para o cara que estava tentando estuprá-la, e ele bateu naquele cara enquanto eu o segui e a envolvi em um abraço apertado. Ela chorou na minha camisa quando percebeu que as meninas a tinham enganado. Esfreguei círculos calmantes nas suas costas e alisei seus cabelos com meus dedos.

"Shh, querida, você está bem agora." Eu sussurrei.

"Qual é o problema, _bebê_?" Uma das garotas zombou. "Você está chorando para a sua mamãe. Que adorável. Eu fiz isso quando eu tinha dois, talvez três anos".

"Não pode lidar com um pouco de amor de um tipo estranho? Nós estávamos apenas tentando ajudá-la a arranjar um namorado e brincar com o coração de Royce." A outra garota riu. Eu queria matar as duas, eu realmente queria.

"Se vocês, meninas, alguma vez incomodarem Alice de novo, vou dar um tapa tão forte no rosto de vocês, que vocês não verão a luz do dia. Vocês me entenderam?" Perguntei a elas com raiva. Eu não conseguia manter a calma quando alguém era malvado com um dos meus filhos.

"Sim, senhora." Elas responderam ao mesmo tempo e depois voltaram ao seu carro e foram embora, gritando, "Não me diga o que fazer, sua velhota!" Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que elas me chamaram, desde que deixassem Alice em paz para sempre.

"Essas meninas me irritam." Murmurei no cabelo dela. "Eu acho que seu pai pegou bem aquele cara. Parece que ele está acabado. Você está bem?"

"Podemos sair juntos?"

"Claro, querida!" Eu disse empolgada. Logo, Carlisle veio e deu-lhe um grande abraço e fomos para um estúdio de arte e olhamos para os quadros legais. Alice começou a pintar um mural comigo e isso nos lembrou de quando ela era pequena e fazia marcas de mão em tudo com tinta.

"Você era tão fofa naquela época. Você ainda é." Eu disse, olhando para algumas fotos de Alice de quando ela tinha três anos.

"Obrigada, mamãe".

"Vamos assistir ao vídeo do momento em que você conheceu Jasper." Eu sugeri. Isso a faria feliz.

Logo, estávamos rindo o dia inteiro. No final da noite, ela me disse, "Eu tive o melhor dia com você hoje".

"Eu serei seu anjo da guarda." Sussurrei em seu cabelo, mas eu não acho que ela me ouviu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Agora a visão da Esme sobre os acontecimentos com Alice... não deve ser fácil ver um filho sofrendo assim..._

_Deixem reviews! E amanhã tem mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Cena Extra 3 – O que usar

_**She's standing in her bedroom  
>He'll be pulling up soon<br>She thinks about it when she sees headlights  
>Looking out the window<br>She's got her diary to show  
>That she's been waiting for this all her life<strong>_

Ela está de pé em seu quarto,  
>Ele estará levantando logo.<br>Ela pensa sobre isso quando vê os faróis  
>Olhando pela janela<br>Ela tem seu diário para mostrar  
>Que ela esperou por isso a sua vida toda.<p>

**What to Wear – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 3 – O que usar<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

Meses mais tarde, Royce finalmente convidou Alice para sair em um encontro. Cynthia nos contou que ele a convidou.

"O que ele queria?" Eu perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e franzindo os lábios.

"Royce queria me levar ao cinema amanhã, em vez de ir ao Baile... tudo bem?" Eu queria desesperadamente dizer não, mas não queria estragar sua diversão também.

"Você sabe que não tem permissão para sair com garotos, exceto Emmett e Jasper sozinhos." Carlisle avisou. Oh, graças a Deus. Ela não seria capaz de sair desta. Aqui está a esperança, ela é a filhinha do papai.

"Por favor, papai, ele é realmente bom para mim... ele me trata especial, e eu vou mostrar a ele a minha arte e fotos da minha infância e conversar com ele sobre nossos gostos e desgostos... eu prometo. Nada vai dar errado." Oh, agora ela está implorando. Isso é bom.

"Eu não sei..." Eu disse. "O que você acha, querido?" Eu perguntei, virando-me para Carlisle. Estávamos conversando com nossos olhos. Eu estava silenciosamente implorando a ele para dizer não. Eu não queria dizer a ela que não porque eu era uma grande romântica.

"Eu não sou mais uma criança. Estou cansada de ser controlada como um cão estúpido. Vocês não confiam em mim?" É claro que nós confiávamos. Se não a deixássemos sair, ela acharia que não confiamos nela, e machuca-me que ela algum dia pensasse isso.

"Nós confiamos em você. É nele que não confiamos." Carlisle disse, e eu acenei em concordância. Agora eu poderia dizer a ela o que ela queria ouvir.

"Mas nós concordamos em deixá-la sair por esta noite... e se alguma coisa der errado, um pneu furado, o filme não está passando, sem dinheiro suficiente... você simplesmente liga para nós, ok?"

Nós não nos importávamos com nada disso. "Ele não vai se aproveitar de mim. Ele disse que esperaria para sempre por mim, até que estejamos fora da faculdade, pelo menos, ou casados. Ele sabe que se houver um anel de noivado no meu dedo, então nós podemos, vocês sabem. Vocês não precisam se preocupar. Mas eu vou ligar para vocês se acontecer alguma coisa." Alice assegurou a nós. "Eu prometo".

"Obrigado por ser honesta conosco, querida. A que horas ele vem pegar você?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Às sete horas de amanhã, em ponto." Ela deu um gritinho feminino enquanto desapareceu pela porta, gritando, "Muito obrigada, pessoal, por me deixar finalmente ter a minha liberdade!"

Carlisle gemeu e pôs a cabeça para trás contra os armários. Eu andei até ele e o abracei ao redor da cintura. Nós compartilhamos um longo beijo e eu murmurei em seu peito, "Ela vai se machucar".

"Eu sei. Mas ela tem que saber que nós confiamos nela".

"Você está certo. Ela precisa aprender com seus erros, e saber que nós vamos sempre estar lá para ela".

Depois de ler uma história sobre como ela nomearia seus filhos quando se tornasse a 'Sra. Alice King' e quão pródigo seria o casamento e que vestido ela usaria, e o fato de que ela tinha toda a sua vida planejada, eu simplesmente desmoronei soluçando.

_**Rosalie POV**_

"Hey, como você está? Não temos conversado muito por um mês... porque nós duas estamos ocupadas com nossos namorados. Desculpe por isso. Como foi com Jasper? Ele está com ciúme?" Perguntei a Alice, sentindo-me culpada por não termos conseguido sair por muito tempo agora. Ela estava tão envolvida naquele perdedor que não era sequer engraçado! Quero dizer, Royce me beijou na frente dela e isso não a sacudiu? Deus.

"Eu estou bem. Oh, sim, acho que ele está... eu vou sair em um encontro amanhã a noite com o segundo cara mais quente na escola, o quarterback, Royce King". Alice respondeu como se não fosse nada demais.

Eu quase engasguei com a minha água. "Você vai sair com Royce King?"

"Sim, você não está feliz por mim? Um garoto gostoso do último ano convidou-me para sair! Eu, uma caloura! Dá para acreditar? Ele tem um carro e vamos para o cinema ao ar livre!" Oh, eu não acho que ele queira ir ao cinema. Ele provavelmente não vai sequer sair do carro.

"Eu acho que... eu sinto muito por você, no entanto".

"Oh, você está apenas com inveja!" Por que ela ainda acharia isso? Eu tinha um namorado e eu achava Royce um pedaço de merda!

"Não estou! Eu tenho Emmett!"

"Então por que você está agindo assim?"

"Ele partiu meu coração no ano passado. Veja, eu pensei que era amor com Royce, mas ele me deixou esperando, em vez de me levar para o baile, uma semana depois de fazer sexo comigo. É assim que eu conheci Emmett - ele me levou para o baile. Royce e Maria estavam juntos então. Ele estava apenas me usando, e ele está usando você agora, para tentar conseguir Maria de volta das garras de Jasper. Ele vai quebrar o seu coração." Eu disse a ela tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele, mas sua expressão facial não mudou.

"Bem, eu acho que ele mudou porque ele age realmente doce comigo." Ah, vamos lá! Eu queria dar um tapa para colocar algum sentido nela, mas eu não era uma cadela violenta, como algumas pessoas que eu conhecia. Então eu apenas disse a ela o que aconteceu comigo.

"Ele agiu realmente doce comigo também. Eu nunca ouvi minha mãe sobre os sinais de alerta porque eu estava de cabeça para baixo de tão apaixonada por ele".

"Eu estou usando-o também. Talvez ele tenha mudado. Eu ainda estou saindo com ele. Ele é muito legal." Não, ele é realmente muito frio. Esta foi a última gota!

"Olha, eu estou tentando protegê-la. Eu fui estúpida no ano passado, e você está sendo bem burra agora! Você sabe que está apaixonada tanto por ele como por Jasper, mas, notícia breve, Alice - Royce não te ama de volta! Jasper pode, ou não, amar, mas ele não está indo rápido demais com você se ele está apaixonado por você. Eu odeio Royce! Eu o odeio! Ele me fez chorar como um bebê estúpido! Eu estava toda pronta para o baile e esperando por uma hora para ele aparecer, eu tinha a minha maquiagem e vestido e tudo pronto - e ele arruinou a minha noite - até Emmett me pegar. Tornou-se a melhor noite da minha vida. Deixe Royce e foque em Jasper".

"Eu amo Royce. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis. Jasper nunca vai fazer um movimento em minha direção. Eu estou pelo menos dando uma chance a Royce. Deixe o passado para trás. Você está apenas com inveja porque ele está namorando comigo, não com você. Ele disse que eu tinha um sorriso bonito. Pare de mentir para mim, Rosalie. Pare de tentar roubar a minha felicidade!" Oh meu Deus! Ela tinha me empurrado um pouco longe demais desta vez. Eu não pude deixar de explodir com ela.

"Ele disse que eu era linda e me levou por um semestre! Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga. E como você pode dizer isso? Eu não posso acreditar em você. Você sabe o quê? Eu não me importo se o seu coração se partir em milhões de pedaços! Deixe que ele fôda você sem sentido amanhã à noite. Ah, talvez você possa ter um bebê, ou dois! Eu não tive tanta sorte, mas talvez você _terá_! Grávida no seu segundo ano... quão bom seria isso? Nossa, Alice, você realmente _é_ a pessoa mais estúpida viva. Você não merece Jasper, afinal. Você vai ser considerada uma puta, assim como Maria. Vejo você na maternidade. Tchau." Com isso, ela correu para o jipe de Emmett e entrou no banco do passageiro. Eu espero que minhas palavras afundem profundamente e ela mude de ideia, mas, em vez disso, ela só chorou como um bebê e foi naquele seu encontro estúpido, de qualquer maneira.

_**Esme POV**_

Eu não podia acreditar que meus filhos estavam crescendo tão rápido. Edward já estava casado e com uma filhinha, Emmett estava indo para o seu último baile, e Alice estava indo para o seu primeiro encontro. Olhei para Cynthia brincando no chão com algumas bonecas e eu sabia que não demoraria muito até que ela estivesse no jardim de infância. Edward e Emmett tinham garotas perfeitas, mas com quem eu mais me preocupava era com Alice – eu não confiava nas intenções de Royce. Eu estava prestes a dizer que ela não poderia ir, quando ouvi sua doce e animada voz chamando lá de cima. Ela ainda estava se preparando.

"Mãe!"

Eu estava meio que esperando que ela enterrasse a cabeça no meu peito e murmurasse, "Eu não quero ir, mamãe! Eu quero ficar com você e papai esta noite!", mas eu estava apenas elevando minhas esperanças muito alto. Respirei fundo e disse o que ela queria ouvir. "Estou indo, querida. Ele estará aqui em 30 minutos, você está quase pronta?" Olhei para ela com a sua maquiagem e cabelo lindamente arrumado. "Você está tão linda, querida".

"Eu não sei o que vestir." Ela gemeu. "Estou me perguntando se é formal, ou casual".

Ela estava tendo tremores de primeiro encontro... exatamente como eu tive antes daquela estúpida festa quando eu tinha 12 anos... _ok, não debruce sobre o passado Esme,_ eu me repreendi. _Fique no aqui e agora_. Tomei uma respiração calmante e olhei através do seu armário. "Que tal isso?" Eu perguntei, tirando um par de leggings, sapatilhas, uma saia roxa e uma blusa marfim com desenho de flores. "E este enfeite no cabelo, hein?"

"Sim, é bonitinho." Ela disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Fico feliz que pude ajudar. Você não está um pouco nervosa?" Eu estava tentando fazê-la desistir do encontro, dizendo-me que ela estava tão nervosa que ela não queria ir... _pare com isso, Esme!_ Ordenei a mim mesma.

"Bem, eu o vejo o tempo todo na escola, e nos beijamos muito, então... e ele esteve aqui antes - você tem algum perfume?" Ela pediu, vestindo as roupas o mais rápido que pôde.

"Com certeza. Espere. Há algumas jóias que você pode usar – aquele colar com o A nele." Apontei para um colar em sua caixa de jóias e fui para o meu banheiro, onde estava o meu perfume – o perfurme que Carlisle adorava sentir o cheiro em mim. Eu tinha o desejo de dizer a ela que não pude encontrá-lo, mas eu não tinha a coragem.

"Sim, é bonito." Ela disse, colocando o colar. "Ah, e uns brincos." Ela disse brilhantemente enquanto os colocava. Eu realmente a estudei neste momento – ela era uma visão.

"Talvez a gente vá dançar." Ela disse, girando ao redor. "Ah, seria tão bom dizer a Jasper. Isso o deixaria com ciúmes, com certeza!"

Ela parecia tão leve e despreocupada que eu não podia dizer mais nada para estragar sua diversão. Eu queria deixá-la sonhar, mas eu não queria deixá-la ir. Ela era a minha menininha.

"Aqui está, querida." Eu disse, apertando um frasco de perfume com cheiro doce, provavelmente floral. "Caminhe através disso".

"Relaxe, mãe. Vou ficar bem." Ela disse, esfregando círculos suaves nas minhas costas. Foi quando eu percebi que estava muito tensa. Eu estava muito perto das lágrimas, mas eu as seguraria até que ela tivesse saído.

"Se alguma coisa for mal-"

"Eu sei, eu sei, eu vou ligar para você." Ela disse com um revirar de olhos. "Obrigada novamente por me deixar ter minha liberdade." Alice abraçou-me por alguns segundos e depois nos soltamos. Emmett desapareceu com Rosalie e então, pontualmente às sete, uma buzina soou lá fora e ela voou para a janela para ver se Royce estava aqui. Alice pegou as coisas que queria mostrar a ele, abriu a porta rapidamente e a bateu enquanto saía, curtindo a sua independência recém-descoberta. Por que Royce não podia ter vindo até a porta para pegá-la como um verdadeiro cavalheiro? Quero dizer, você não buzina para a menina sair! Isso é simplesmente preguiçoso e rude. Eu queria fazê-la parar, mas já era tarde demais agora. Não tem volta.

"Tchau, mãe, tchau, pai!" Ela gritou, acenando enquanto corria os degraus da nossa varanda para o carro de Royce. Eu apenas fiquei parada na varanda, acenando para Alice, enquanto eu a observava acenar para ele enquanto entrava no carro, e Royce entregava flores para ela antes de acelerar o motor. Com um guincho de pneus, ele partiu, deixando marcas de derrapagem na pista.

E então meu bebê, minha menininha, tinha ido embora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Royce realmente causando discórdia, ver o ponto de vista de Esme e Rosalie só nos mostra como Alice foi ingênua com relação a ele!_

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
><strong>_


	26. Cena Extra 4 – Um coração perfeitamente

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
>Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?<br>Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
>Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?<strong>_

Por que você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?  
>Por que você quereria pegar o nosso amor e apagá-lo todo agora?<br>Por que você quereria fazer a minha primeira cicatriz?  
>Por que você quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?<p>

**A Perfectly Good Heart – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 4 – Um coração perfeitamente bom<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

Fui para o meu carro e entrei, para segui-los, mas dei-me uma bofetada mental. O que diabos eu estava fazendo, ou pensando? Era hora de deixá-la ir! Com um suspiro, eu saí e bati a porta. Então eu voltei para a casa, observando a garoa leve da chuva pela janela. O nó na minha garganta subiu mais alto até que eu não pude aguentar mais. Caí de joelhos e deixei-me chorar. Os passos do meu marido se aproximaram e então eu senti seus braços envolverem em torno do meu corpo.

"Esme, o que está errado?"

Eu não respondi, eu não podia falar através das minhas lágrimas. Tudo o que saía eram os sons de choramingos.

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

Cynthia veio correndo pelas escadas após um trovão soar. "Mamãe! Papai! Eu não consigo dormir! O trovão está me assustando!"

"Alice..." Eu finalmente soltei.

Carlisle suspirou. "Então, você realmente a deixou sair?"

Eu concordei e, em seguida, apertei minha cabeça.

"Ok, baby, vamos levar você para a tia Renée... sua mamãe e eu precisamos de um tempo sozinhos." Carlisle disse, erguendo Cynthia em seus braços e correndo pela rua. Subi ao sótão para encontrar fotos antigas das crianças como bebês e crescendo. Talvez isto levasse minha mente fora das coisas. A primeira foto que encontrei foi de Carlisle e eu segurando Alice bebê. Deus, ela era tão pequena... ela ainda era.

"Está chovendo lá fora." Carlisle disse, afirmando o óbvio e fazendo-me deixar cair a pilha de fotos que eu tinha em minhas mãos. "Ela está fora nisso?"

"Não... ele a convidou para um filme. Ela está no cinema, provavelmente comprando pipoca, ou algo assim..." Lembrei de mim e meu marido. "Eu me pergunto o que eles estão vendo. Deve estar indo bem porque ela não nos ligou ainda".

"Eu gostaria que tivéssemos dito que não." Ele disse, tomando um assento ao meu lado e colocando o braço sobre meus ombros. Descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e olhei para ele. "Parece que você sente falta dela também." Ele enxugou algumas lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto.

"Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo todo".

"Você se importaria de me dar algumas dessas fotos?"

"Claro." Eu disse, entregando-lhe uma pilha.

"Ela era uma coisinha tão pequena." Ele murmurou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Nossa menininha".

"É difícil... imaginá-la... lá fora..." Eu disse entre meus soluços. Eu não pude terminar minha frase.

"Com ele." Carlisle terminou minha frase. "Eu sei... mas ela nos mataria se nós simplesmente aparecêssemos por lá para espioná-los".

"Sim... é apenas seu primeiro encontro... só pense nisso como Emmett saindo com Rosalie." Eu tentei me acalmar.

"Certo. Emmett e Rosalie, isso é tudo." Ele disse, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

Fiquei apenas em seus braços enquanto ele esfregava círculos calmantes no meu braço e me beijava algumas vezes. Ouvimos a chuva e alguns trovões. Os relâmpagos iluminavam a rua e todas as casas, e eu me aconcheguei mais em seu lado. Decidimos assistir alguns vídeos caseiros de quando as crianças eram pequenas. O primeiro era o meu aniversário favorito, Emmett com sete anos perseguindo Alice com cinco anos em torno da casa porque ela pegou o último pedaço de bolo. Acabei rindo com Carlisle, e nós também adorávamos aquele em que Alice conheceu Jasper.

"Mamãe! Papai! Emmett está tentando comer o meu bolo! É meu! Meu!" A pequena Alice gritou.

"Você pode ter o meu bolo." O pequeno Jasper disse, e Alice riu.

"Você me deixou esperando um longo tempo".

"Desculpe, madame".

Carlisle deixou cair a câmera porque ele e eu estávamos rindo muito forte.

Havia um outro, onde Alice e eu estávamos fingindo que éramos princesas em um palácio, e outro em que ela me mostrava uma pintura que ela fez no jardim de infância.

_"Mamãe, olha!"_

_"Eu vejo isso, querida. Eu amo isso"._

_"Eu te amo, mamãe"._

_"Eu também te amo, pequenina"._

Teríamos que aceitar que eles haviam crescido agora, quase todos adultos, e agora nosso bebê era Cynthia.

Eu estava rezando que Alice não nos ligasse, eu estava esperando, querendo... mas, é claro, algumas coisas simplesmente acontecem. Meu telefone tocou cerca de trinta minutos após o meu colapso. _Por favor, não deixe que haja algo errado. Por favor, Deus! Mas se for ela, por favor, deixe-a dizer que ela está tendo um grande momento!_ Eu implorei em silêncio, olhando para o teto enquanto corri para atender o telefone. O nome na tela era o de Alice. Ah, não... por favor, deixe ser um pneu furado, ou falta de dinheiro... qualquer coisa, mas...

"Alice?" Ouvi-me perguntar antes que ela tivesse dito algo. "Está tudo bem?" _Permaneça calma, pode não ser nada. Talvez até mesmo notícias boas._

"Não. Mãe, você pode, por favor, vir me pegar? E trazer o papai, eu quero que você me abrace no banco de trás, eu me sinto horrível e doente, eu quero ir para casa." Será que o carro quebrou? O que aconteceu? Meu coração deu uma guinada quando pareceu que ela estava chorando, mas eu tinha que ser forte por ela. Poderia ser pior do que doença?

"Nós estaremos aí, querida. Onde você está?" Eu entrei em ação, peguei as chaves e sussurrei para Carlisle, "Nós temos que buscá-la, vamos lá".

"Do lado da estrada, na clareira na floresta." Ela rangeu. "Por favor, depressa, e fique no telefone até chegar aqui." Ela chorou por alguns minutos.

Eu estava tão confusa com essa parte. Como ela chegou lá? Eles não tinham ido ao cinema? Mas a clareira na floresta ficava a apenas 10 minutos de distância da nossa casa... talvez o filme tivesse sido cancelado e ele a levava de volta e furou um pneu... "Nós estamos no nosso caminho. Você pode ouvir o carro dando a partida?" Perguntei quando Carlisle ligou o motor. Sussurrei onde Alice estava para Carlisle enquanto ela me respondia.

"Sim".

"Ok, me diga o que aconteceu, querida." Eu precisava saber o que aconteceu, se isto confirmava meus temores.

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado." Ela fungou. Meu coração parou e eu puxei uma respiração afiada por entre os dentes cerrados. Então era algo que _ele _fez? Coloquei o telefone no viva-voz porque Carlisle precisava ouvir isso também. Se aquele bastardo a tinha machucado, ele estaria arrependido.

"Meu coração está quebrado em vários pedaços... ele não queria conversar. Ele simplesmente me jogou para fora do carro porque ele estava como-" Eu ouvi pequenos sons subindo da sua garganta, e eu estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas também. "Ele só queria o meu corpo, ele disse que eu era bonita... e ele disse 'fôda-me, ou saia'".

O rosto de Carlisle ficou completamente vermelho de raiva e meu coração rasgou-se do meu peito. Eu engasguei, e isso doeu. "Oh meu Deus. Essas foram as palavras exatas dele?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. "Ele também disse que eu tinha um corpo bonito, e ele não conseguia olhar nos meus olhos porque eu já estava chorando e tinha rímel escorrendo pelo meu rosto, e ele queria provar a minha pele..."

"Oh, Deus." Eu disse. Eu estava prestes a chorar. "Minha pobre menininha, indefesa e com medo... eu sabia disso." Coloquei minha mão sobre a minha boca para parar os sons que queriam sair. Carlisle segurou minha mão e esfregou círculos suaves na parte de trás dela.

"Você tentou me dizer. Eu sinto muito por não ouvir".

"Pobre bebê, minha doce menina, oh, querida, estou tão triste que ele enganou você. Pensei que ele tinha mudado também, ele também me enganou. Seu pai tem um olhar assassino em seus olhos agora".

"Diga a ele que Emmett vai arrebentar Royce na segunda-feira, Royce não está mais aqui, ele partiu para Deus sabe onde, então papai não precisa se preocupar com a morte de Royce." Ele simplesmente a deixou lá fora na chuva fria? Que imbecil sem coração! Eu não podia acreditar nele! Ele deveria simplesmente tê-la levado para a casa dele se ele só a queria pelo seu corpo.

"Ele já vai desejar estar morto quando vir Emmett." Eu disse, forçando um sorriso. Meus filhos eram muito protetores com as suas irmãs mais novas e sua mãe, assim como Carlisle era protetor comigo e nosso filhos.

"Estamos quase chegando. Você pode ver os faróis?"

Eu podia ver o contorno dela parada em pé fracamente, e eu congelei de terror. Ouvi-la era bastante ruim, mas vê-la assim assustou-me mortalmente. Minha menininha feliz e animada não existia mais. Ela estava encharcada por fora e dilacerada por dentro. "Sim! Eu estou aqui!" Ela acenou com os braços. O carro guinchou a uma parada e eu saí como um flash. Ela se jogou em meus braços, chorando em minha camisa enquanto eu a ajudei a entrar no banco de trás e sentá-la perto de mim. Ela puxou o álbum e sua arte para fora sob a blusa encharcada de chuva. "Ele nem sequer se preocupou com isto".

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei, acariciando seus cabelos. Carlisle estendeu a mão para Alice e ela a agarrou e a segurou firmemente. Ele estava segurando o volante com a outra mão tão apertada que parecia que ia desmoronar se ele o soltasse. Ele continuou resmungando, "Bastardo de merda, eu vou matá-lo", sob sua respiração a cada cinco segundos.

"Sinto muito, Alice." Ele disse quando seu choro ficou mais alto.

"Minha culpa, papai".

"Não, não é, baby".

"Definitivamente não é." Eu concordei, penteando seu cabelo com meus dedos. "Você é o nosso anjo".

"Isso dói tanto! Faça a dor ir embora, mamãe!" Ela choramingou. Eu me senti tão culpada por não poder fazê-la desaparecer. Eu gostaria de poder, e seu pedido me deixou ainda mais com o coração partido. "Faça isso ir embora... Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo novamente, eu o odeio! Mamãe, por favor, meu coração dói tanto, tire isso! Eu quero que isso saia!" Ela gritou. Eu podia sentir que seu coração estava batendo ruidosamente contra o peito, e era dolorosamente sem fim para mim também.

"Eu sei, querida. Eu quero matá-lo." Eu murmurei no seu cabelo, enxugando suas lágrimas. "Shh, querida." Eu disse suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos. "Minha menininha".

Ela segurou minha camisa apertada em meus punhos. "Eu acreditei nele desta vez! Eu pensei que ele realmente me amava!" Que idiota por levá-la nisso!

Senti como se ela tivesse quatro anos de novo quando a segurei em meus braços e disse a ela uma e outra vez, "Vai ficar tudo bem. O tempo cura todas as feridas, certo, Carlisle?"

"Com certeza, querida. E Alice, você vai encontrar alguém um dia que trate você como uma dama deve ser tratada." Carlisle era tão inteligente para dizer isso.

"Você deixou Jasper ciumento o bastante, querida. Basta deixá-lo se apaixonar por você sem ter um idiota do último ano como sua concorrência. Royce foi estúpido por deixar você desse jeito, você sabe disso, certo?" Ela deve saber disso agora.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou, mas dissolveu em soluços violentos novamente. "Ele é um destruidor de corações".

"Isso ele é, querida." Eu disse baixinho, limpando sua franja molhada da sua testa e a beijando. "Eu posso sentir a sua dor. Sinto muito, bebê." Eu disse. "Isso, isso. Estaremos em casa logo, e você e eu podemos nos aninhar perto da lareira e fazer marshmallows e chocolate quente e olhar através dos álbuns de fotos antigas... talvez possamos assistir a um filme para mulheres, ou dois, e você pode dizer a todos os seus amigos sobre o que aconteceu uma vez que eles chegarem em casa do baile".

"Sim, mas Rosalie..." Ela parou e explodiu em uma nova rodada de soluços. O que aconteceu com Rosalie? "Nós tivemos uma discussão ontem à noite sobre isso, e ela estava tão certa sobre ele, e eu disse que ela estava com ciúmes. Eu estava tão irritada." Ela resmungou, levantando sua cabeça do meu peito para olhar para mim. Ela sorriu para mim tristemente.

"Não, venha aqui, baby." Eu disse, puxando-a para perto novamente, querendo fazê-la se sentir protegida e aquecida. "Você é jovem e não sabia de nada. Você estava tão feliz por estar apaixonada e não queria que ninguém estragasse isso para você. Você me faz lembrar de mim quando eu tinha acabado de conhecer Charles. Ele era tão popular e eu me apaixonei por ele imediatamente, até que eu descobri que ele era um monstro. Todo mundo comete erros".

"Todo mundo tem aqueles dias." Ela continuou a música.

"Todos sabem do que, do que eu estou falando, todo mundo tem aqueles dias..."

"Hey, hey, hey... ninguém é perfeito, eu tenho que trabalhar isso, uma e outra vez para acertar." Nós cantamos em uníssono. Eu ri, e Alice se juntou.

"Ninguém é perfeito - yeah!" Carlisle terminou quando entrou na nossa garagem.

"Você está se sentindo melhor agora, querida?" Eu perguntei, ainda a segurando.

"Sim, mas eu preciso de você." Ela disse, segurando meu braço com força. Meu ânimo melhorou porque ela realmente me queria. Ela queria o meu amor.

"Eu estarei lá por você." Eu prometi.

"Mesmo quando a família fere seus sentimentos, você não vira as costas para eles." Carlisle acrescentou.

"Desculpe mais uma vez, mamãe e papai." Ela se desculpou.

"Está tudo bem." Nós dissemos em conjunto, e depois que eu a sequei, joguei suas roupas na lavanderia e ela vestiu seu pijama seco e confortável, ela se tornou um sanduíche de Alice no sofá porque ela era amada e protegida pelos seus pais. Mas eu vi uma contusão logo acima do seu quadril. Será que ele a machucou fisicamente? Ou será que ele, literalmente, a jogou para fora do carro?

E por que ele quereria quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom como o de Alice?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Imagina o sofrimento que é para uma mãe saber que sua filha vai se machucar por um canalha como Royce! E depois ter que vê-la com o coração partido..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Cena Extra 5 – Imperfeito

_**Never saw it coming the look in your eyes  
>All showed me no surprise<br>You walked me to the front door and said  
>I love you and I've never break your heart<br>You were so perfect  
>You really lead me on<br>And gave me everything I ever wanted**_

Nunca vi isso acontecer, o olhar em seus olhos  
>Todos não me mostrando nenhuma surpresa<br>Você me acompanhou até a porta da frente e disse  
>Eu te amo e eu nunca quebraria seu coração<br>Você foi tão perfeito  
>Você realmente me conduziu<br>E me deu tudo que eu sempre quis

**Unperfect – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 5 – Imperfeito<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

Adormecemos assistindo _Outra História da Cinderela_, quando abri meus olhos lentamente para ver Alice e Cynthia conversando baixinho. Isso me deixou um pouco mais feliz, e era fofo quando Cynthia consolava sua irmã mais velha. "Oh, minhas meninas estão unidas! Alice, como você se sente?"

"Eu estou congelando ainda..." Seus dentes estavam batendo e ela puxou o fino cobertor mais apertado em torno de si mesma. Mesmo o fogo ardente da lareira diretamente em frente a ela não conseguia mantê-la quente. Isso era simplesmente terrível. Nós nunca deveríamos tê-la deixado ir.

"Deixe-me pegar para você um cobertor quente e grosso... talvez um pouco".

Peguei os cobertores do armário abaixo da TV e a envolvi como um cachorro quente. Eram três grossos cobertores em torno dela, e ela estava respirando em suas mãos para tentar aquecê-las. Sua voz estava tremendo quando ela disse, "Eu sou feia, por isso ele não me ama!" Como ele ousa fazê-la se sentir dessa maneira!

"Oh, minha querida. Oh não, baby, não diga isso. Você é uma menina muito bonita." Eu disse, penteando seu cabelo com os meus dedos e beijando sua bochecha. Eu não estava mentindo só para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Era a verdade.

"Então por que ele não me ama?" Ela perguntou com uma voz rouca. Coloquei meus braços em volta dela e a sentei no meu colo, como eu costumava fazer quando ela tinha cinco ou seis anos e tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo. Encostei o queixo no topo da sua cabeça e comecei a falar.

"Porque ele é um idiota e um porco insensível, que só se preocupa com ele mesmo. Não há nada de errado com você, mas há algo muito errado com ele. Você é tão gentil e você não poderia machucar uma mosca. Você me entende, querida? Agora, eu não quero ouvir você falar mal de si mesma nunca mais, ok?" Ela estava quebrando meu coração cada vez que dizia coisas negativas sobre si mesma.

"Sim, mas eu me sinto péssima, eu sou horrível com relacionamentos, eu sou muito jovem..." É claro que ela era muito jovem para um relacionamento real com um cara qualquer. Mas eu não lhe disse isso. Continuei a acalmá-la até que ela parasse a conversa negativa sobre si mesma.

"Mamãe está aqui, está tudo bem. Estou aqui por você, baby, não se preocupe." Eu sussurrei suavemente em seu cabelo. Agora eu era aquela a confortando, da forma como deveria ser.

"Eu pensei que era um conto de fadas! Eu pensei que ele me amava, mas, em vez disso, ele arrebentou meu coração em dois!" Ela guinchou e então enterrou seu rosto mais profundo em minha camisa.

"Shh...está tudo bem... Eu vou cantar uma canção de ninar para você, você está pronta?" Cantei para ela a canção de ninar que eu cantava para Cynthia o tempo todo.

"Sim." Ela murmurou.

"_**Some people say we all have an angel  
>That settles our heart and quiets our mind<br>When it's time for sleeping  
>When it's time for dreaming<br>She keeps softly singing  
>'Til the sun starts to shine<br>And she sings a song of love  
>And she sings a song of peace<br>And she brings a light from above  
>Into this world while we sleep<br>Into this world while we sleep  
>Some people say we all have an angel<br>That settles our heart and quiets our mind  
>When it's time for sleeping<br>When it's time for dreaming  
>She keeps softly singing<br>'Til the su starts to shine  
>She keeps softly singing<br>'Til the sun starts to shine"**_

"Algumas pessoas dizem que todos nós temos um anjo  
>Que acalma nosso coração e aquieta nossa mente<br>Quando é hora de dormir  
>Quando é hora de sonhar<br>Ela continua cantarolando suavemente  
>Até que o sol comece a brilhar<br>E ela canta uma canção de amor  
>E ela canta uma canção de paz<br>E ela traz uma luz de cima  
>Dentro deste mundo enquanto dormimos<br>Dentro deste mundo enquanto dormimos  
>Algumas pessoas dizem que todos nós temos um anjo<br>Que acalma nosso coração e aquieta nossa mente  
>Quando é hora de dormir<br>Quando é hora de sonhar  
>Ela continua cantarolando suavemente<br>Até que o sol comece a brilhar"

Ela relaxou todo o seu corpo e fechou os olhos.

O telefone tocou, mas nós ignoramos e deixamos a secretária eletrônica atender.

"_Oi, você ligou para a casa dos Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice e Cynthia. Se não estivermos em casa, deixe uma mensagem após o sinal. BEEP!"_

Eu a senti ficar tensa imediatamente quando ela ouviu a voz _dele._

"Ei, Alice, sabe, eu realmente sinto muito sobre o que eu disse, ou o que seja... eu não sei... talvez possamos fazer isso de novo..." Oh, que raiva daquele menino! Eu queria matá-lo! Eu acabei de acalmá-la em meus braços e ele tem que ligar _neste momento_? Inacreditável!

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Ela gritou, cobrindo seus ouvidos. Então, ela abafou seus gritos com um travesseiro. "FAÇA ESSA HORRÍVEL E MISERÁVEL DESCULPA DE HOMEM CALAR A BOCA!" Ela pegou outro travesseiro para jogá-lo no telefone, mas eu segurei seus braços. Eu entendia que ela estava brava, mas nem Carlisle e nem eu queríamos pagar por um novo telefone.

"Ele é um imbecil, tendo a coragem de ligar para você exatamente depois que ele partiu seu coração, mas, por favor, não quebre o nosso telefone." Eu implorei.

"EU QUERIA MACHUCÁ-LO!" Ela assobiou. "EU TE ODEIO, ROYCE KING!"

"Ok, ok, shhh... se você ficar brava, ele vai incomodá-la ainda mais na escola. Aja como se você não se importasse." Eu a aconselhei. Seu queixo e seus punhos estavam cerrados em raiva, e seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas. Ela ainda estava batendo no chão com seus pés enquanto lutava para sair dos meus braços.

Carlisle estava dormindo no sofá, mas acordou quando ela gritou. Ele correu para atender. "Alô? Não, você nunca poderá falar com a minha filha de novo... Ah, eu vou te mostrar o quanto você vai sentir muito! Se você ligar para esta casa mais uma vez, vou chamar a polícia para conseguir uma ordem restritiva contra você. Tchau." Ele bateu o telefone e voltou para a cadeira ao lado do sofá. "O bastardo me acordou..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, não alto o suficiente para Cynthia ouvir. Eu queria abraçar e beijar o meu marido só por fazer isso, mas eu precisava cuidar da minha filha agora.

Ela correu mais rápido que eu, seus pés batendo contra os degraus, e ela abriu a porta do seu quarto e eu a ouvi rosnar. "GRRRRRR! EU TE ODEIO!" Ela gritou o mais alto que podia. "FODIDAMENTE TE ODEIO, SUA MENININHA ESTÚPIDA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE NEM MESMO OUVIR A SUA MÃE, OU A SUA MELHOR AMIGA? COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE? Como... você se atreve?" Ela estava ofegando depois do seu discurso, e eu a encontrei caída de joelhos, chorando. Corri para o seu lado e a segurei. Ela desmoronou novamente. Notei um corte em cada um dos nós dos seus dedos e vi o espelho ligeiramente rachado. Eu estava tentando tão forte não chorar.

"Eu sou insana e psicótica, me desculpe, mas ouvir AQUELE PERDEDOR ESTÚPIDO novamente, me deixa assim. Ele me deixa assim, mamãe! Olhe para mim! O que você vê?" Ela botou para fora. Olhei para ela e fiquei instantaneamente com raiva novamente.

"Eu vejo uma menina bonita que acabou de ter o seu coração pisoteado por um idiota grande e gordo. Vejo a minha filha, que simplesmente cometeu um erro e aprendeu com seu erro. Há muitos erros que as pessoas fazem na vida, não apenas no amor. Nós temos de cometer erros e aprender com eles. Somente Deus tem a permissão de ser perfeito".

"ISSO DÓI! QUANDO ISSO VAI EMBORA?" Ela chorava, tremendo com os soluços. "NÃO ME ABANDONE, MAMÃE! NÃO VÁ!" Ela agarrou minha camisa para que eu não conseguisse levantar.

"Eu não vou deixar você, querida." Assegurei a ela, acariciando seu cabelo. Eu ficaria com ela através disso, o caminho todo.

"Você promete?" Ela perguntou, ainda agarrando o meu pescoço.

"Sim, eu prometo".

Eu a levei lá embaixo, peguei algumas ataduras para a sua mão e envolvi a gaze em volta dos seus dedos sangrando depois de Carlisle tirar os vidros dos seus dedos.

A campainha tocou exatamente então e eu sabia que eles estavam em casa.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ouvi Emmett perguntando quando ele e Rosalie entraram pela porta, de volta do baile. "Alice? Mamãe, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu caí duro na minha bunda por ele." Alice suspirou.

"Eu vou matá-lo." Emmett rosnou.

_**Rosalie POV**_

"Ele partiu seu coração, não foi?" Eu perguntei, sentando do outro lado de Alice e cruzando os braços sobre meu peito. Eu ia dizer a ela que eu a avisei, mas a visão dela toda de coração partido assim fez minha garganta ficar apertada e eu não consegui encontrar minha voz.

"Parece que um caminhão passou por cima dele. Sinto muito, Rosalie, eu deveria ter escutado você. Eu estava-" Alice se desculpou. Eu sabia. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Ela se desculpou, então eu tinha que ser legal com ela.

"- tão feliz e você não queria que eu estragasse tudo para você." Eu terminei minha frase enquanto revirava os olhos. "Está tudo bem. Eu não estou brava com você mais." Era verdade. Foi como me senti quando minha mãe me disse que Royce não era bom para mim.

"Eu não estou brava com você também." Oh, graças a Deus!

"Então, nós somos amigas de novo?" Eu perguntei. "Mesmo depois do que eu disse para você? Foi tão horrível!" Eu me senti realmente culpada pelo que eu disse a ela.

"Sim, eu te perdôo. Você estava tentando fazer isso entrar na minha cabeça dura." Oh, ela admitiu isso.

"Ah, vem cá, irmã." Eu disse, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado.

"Eu amo você, menina." Alice sussurrou em meu suéter. "Você é minha melhor amiga, mesmo quando você é uma puta".

"Também te amo. E você é minha melhor amiga também, mesmo quando você é tão boba e ingênua assim." Eu sorri e baguncei seu cabelo. Então, eu me lembrei de algo sobre ele. "Você sabe, eu estou feliz que você saiu quando você o fez e ele não fodeu com você. Ele tem um pau pequeno, de qualquer maneira." Eu disse, rindo.

"Aí está aquele sorriso." Esme disse, cutucando Alice. "Eu vi suas covinhas desta vez".

O sorriso de Alice cresceu mais amplo e ela começou a rir tanto que lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas. "Sério? Ele tem?" Alice cobriu sua boca quando começou a roncar através da sua risada. "V-você viu?"

"Sim, ele não pode mantê-lo em suas calças, ele tem tipo 7,5 centímetros de comprimento, então foi como ter relações sexuais com um menino de 11 anos de idade. Um menino de 11 anos muito duro, mas, ainda assim." Eu lembrei,

Depois de algumas rodadas de risadas, ela parecia como se já se sentisse melhor.

"Ei... eu tenho uma idéia. Vamos subir ao seu quarto e destruir tudo que tem a ver com ele." Eu sugeri. Foi isso o que eu fiz no ano passado.

Ela concordou e eu peguei sua mão e nós duas corremos pelas escadas, rindo. Esme começou a contar a Emmett toda a história.

"Rosalie, eu nunca tive a chance de lhe dizer, mas você está linda nesse vestido." Meu coração se encheu de orgulho.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Certo... essas fotos de vocês dois, você quer rasgá-las e manter o lado da foto em que você estava?"

"Claro. Podemos sair para tomar sorvete depois disso?"

"Claro que podemos. Vamos queimar isto na lareira." Eu disse, segurando um maço de fotos de Royce, rasgadas bem no meio. "Ele não merece você." Nós jogamos todas as fotos no fogo enquanto Esme e Cynthia nos observavam com espanto.

"Não vale a pena chorar por ele." Alice concordou, balançando a cabeça.

Esme nos levou ao Baskin Robbins e tomamos sundaes e brownie. Alice sentou-se entre Esme e eu e começamos a enfiar sorvete e brownies pela sua garganta. Ela realmente precisava de uma noite de meninas com sorvete!

"Obrigada, pessoal. Eu me sinto muito melhor agora. Eu vou contar a vocês exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele não queria dar a mínima sobre o que eu estava dizendo, ou mostrando a ele – minha arte e fotos de infância, quero dizer. Ele nunca me levou ao cinema. Ele se manteve fazendo esses comentários sobre o meu 'belo corpo' e minha pele lisa e como ele queria prová-la. Ele fez um movimento, puxou-me em seu colo, começou a tocar-me e tentando me despir, mas eu o empurrei e disse para ele parar, duas vezes! Eu me senti tão pequena e vulnerável com ele, e lhe pedi para me levar para casa! E ele foi como, 'fôda-me, ou saia!'. Estas foram suas palavras exatas. Então, ele me jogou na beira da estrada perto da clareira na floresta. Meu coração estava esmagado, e eu liguei para minha mãe para ir me buscar. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar!" Uau, isso foi pior do que o que eu tinha passado. Pelo menos eu fui deixada nos degraus da minha própria varanda e Emmett me pegou. Eu estava tão brava com Royce nesse momento que eu queria encontrá-lo e matá-lo! E, possivelmente, alimentar os leões do zoológico com os seus órgãos.

"Ele é um merda!" Eu quase gritei, batendo na mesa.

"Inútil pedaço de merda." Esme resmungou.

"Oh, isso é tão terrível." Eu disse, esfregando círculos suaves nas costas de Alice. "Ele pertence ao lixo." Todos riram quando eu disse isso. Ele era tão imperfeito, não era nem mesmo engraçado porque ele enganou nós duas!

Depois de cantar músicas no carro, Alice e eu ficamos acordadas até as duas da manhã, e eu lhe disse que poderíamos bater em seu carro e jogar ovos nele, e eu estava orgulhosa que ela me chamou de gênio do mal, porque não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer melhor do que vingança.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ententendo um pouco o que se passou na cabeça de Esme e Rosalie com tudo o que aconteceu com Alice..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Minha recomendação hoje é para que vocês leiam as fics da _**_Marta Potter Cullen_**_, ela começou a postar uma nova fic essa semana e a história é muito boa! Passem por lá, leiam e deixem reviews! O link é:_

**_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7245734/ 1/ Nas_Asas_do_Destino# _**_(retirar os espaços)_

_Ela também já tem outras 2 fics finalizadas e as histórias também são ótimas! Vale a pena ler! E não esqueçam de comentar, sempre!_

_Ah, e amanhã vou estrear uma nova tradução!_


	28. Cena Extra 6 – Eu estou pronta para o

_**Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
>Will it be filled with hope and desire?<br>Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
>Am I ready for the joy, am I ready for the pain<br>Am I ready for the boy, am I ready for love**_

Meu amor chegará em um vaso de fogo?  
>Será cheio com esperança e desejo?<br>Meu amor chegará na chuva?  
>Eu estou pronta para a alegria? Eu estou pronta para a dor?<br>Eu estou pronta para o garoto? Eu estou pronta para amar?

**Am I Ready for Love – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 6 – Eu estou pronta para o amor?<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

Quando ouvi o que aquelas garotas fizeram com a minha filha, eu fiquei louca de raiva. Eu queria ligar para o diretor, mas uma ordem judicial de restrição era suficiente. Entrei no quarto de Alice e ofeguei quando a vi colocando lenços para encher seu sutiã. "Querida, não encha o seu sutiã".

"Eles são muito pequenos. Eu quero como os seus e os de Rosalie!"

Eu falei a verdade. "Eles ainda estão crescendo. Você é um tamanho B, e isso é perfeito. Seu corpo é único. É assim que Deus te fez, e com o tempo, você vai ser um tamanho C como eu".

"Eu acho que você está certa." Ela suspirou.

"Você tem que se amar. Não deixe que ninguém te derrube, você está me ouvindo?" Eu esperava que ela nunca fizesse isso novamente. Deixava-me chateada quando ela se magoava assim.

"Elas disseram que eu era um menino e é por isso que ninguém gosta de mim ainda." Oh, eu odiava aquelas garotas ainda mais agora.

"Isso é um monte de besteira." Eu bufei. "Você tem uma grande personalidade, e um bom rapaz vai amá-la pela sua personalidade doce e amorosa. Eles achariam que seu corpo era simplesmente muito bom. Você não tem que ser sexy para um cara gostar de você. Você é bonita, e isso é o suficiente. E, para o registro, você é muito sexy. Basta olhar para si mesma." Eu a posicionei em frente ao espelho e ela se levantou. "Sim." Ela disse, acenando e sorrindo. Nós giramos ao redor com a música tocando no seu quarto e eu esperava que ela parasse de se preocupar sobre o que essas garotas pensavam sobre ela porque todo mundo achava coisas boas dela. Isso era tudo que ela precisava. E elas estavam todas erradas.

"Mamãe?" Ela perguntou quando eu a estava beijando um boa noite.

"Sim, querida?"

"Você acha que eu vou algum dia encontrar um cara?" Essa pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Eu certamente esperava que ela encontrasse.

"Bem, sim... algum dia. Levou-me até o meu último ano para encontrar o cara certo".

"Você acha que Jasper gosta de mim?"

"Eu acho que sim... mas apenas vá com calma com ele e seja você mesma." Eu disse, beijando a testa dela e então a abraçando apertado.

"Obrigada, mãe. O Dia de Ação de Graças foi ótimo hoje".

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Obrigada por ajudar com a torta".

"A qualquer hora".

"Boa noite, querida".

"Boa noite, mãe!"

"Eu te amo." Eu disse, beijando dois dos seus dedos e os colocando na minha bochecha. Ela riu porque eu fazia isso quando ela era uma menininha também.

"Eu também te amo." Ela sorriu para mim e então saiu do quarto.

Alice e eu fomos às compras para o presente de Carlisle poucos dias antes do Natal. Nós estávamos comprando uma camisa para ele e estávamos vasculhando através das roupas na prateleira quando eu _o _vi! Para nos proteger, eu sussurrei, "Abaixe-se!" e puxei Alice para o chão. Nós duas ficamos de joelhos. Ela não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Por que-" Ela começou a perguntar, mas coloquei minha mão sobre a boca dela, não querendo chamar a atenção dele.

"Shhh!" Eu a silenciei, colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios e, lentamente, liberando a sua boca.

"Quando é que podemos levantar?" Ela sussurrou.

"Quando ele sair".

"Quem?"

"Charles - ele está aqui! Eles o deixaram sair, e ele está aqui, de todos os lugares!" Eu tinha que manter a calma, mas meu coração batia mais rápido que um tambor.

Eu e ela espiávamos através de uma cortina de roupas e vimos Charles andando em direção ao cabide. "É ele!" Eu disse, puxando-a para trás e indo atrás dela.

"Bem, olá, senhorita. Importa se eu te ajudar a levantar?" Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para mim. Engoli em seco, muito nervosa agora. Ele realmente não se lembrava de mim?

"Na-não, está tudo bem... vamos, Alice." Agarrei a mão de Alice e nós duas corremos para fora da loja. "Ufa! Essa foi por pouco." Eu disse, sem fôlego. Limpei minha testa.

"Hey... hey, garotas... eu não terminei com vocês." Ele disse, pegando meu braço. Eu ofeguei e virei-me, apertando a mão no meu coração. Maldição, eu pensei que o tínhamos despistado! Eu estava completamente em pânico agora.

"Alice... vá a algum lugar e compre algo bom para você, eu estarei com você em um segundo." Eu disse, apoiando-nos afastadas.

Ela pegou o dinheiro da minha mão e assentiu. Mas ela ficou lá, escondendo-se atrás de uma porta, espreitando a cabeça para fora para que pudesse ouvir.

"Por favor, me deixe em paz." Eu implorei, tentando trazer meu braço de volta ao meu lado. "Eu estou comprando um presente para o meu marido com a minha filha".

"Por que você parece tão familiar?" Ele perguntou, analisando o meu rosto de cima abaixo. Seu olhar me fazia sentir muito desconfortável.

"Ah, vamos lá, Charles! Estou farta de você! Se você não se lembra de mim, você não merece que eu fale com você".

"Eu quero você de volta." Ele disse, puxando-me para mais perto, mas eu lhe dei uma joelhada na virilha, finalmente ganhando coragem para lutar de volta. Eu não era mais uma garotinha, eu era agora uma mulher adulta, forte e poderosa.

"Claro que não, filho da puta. Você me _estuprou_, seu idiota!" Com minha mão livre, eu bati forte no rosto dele, libertando-me das mãos dele e saí correndo, agarrando Alice e a puxando comigo. Nós nunca olhamos para trás quando ele gritou, "Você pode correr, mas você não pode se esconder!"

"Ele é psicopata! Devemos dizer ao Chefe Swan para prendê-lo para sempre." Alice disse enquanto fazíamos compras para Carlisle novamente em outro shopping.

"Sim, querida, porque essa foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já passei, encontrar o meu estuprador depois de tantos anos." Eu estava respirando com tanta força que estava ofegando.

"Eu tive tanto medo por você. Eu pensei que ele faria isso de novo." Ela disse com uma voz trêmula. "Eu estava pensando em maneiras de protegê-la".

"Obrigada, docinho".

"Não me deixe." Eu implorei para Carlisle quando fomos para a cama para dormir. Ele nunca o fez.

Eu ainda me perguntava se Alice estava realmente pronta para o amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Imagina o terror que Esme passou ao encontrar seu estuprador, mas ainda bem que Alice estava com ela e que ela tem Carslile para consolá-la..._

_O próximo cap. é o último!_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Cena Extra 7 – Fale agora

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<br>And they said, "Speak now"**_

Não diga "sim", fuja agora.  
>Vou encontrá-lo na porta dos fundos da igreja.<br>Não espere ou diga nenhum voto  
>Seu tempo está correndo<br>E eles dizem "Fale agora"

**Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra 7 – Fale agora<strong>

_**Esme POV**_

Sentei Cynthia no meu colo quando cheguei ao sofá e puxei Alice para perto de mim e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Eu queria muito saber sobre o seu aniversário, mesmo que eu tenha estado lá o tempo todo. Eu vi a maneira como Jasper olhou para ela esta noite, e eu os faria ficarem juntos o mais rápido possível. Eu sabia que ele gostava dela em retorno agora.

"Como foi o seu aniversário, querida?"

"Fantástico, maravilhoso, doce, tantas palavras para descrevê-lo..." Ela parou, sorrindo.

"Você está apaixonada." Eu observei em voz alta.

"Oooh! Ali tem um namorado!" Cynthia disse, levantando do meu colo para saltar para cima e para baixo. "Oba!"

"Ainda não." Alice murmurou. "Ele tem Maria... mas nós ficamos muito, muito próximos na noite passada - ele beijou minha mão." Isso deu-me uma ideia. Ele deve realmente estar apaixonado por Alice e ficando enjoado de Maria.

Levantei a sobrancelha. "Bem, então. Você deve ir ao baile, senhorita".

"Oláááá? Eu não tenho ninguém com quem ir".

"Oláááá? Ele gosta de você. Até mesmo Emmett e seu pai viram isso, garotinha." Eu disse, tocando o seu nariz com o dedo.

"Eu não sei..." Alice disse, balançando a cabeça e rindo. Eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela até que ela não conseguia respirar de todas as suas risadas. "Foi muito fácil, apenas conversar com Jasper como amigos... mas você poderia realmente nos imaginar como um casal?" Claro que eu poderia. Eles seriam perfeitos juntos. Charlotte odiava Maria e ela queria que Jasper terminasse com ela, e eu acho que os pensamentos da mãe dele estavam passando para ele, e ele estava se sentindo da mesma forma, eu espero.

"Isso pode acontecer." Eu disse, prendendo-a imediatamente.

"Você vai no baile!" Cynthia disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e franzindo a testa. Foi tão fofo, e ela tinha um ponto também.

"Querida, se a _sua irmã de três anos_ diz que você deve ir, você deve ir." Eu disse, acenando para ela. "Agora, vamos fazer um desfile com todas aquelas roupas bonitas que você tem".

"Ok, eu vou pensar sobre o baile." Ela disse, encolhendo os ombros. Eu sorri para a sua atitude. Pela menos ela não estaria apenas desistindo.

"Esse é o espírito!" Eu disse, seguindo-a para cima.

Logo, nós estávamos experimentando roupas e rindo sobre meninos e como ficamos loucas na Sexta-Feira Negra há alguns meses.

"Ok, sorriam!" Eu disse para Emmett e Rosalie. Isso foi quando eu não notei Alice com eles. "Ei, onde está Alice? Eu pensei que ela iria com vocês." Eu disse, preocupada.

"Ela não vai. Ela não tem um acompanhante." Emmett disse a verdade dolorosa.

"Espere um pouco. Vocês vão. Vou falar com ela".

Quando eles saíram, eu corri até o quarto de Alice e a encontrei com o rosto em seu travesseiro, chorando com um livro aberto em sua cama. Quebrou meu coração quando eu vi que ela tinha simplesmente desistido.

"Vá embora." Ela disse, grossa, quando abri a porta, mas eu não a ouvi.

"Então você não quer ir ao baile?" Eu perguntei, sentando ao lado da sua cama. "Você só quer ficar sentada aqui e chorar como um bebê, enquanto todos os seus amigos se divertem no baile?" Ela olhou para mim com lágrimas em seus olhos e eu fiquei decepcionada. Eu estava preocupada que ela finalmente teria a coragem de dizer a ele que o amava quando ele estivesse casando com Maria, ou algo assim.

"Quem se importa? Eu não tenho um acompanhante. Todos eles têm acompanhantes. Tenho um teste para o qual estudar, e eu não tenho um vestido de princesa, de qualquer maneira." Ela disse, virando uma página.

Fechei o livro e o coloquei sobre a mesa lateral. Afastei uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e a levantei. "Venha comigo." Eu a arrastei para fora da sua cama e ela tropeçou atrás de mim para o meu quarto. Eu comecei a passar pelo meu armário. "Ah, aqui está." Eu disse para mim mesma. Peguei um vestido amarelo com babados, que a faria parecer com Belle, da Bela e a Fera. "Este foi o meu velho vestido de formatura. Você vai ser a _Bella_ do baile, querida".

"Mamãe... Eu não posso." Alice disse.

"Pode sim, querida, e eu sei que você quer ir".

"Mas não vai caber em mim!" Ela gemeu. É claro que caberia.

"Eu era do seu tamanho quanto tinha 14 anos no meu ano de caloura, quando fui com o seu pai. Experimente, querida. Este vestido está gritando: 'EI, ALICE, VISTA-ME!' Ele não foi tocado em 21 anos, ele precisa de uma noite fora." Eu apontei, e ela riu, finalmente cedendo. "Ok".

"Essa é a minha garota." Eu disse, medindo-a. "Você parece uma princesa".

Ela cuidadosamente colocou o vestido e, em seguida, colocou sua meia-calça e sapatilhas amarelo sol enquanto eu colocava uma faixa de margaridas no topo da sua cabeça. Ela usava brincos amarelos nas orelhas e o colar que Jasper tinha lhe dado - que era muito bonito, na minha opinião. Suas unhas já estavam pintadas e eu a ajudei com a maquiagem e ela estava pronta para ir. Ela girou ao redor algumas vezes, provavelmente sentindo-se mais confiante do que nunca.

"Esse vestido é absolutamente divino, mamãe!" Ela jorrou quando colocou a roupa sobre os seus braços.

"Você está ótima, querida. Você está toda pronta?" Eu perguntei, caminhando no quarto com uma câmera. Ela sorriu quando ouviu o clique. Ela fez algumas poses bonitinhas enquanto eu tirava mais fotos dela como se ela fosse uma modelo.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Mais pronta do que eu já estive em minha vida".

"Tudo bem. Venha." Eu a levei para o carro, segurando Cynthia em meus braços. Prendi Cynthia em sua cadeirinha no carro, enquanto Alice sentava no banco do passageiro.

"Sissy muito bonita como uma princesa! Eu quero ser uma princesa!" Sorri para mim mesma e entrei atrás do volante.

"Nós podemos fazer isso quando voltarmos, bebê. Mas agora eu estou levando sua irmã para sua dança especial." Alice sorriu quando estendi a mão sobre a dela e a apertei. À medida que nos aproximávamos do hotel em que acontecia o baile, liguei o meu Bluetooth para que eu pudesse falar com Rosalie. Eu precisava avisá-la e a Emmett que ela estava chegando. "Ela está dentro." Eu disse a Rose antes de desligar rapidamente.

Alice olhou boquiaberta para mim, mas eu voltei minha atenção de volta para a estrada e passei os dedos pelo cabelo dela para que ela pudesse esquecer sobre a sua suspeita.

"Já estamos lá?" Cynthia reclamou do banco traseiro.

"Estamos quase chegando, meninas." Eu disse entusiasmada.

"Posso dançar também? Eu quelo dançar como Ali".

Alice se virou e deu a Cynthia um sorriso de desculpas. "Desculpe, abóbora. Espere até você ficar mais velha".

"Humph!" Cynthia fez beicinho. "Eu gosto de maquiagem e vestidos e parecer uma princesa!" Alice e eu rimos levemente. Quando cheguei ao hotel, havia muitas luzes acesas, sinalizando o salão de dança que ela estava prestes a entrar, eu a instruí, "Dê um abraço na sua mãe antes de ir." Alice jogou seus braços em torno de mim. Ela ficou em meus braços por alguns segundos.

"Muito obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

"De nada. E você tem que me prometer uma coisa." Eu esperava que ela ouvisse alto e claro. Era muito importante para ela saber.

Eu a puxei para longe de mim e levantei seu rosto para que os nossos olhos se encontrassem. "Não cresça rápido demais, querida".

"Eu não vou. Eu tenho o meu telefone. E se alguma coisa der errado, vou ligar para você. Mas se você receber uma mensagem de texto minha, é porque eu estou tendo um bom tempo. Mas eu prometo que vou sempre ser a sua menininha, mesmo quando eu tiver 80 anos e você 100".

Eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos e senti minha garganta ficar apertada. Ela nunca me deixaria, afinal de contas, mesmo quando eu fosse impotente e velha e grisalha. "Obrigada, querida. Agora, vá lá, divirta-se, e pegue o seu homem! Eu preciso de netos." Eu exigi.

"Sua garotinha dissimulada!" Alice respondeu quando caiu na gargalhada. Ela riu e saiu do carro, acenando adeus enquanto corria para o corredor.

"Vamos cruzar os dedos." Eu disse para Cynthia enquanto dirigia de volta para casa. Felizmente, recebi uma mensagem de texto dela de que tudo estava indo muito bem, e eu esperava que isso significasse que ela estava agora com Jasper.

Meu desejo foi cumprido quando Jasper beijou Alice profundamente e apaixonadamente na minha frente e disse, "Eu te amo. Você esteve aqui o tempo todo, e eu sinto muito por nunca ter percebido que eu poderia te amar mais do que uma melhor amiga".

"Está tudo bem. Eu estava namorando um idiota também." Eles se beijaram uma última vez antes de ele partir para sua casa ao lado. Ela parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar.

"Então?" Eu perguntei enquanto Alice entrava em casa, com meus braços em volta dos seus ombros.

"Então o quê? Você viu o que aconteceu. Ele decidiu que queria ser meu namorado, e eu tive meu primeiro beijo de verdade esta noite." Meu coração se encheu de felicidade pela minha filha.

"Eu pensei que isso aconteceria, querida." Eu disse, despenteando seu cabelo. "Rosalie e você podem ter um tempo de meninas, mas tentem não ficar acordadas até depois das duas da manhã".

"Obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui, Esme." Rosalie disse, abraçando-me ao redor da cintura. Em seguida, Rose levou Alice lá em cima, e eu estava livre para ir para os braços do meu marido, até que uma luta de almofadas estourou e eu não pude resistir juntar-me a elas. Quando o telefone de Alice tocou, parecíamos saber quem ligou para ela, então Rosalie e eu saímos do quarto para dar-lhe alguma privacidade.

Eu estaria lá para Alice através das alegrias e tristezas, e eu estava muito feliz que ela finalmente tinha um cara perfeito exatamente para ela. Charlotte gostava dela exatamente tanto quanto eu gostava de Jasper. Fiquei contente que ele finalmente percebeu que ela esteve lá o tempo todo. E eu estava feliz que ele decidiu falar agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_A visão da Esme sobre Alice e Jasper finalmente ficando juntos... _

_Este foi o último cap. e agora chegamos ao fim! Obrigada às pouquíssimas pessoas que acompanharam essa fic! _

_E obrigada à __**EsmeAliceRose **__por permitir essa tradução!_

_Deixem reviews pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
